


Met by Accident – Egymásba futottunk

by minatomano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Car Accidents, Companionable Snark, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Attraction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snark, Viktor is an editor, Yuuri is a computer geek
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatomano/pseuds/minatomano
Summary: Ez volt Viktor életének legrosszabb napja. Elaludt, késésben volt, ráadásul belehajtott az előtte lévő autóba. A hangulata azonban gyorsan megváltozott, amikor megpillantotta a másik sofőrt.– Úgy sajnálom! – hadarta a férfi, ahogy odaért.Viktor feltartotta a kezét, némán kérve a türelmét. A recepciós végre felvette, és átirányította a hívást a főnökéhez. Amint tájékoztatta, hogy késni fog, és hogy fogalma sincs, ez mennyi időt jelent, letette a telefont, és figyelmét a másik sofőrre fordította.Nocsak-nocsak, mi van itt?A nála pár centivel alacsonyabb fiatalember koromfekete haja lazán hátra volt zselézve. A szemüvege hagyott maga után kívánnivalót, de Viktornak tetszettek a nagy, csokoládébarna szemei. Makulátlan bőrét alig fogta meg a Nap, és olyan selymesnek látszott, hogy Viktor késztetést érzett rá, hogy végigsimítsa az arcát. A termete is vonzó volt, de a kabátja miatt nehéz lett volna pontosabban megmondani.Összegezve: cseszett jól nézett ki.





	1. Ez is egy olyan nap volt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Met by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976). 



> A szerző megjegyzései:
> 
> Ez a mű a YOIWeek2017 esemény keretén belül készült. Sajnálom, hogy véget ért, de annak örülök, hogy megoszthatom veletek az ötleteimet. Az eseményben való részvétel során igyekeztem fejleszteni az írásmódomat, és szerintem jó tapasztalat volt.  
> A mai téma: „Korizzunk!” Egy alternatív univerzum mellett döntöttem. Jó pár napja pattant ki az ötlet a fejemből, és már nagyon vártam, hogy elkezdhessem az írást. Ebben a történetben Yuuri és Viktor egy nyüzsgő, nagyvárosi környezetben találkoznak. Nem részletezem tovább, inkább olvassatok bele. Úgy döntöttem, sorozat lesz belőle. Aki értesítést szeretne kapni a frissítésekről, az iratkozzon fel.
> 
> Megjegyzések:  
> A jogosítvány pontrendszere: A legtöbb államban meghatározott pontrendszer van minden adott közúti balesethez. Ahogy tapasztaltam, a legtöbb államban hat pont után függesztik fel a jogsit. Jól ismerem ezt a rendszert, de ebbe inkább ne menjünk bele.  
> Yuuri hálózati adminisztrátor és kiberbiztonsági szakértő. Erről könnyű írnom, mivel én is ezzel foglalkozom. A táskám pont olyan, ahogy leírtam a fejezetben. Igen, két példányban van meg a Carmen, és igen, a telefonomon is fent van. Nem, nem vagyok függő (DE!) Ez a kedvenc operám.
> 
>  
> 
> A fordító megjegyzései:
> 
> Nem akarok kisregényt írni, az a szerző dolga. Annyit az egészről, hogy ez az első fanfic fordításom, és őszintén, fogalmam sincs, hogy milyen időközönként tudom majd frissíteni, illetve, hogy egyáltalán be tudom-e majd fejezni. Igazából csak itthon pötyögök a saját szórakoztatásomra, de gondoltam, akkor már feltöltöm, hátha akad egy-két ember, aki annyira beleszeret ebbe a sztoriba, mint én.  
> A szerző egy istennő. De komolyan. Nézzétek meg, milyen hosszú az eredeti fanfic, és mondjátok, hogy nektek is menne. I dare you. I double dare you.

Követheted a szerzőt [Tumblr](https://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/)-ön és [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PaxOhana)en. 

Ez az első ilyen jellegű fordításom, így megkértem [Pjupejj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjupejj)t, hogy nézze át nekem, és remek munkát végzett vele. Ezúton is köszönöm neki!

* * *

 

 

Nagyszerű!

Minden adott volt élete legrosszabb reggeléhez.

Felkapta a mobilját az anyósülésről, kinyitotta a vezetőoldali ajtót, és kiszállt az autóból. A főnöke gyorshívóra volt állítva; megnyomta a gombot, és várta, hogy felvegyék a telefont. Oldalra nézett, és látta, hogy közeledik a másik sofőr. Megkerülte a kocsit, és eltorzult arccal vette szemügyre a felgyűrődött fémvázat és az autóhűtőből ömlő folyadékot. A másik autó hátsó lökhárítója teljesen beleállt a rácsba. Már csak ez hiányzott a mai napjából...

– Úgy sajnálom! – mondta a fiatalember, ahogy odaért.

Viktor feltartotta a kezét, némán kérve a türelmét. A recepciós végre felvette, és átirányította a hívást a főnökéhez. Amint tájékoztatta, hogy késni fog, és hogy fogalma sincs, ez mennyi időt jelent, letette a telefont, és figyelmét a másik sofőrre fordította.

_Nocsak-nocsak, mi van itt?_

A nála pár centivel alacsonyabb fiatalember koromfekete haja lazán hátra volt zselézve. A szemüvege hagyott maga után kívánnivalót, de Viktornak tetszettek a nagy, csokoládébarna szemei. Makulátlan bőrét alig fogta meg a Nap, és olyan selymesnek látszott, hogy Viktor késztetést érzett rá, hogy végigsimítsa az arcát. A termete is vonzó volt, de a kabátja miatt nehéz lett volna pontosabban megmondani. 

Összegezve: cseszett jól nézett ki.

– Úgy sajnálom!  A semmiből hajtottak ki elém, muszáj volt rátaposnom a fékre – hadarta. – Jaj nekem, magára öntötte a kávét!

A fiatalember a kabátja zsebébe nyúlt, majd kivette a kezét, és tapogatni kezdte a mellzsebét. 

– Biztos, hogy volt nálam zsebkendő – mormolta zavartan.

– Hagyja csak – válaszolta Viktor, majd előkapott egy selyemkendőt, és annyi folyadékot itatott fel vele a kabátjáról, amennyit csak tudott.

– Azt hiszem, hívnunk kellene a rendőrséget, Mr... – mondta, és várta, hogy a másik fél elárulja a nevét.

– Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki vagyok. És ön? – kérdezte, és felé nyújtotta a kezét.

– Viktor Nikiforov – mondta, és kezet rázott vele. – Tegeződhetünk?

– Persze... Nagyon örülök, bár jobb lett volna, ha más körülmények között találkozunk.

– Részemről a szerencse – válaszolt Viktor mosolyogva, és Yuuri elpirult. Fenséges volt.

Yuuri elfordult, és az összeroncsolt autója felé intett.

– Megyek, hozom a biztosítási kártyámat. Egy perc és jövök – mondta, és elindult a jármű felé. Viktor figyelte, ahogy távolodik; le sem véve a szemét a férfi ringó csípőjéről.

– Nos, a nap határozottan jobbra fordult – motyogta.

Mikor meglátta, mi maradt a kocsijából, legszívesebben belerúgott volna valamibe, most mégis köszönetet rebegett magában minden istennek, akit csak ismert, amiért egy ilyen bájos férfiba futott bele. Kuncogott, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy szó szerint belefutott.

Viktor kinyitotta az anyósülés felőli ajtót, és áttúrta a kesztyűtartót, mígnem megtalálta a biztosítási papírjait. Alig várta, hogy adatokat cseréljenek Yuurival, így visszasietett a gépjárműve elé, és onnan figyelte, mikor jön a másik.

Yuuri papírokkal és egy hatalmas táskával a kezében tért vissza. Viktor el sem tudta képzelni, mire kellhet egy ekkora hátizsák. Telefonszámot és címet cseréltek, majd megadták a biztosítójuk adatait. Mire mindent feljegyeztek, megérkezett egy idősebb rendőr. Tájékoztatta őket, hogy egy járókelő jelentette a balesetet, és megkérdezte, hogy nem sebesültek-e meg. Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem történt sérülés, félrehívta őket, hogy felvegye a vallomásukat. Mindketten elmondták, mi történt, a járőr megírta a jelentést, majd visszatért hozzájuk.

– A jó hír az, hogy egyeznek a vallomások, így ezzel már nem lesz probléma. Megkönnyítették a helyszínelők dolgát. A rossz hír az – mondta, és Viktorra pillantott –, hogy magát meg kell bírságolnom. Ön hajtott Mr. Katsuki gépjárművébe, így a szabályok szerint ki kell állítanom önnek egy csekket.

– De ez nem igazságos! Én tapostam a fékbe. Nem volt ideje reagálni! – Yuuri kiabált. Az idősebb férfinak mosolyognia kellett, mikor hallotta, milyen elszántan próbálja megvédeni őt.

– Ez már csak így megy, fiam – válaszolta a járőr. Viktort mulattatta, hogy Yuuri tekintete elsötétült, és a harag apró szikrája csillant meg benne.

A rendőr megírta a csekket, és odanyújtotta Viktornak. A férfi fintorogva olvasta el a rajta álló összeget. Nem elég, hogy tropára ment az autója, és egy vérre menő harc várt rá a biztosítóval, de be kellett fizetnie négyszáz dollárt, és két büntetőpontot kapott a jogsijára.

Ma nem kellett volna felkelnie.

– Sajnálom, Viktor. Nézd, kifizetem én a csekket. Tényleg nem a te hibád volt – motyogta Yuuri.

Viktor meghatódott. Yuuri rosszul érezte magát, és tényleg próbálta menteni a helyzetet. Ez a fiú különleges volt. Nem lepődött volna meg, ha megnyílik az égbolt, és a fentről áradó szent fényben előtűnik a fiatalember glóriája.

– Arra semmi szükség. De értékelem az ajánlatot – válaszolta mosolyogva.

Egy gyönyörű pirulás volt a jutalma. Viktor elnyomott egy sóhajt, ahogy arra gondolt, egész nap el tudná nézni Yuuri vörösödő arcát.

– Akkor legalább hadd pótoljam a kávédat. Van egy üzlet pár tömbnyire innen, odajárok reggelente.

– Rendben. Csak hozom az aktatáskámat – mondta, és az anyósüléshez sétált.

A táska a padlón volt, mindenhol papírok hevertek. Felsóhajtott, és miközben összeszedte és visszatuszkolta bele a papírokat, átkozta magát, amiért nem zárta le rendesen. Beleborzongott, hogy újra kell őket rendeznie.

Visszatért Yuurihoz, és elindultak a kávézó felé, olyan jelentéktelen dolgokról beszélgetve, mint az időjárás. A levegő kezdte levedleni téli zimankóját, átengedve helyét a tavasz langymelegének. Yuuri bimbódzó sáfrányokra mutatott, ahogy elhaladtak egy virágágyás mellett.

– Látod, ez mutatja, hogy mindjárt itt a tavasz. A sáfrányok virágoznak először. Még a havon is átküzdik magukat – magyarázta.

– Egy botanikussal van dolgom? – ugratta Viktor, és mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a másik arcán elterül az immáron védjegyévé vált rózsás pír.

– Anya otthon ültetett sáfrányokat. Minden virágról részletesen mesélt, amit összegyűjtött a kertjében. Akkor nem nagyon érdekelt, de most hiányzik – mondta vágyakozva.

– Nem tudsz hazalátogatni hozzá? – Érdeklődött Viktor.

– A családom Japánban él. Egy termálfürdős fogadót üzemeltetnek, nem tudnak csak úgy elszakadni onnan. A munkám pedig nem teszi lehetővé, hogy szabadságot vegyek ki, és elmenjek hozzájuk.

Mikor megérkeztek a kávézóhoz, félbemaradt a beszélgetés. Viktor a menüt tanulmányozta, és azon gondolkodott, hogy karamellás macchiatót, vagy sóskaramellás lattét kérjen-e. Mutatóujját az ajkához emelte, ahogy próbált döntésre jutni. Egy enyhe akcentussal fűszerezett hang szólította a nevét, és kizökkentette a gondolataiból.

– Viktor, mit kérsz?

– Hmm... Szerinted melyik a jobb? A karamellás macchiato, vagy sóskaramellás latte?

– Jó kérdés. Én általában sima kávét iszom tejjel, és két cukorral – mondta Yuuri.

Viktor megjátszott döbbenettel nézett rá. Elégedettséggel töltötte el, amikor Yuuri félénken elmosolyodott, de az tette igazán széppé a gesztust, hogy a mosoly felért a szeméig. A gyönyörű barna íriszek úgy ragyogtak, mint a legfényesebb csillagok, és Viktor hirtelen nem kapott levegőt.

– Mit ajánlana, szép hölgy? – kérdezte Viktor, a baristára tekintve.

Viktor vidáman figyelte, ahogy a fiatal nőt elhagyják a szavak. Tudta magáról, hogy jóképű, de nem értett egyet azokkal az ismerőseivel, akik gyönyörűnek nevezték. Sármos volt, és szeretett tenni róla, hogy jól érezzék magukat a körülötte lévők. Nem mindig gondolta komolyan, amit mondott, de ha szebbé tette valaki napját, már megérte a dolog.

A barista a macchiatót ajánlotta, így Viktor azt kérte. Yuuri ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a lehető legnagyobb pohárral hozzák ki neki. Mikor megkapták a kávéjukat, Yuuri a szabad karján lévő órájára pillantott.

– Késésben vagyok. Jobb lenne indulnom – mondta. Viktor megesküdött volna, hogy csalódottságot hallott a hangjában.

– Én is, de egy ilyen szörnyű reggel után már nem érdekel. Keressünk egy asztalt, igyuk meg nyugodtan a kávénkat, és ismerkedjünk meg jobban – ajánlotta.

– Meg akarod ismerni a pasast, aki tönkretette a kocsidat? – kérdezte meglepődve.

– Igen, meg – válaszolta Viktor, és egy üres asztal felé intett.

Egy sarokasztalnál foglaltak helyet. Yuuri levette a pohár tetejét és fújni kezdte a forró italt, miközben Viktor agyán ma már századjára futott át, hogy mennyire ennivaló a fiú. Viktor kortyolt egyet, és ahogy a karamell szétáradt az ízlelőbimbóin, gyönyörében behunyta a szemét.

– Ó, ez isteni. Tényleg nagyon jó – mondta, és kinyitotta a szemét, mikor kuncogást hallott. Zene volt a füleinek.

– Sosem láttam még senkit így élvezni a kávéját – ugratta Yuuri.

– Nem a kávé a lényeg; a karamell! Szinte bármire képes lennék a karamelláért – mondta Viktor mosolyogva.

– Szóval bármire...? Ezt megjegyzem – ígérte Yuuri, és elpirult, mikor Viktor vigyorogva rákacsintott.

– Már akartam kérdezni; honnan az ördögből szerezted azt a táskát? És mire kellhet ekkora táska bárkinek is? – kérdezte Viktor.

Yuuri lenézett a cuccára, majd vissza Viktorra. Megfogta a pántot és az asztalra helyezte a hátizsákot.

– Érdekel, mi van benne? – kérdezte.

– Lássuk! Vedd úgy, hogy felcsigáztál.

A fiatalabb férfi kinyitotta a csatot, hátrahajtotta a táska tetejét, és kizipzárazta a nagy zsebet. Megdöntötte a táskát, hogy Viktor bele tudjon nézni. Az idősebb férfi homloka ráncos lett a különféle csavarhúzók, műanyagcsipeszek, kapcsok és olyan szerszámok láttán, amikről fogalma sem volt, mire valók. Az egyik belső zseb egy nagy halom lemezt rejtett.

– Szabad? – kérdezte, és a táska széle felé nyúlt.

– Persze.

Viktor kivette a lemezeket, és végigpörgette őket. Némelyiken szoftverek voltak, de akadt köztük zenei CD is. Párat felismert közülük: egy népszerű brit jazzénekest, operaelőadásokat, amik közül néhány idegen nyelvű volt. Feltételezte, hogy japánok.

– Elég eklektikus a zenei ízlésed – jegyezte meg Viktor –, de miért van két példányod a Carmenből?

– Az a kedvenc operám. Ha az egyik karcos lesz, még mindig ott a másik – magyarázta Yuuri.

– Miért nem töltöd fel a telefonodra? Nincs rajta zenelejátszó app?

– Ja, de, rajta van a telefonomon – mondta, és újfent pirulni kezdett –, csak tényleg nagyon szeretem.

– Azt látom – mondta mosolyogva. Belekortyolt a kávéjába, és mivel nem akarta, hogy Yuuri kellemetlenül érezze magát a rajongása miatt, gyorsan témát váltott.

– Milyen munkakör igényel ilyesfajta szerszámkészletet? – Kérdezte Viktor.

– Ó, IT-s vagyok. Pontosabban hálózati adminisztrációval és kiberbiztonsággal foglalkozom. De néha gépeket is javítok. Ha meghal egy szerver, engem hívnak fel – magyarázta.

– Ah, ez bonyolultnak hangzik – mondta Viktor.

– Á, nem annyira. Évek óta babrálom a számítógépeket. Most már szerintem álmomban is menne – mondta, nyilvánvalóan lekicsinyelve a képességeit.

– Hát, engem mindenesetre lenyűgöz.

Yuuri rámosolygott, és a szájához emelte a csészét, miközben a falhoz támasztott táskára pillantott.

– Azt mondtad, az aktatáskádért mész vissza a kocsihoz – jegyezte meg.

– Igen, és itt is van – mondta Viktor, és megint kortyolt egyet.

– Ez nem aktatáska – mondta Yuuri.

– De igen, az.

– Viktor, ez egy válltáska – mondta Yuuri, kuncogva, mikor Viktor szeme elkerekedett, és drámaian a szívéhez kapott.

– Yuuri, te bántasz engem! – kiáltotta színlelt felháborodással. A kitörése rájuk vonzotta jó pár vendég tekintetét, de Viktor nem törődött velük. Ebben a pillanatban Yuuri élvezte a kizárólagos figyelmét.

– Az Amazon szerint ez egy aktatáska – mondta –, és fontosnak érzem magam tőle.

Yuuri válla rázkódni kezdett az elfojtott nevetéstől. Letörölte a szeme sarkába gyűlt könnyeket, és felnézett Viktorra.

– És te mit csinálsz? – kérdezte. – Mármint mivel foglalkozol?

– Szerkesztő vagyok.

– Szerkesztő? Az mit takar? Egy újságnak dolgozol, vagy valami online híroldalnak?

Viktor megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, egy könyvkiadó vállalatnál dolgozom. Potenciális és aktív írókat kérdezek a munkájukról. Elolvasom a kéziratokat, kijavítom a hibákat, és javaslatokat teszek, hogy mit lehetne még alakítani a műveken. Valamint része vagyok a bizottságnak, amely eldönti, melyik írásokat adjuk ki. A legrosszabb része, amikor értesítenem kell egy szerzőt, hogy nem adjuk ki a könyvét. A fény elhalványul a tekintetükben – mondta Viktor, a szemét a kezében forgatott papírpohárra szegezve.

– Sokszor kell ilyet tenned? – Kérdezte Yuuri.

– Többször igen, mint nem. Alig tíz százalékát fogadjuk el az új íróknak. A legtöbb kiadványunk bejáratott alkotóktól van. Igazságtalan, de így működik az üzlet – magyarázta Viktor.

– Nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék erre – vallotta be Yuuri.

– Néha én is elbizonytalanodom. Különösen akkor, amikor egy kritikán aluli kéziratot kell elolvasnom. El sem tudod képzelni, hányszor akartam fejbe szúrni magam a tollammal – motyogta.

– Várj, nem laptopon vagy tableten jelölöd a javításokat? – Kérdezte Yuuri. Viktort lenyűgözte és elbűvölte, hogy Yuuri ennyit kérdez; hogy valóban érdeklődik.

– Nem, régimódi vagyok. Szeretem a papír tapintását, a lapozás hangját. Ez adja meg a tökéletes légkört.

– Tudom, mire gondolsz – válaszolt Yuuri, és egy könyvet húzott elő a táskája egyik belső zsebéből. Meglepődött, mikor meghallotta Viktor kuncogását.

– Ezt mi adtuk ki. Köszönöm, hogy hozzájárultál a fizetésemhez – ugratta.

– Komolyan? Ő az egyik kedvenc szerzőm. Nincsenek nagy kedvenceim, de az Integral íróit általában kedvelem. Tényleg nekik dolgozol? –  Kérdezte Yuuri teljes áhítattal.

– Igen, a három szenior szerkesztő egyike vagyok – mondta Viktor.

– Kizárt. Nem hiszek neked!

Viktor előbányászta a tárcáját, és átlapozta a névjegytartóért. Mikor megtalálta a platinaszürke dobozkát, kivett belőle egy kártyát, átnyújtotta Yuurinak, és figyelte, ahogy elolvassa.  Egy perccel később tátott szájjal nézett fel Viktorra.

– Hű. Hivatalosan is lenyűgöztél.

Viktor fél kézzel az asztalra könyökölt, megtámasztotta az állát, és szerényen megvonta a vállát.

– Hidd el, nem olyan nagy dolog – motyogta.

– Legalább hadd köszönjem meg, hogy remek olvasnivalókkal látsz el, amíg egy OS telepítésére várok – mondta Yuuri, és fejet hajtott. Viktort nagyon mulattatta a reakciója.

– Nagyon szívesen – mondta, elfogadva a köszönetet –, de mi az az OS?

– Operációs rendszer. Tudod, a gépeken általában Windows vagy MacOS szokott lenni – mondta, figyelve Viktor bólintását –, na, ez az OS. Koordinálja a programokat, és lehetővé teszi, hogy fussanak. Ez az alap. Van, hogy Windowst használok, de nagyrészt inkább Linuxot. Az egy másik operációs rendszer, de általában csak olyan szerver-adminisztrátorok vagy kockák használják, mint én.

– Bámulatos. Most rajtam a sor, hogy ámuljak. A te munkád sokkal szórakoztatóbbnak hangzik, mint az enyém – mondta Viktor.

– Ami azt illeti, elég unalmas. Az idő nagy részében csak üldögélek, úgyhogy mindig van nálam valami, amivel lefoglalom magam. Általában olvasok, vagy zenét hallgatok.

– Most már tudom, kit hívjak, ha a laptopom beadja a kulcsot – heccelte Viktor.

– Persze, nyugodtan.  Baráti kedvezményt adok – mondta ravasz mosollyal.

Egy rezgés törte meg a beszélgetésük fonalát. Viktor elővette a telefonját, megnyomott pár ikont a képernyőn, és elolvasta a kapott üzenetet. A főnöke kereste.

– Ha már a munkánál tartunk, a főnököm testi fenyítést helyezett kilátásba, amennyiben nem érek be hamarosan. Azt hiszem, ez a végszó. – Azzal felállt, és elkezdte összepakolni a holmiját. Yuuri is felállt, és a hátára kapta a táskáját.

– Nos, Yuuri, bár találkozásunk körülményei nem épp kellemesek, őszintén élveztem az együtt töltött időt. Lehet, hogy még összefutunk? – Kérdezte Viktor.

– Lehetséges. Legyen szép napod! – mosolygott Yuuri, aztán megfordult, és kisétált az üzletből. Viktor az ablakon át figyelte, ahogy eltűnik az embertömegben.

_Remélem, inkább előbb, mint utóbb, Yuuri._

 

* * *

 

Most már órák óta gondolkodott rajta, hogy megtegye-e vagy sem. Kezdett későre járni. Ha most nem lép, akkor soha. Felvette a cetlit a dohányzóasztalról és bepötyögte a rajta álló számsort, majd megnyomta a hívás gombot. Ahogy számolta a csengéseket, a szíve egyre gyorsabban vert. Már majdnem feladta, amikor a harmadik csörgés után felvették.

– _Halló?_ – szólt bele egy álmos hang.

– Yuuri?

– _Én vagyok. Megtudhatom, ki keres?_

– Viktor vagyok.

– _Viktor? Ó! Viktor! Jaj, bocsáss meg. Hosszú napom volt. Általában összeszedettebb vagyok._

Viktor elnyomott egy nevetést, ahogy elképzelte a másik fél jól ismert pirulását.

– Semmi baj. Csak gondoltam, felhívlak, és megkérdem, minden rendben van-e. Tudod, a baleset után. Van, hogy csak később érzel meg egy sérülést. Mint az ostorcsapás, vagy ilyesmi.

– _Jaj, nem! Jól vagyok. A biztonsági öv vonala egy kicsit fáj, de azon kívül minden rendben. És te jól vagy?_

Viktort meghatotta Yuuri aggodalma; alig hitte el, hogy létezhet ilyen ember. Nem elég, hogy ő volt a legdrágább teremtés, akit valaha látott, de emellé még döbbenetesen jólelkű is volt.

– Itt nincs nyoma sérülésnek.

Inkább nem számolt be neki a zúzódásról, amit a biztonsági öv hagyott a mellkasán.

– _Na, ennek örülök. Lehetett volna rosszabb is._

– Az biztos.

Pár pillanatra elnémult a vonal. Egyikük sem tudta, mit mondjon. Viktor hallotta, ahogy Yuuri megköszörüli a torkát.

_– Öhm, Viktor?_

– Igen?

– _Nem... Nem lenne kedved eljönni velem szombat délelőtt egy könyvesboltba? Venni akartam pár új kötetet, és jól jönne a szakértői véleményed a témában._

Viktor úgy vigyorgott, mint a tejbetök. Yuuri látni akarta. A félénksége és tétovázása ennivaló volt. Úgy döntött, játszik vele picit.

– Az attól függ.

– _Tessék? Mármint mitől függ?_

– Attól, hogy Viktort, a szerkesztőt, vagy Viktort, az embert hívod-e segítségül.

 _– Ja! Hát... Viktort, az embert. Nem szeretek hétvégén dolgozni, így mástól sem várnám el soha. Amikor a kávézóban beszélgettünk, lenyűgözött a választékos szóhasználatod. Olyan szavakat is használsz, amiket a legtöbben soha. Ha egy illető választékosan beszél, az általában intelligenciára, olvasottságra vagy a kettő ötvözetére utal._ _Szóval ezért gondoltam, és mert..._

Viktor oldalra döntötte a fejét, ahogy próbálta kitalálni, mire gondol a másik. Felkeltette az érdeklődését, hogy ennyire zavarba jött tőle.

– És?

_– És szerettelek volna látni._

Viktor szeme elkerekedett, és egy hőhullám söpört végig a testén. Átvette a telefont a másik füléhez, és megnyalta a szája szélét, mielőtt válaszolt.

– Nagyon szívesen. Mikor szeretnél találkozni?

Ezután megbeszélték a következő szombat részleteit. Viktor már nem is emlékezett rá, mikor várt ennyire bármit is. Az élete a munka körül forgott. Hétvégente általában kéziratokat tanulmányozott. Mikor elköszöntek, Yuuri bevallott valamit, ami melegséggel árasztotta őt el.

– _Viktor, nagyon örülök, hogy hívtál._

– Én is. De fáradt a hangod, úgyhogy hagylak pihenni. Aludj jól, találkozunk szombaton.

– _Jó éjszakát, Viktor._

– Jó éjt, Yuuri.

Viktor a szoba sarkában álló lámpához sétált. Elöntötte az izgatottság, ahogy lekapcsolta a fényt, és elsötétült a szoba.

– Akkor szombaton, drága Yuurim.


	2. Olvasni- és harapnivaló

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor már tűkön ülve várta a könyvesbolti találkozó napját; el sem tudta képzelni, mit tartogat majd számára az esemény.
> 
> Mire az üzlethez ért, Yuuri már várta. A fiú az üzlet előtt elhaladó embereket figyelte. Viktornak mosolyognia kellett, mikor rájött: Yuuri őt keresi a tömegben.  
> – Yuuri!  
> A fiú a hang irányába kapta a fejét. Széles mosoly terült el az arcán Viktor láttán, és lelkesen integetett. Az idősebb férfi odasétált hozzá; a szíve repesett Yuuri láttán. Most jobban meg tudta figyelni a másik alakját, és őszintén: ínycsiklandozó volt. Smaragdzöld és fekete kockás inget viselt egy szürke póló fölött. A pocakja észrevehetően gömbölyödött picit, de veszélyesen vonzó volt, ahogy a pólója körülölelte a felsőtestét. És a farmerja... Te jó ég, biztosan nem tiltja ezt valami törvény? Tökéletesen fonta körbe a combját, mint egy második bőrréteg.  
> Viktor első benyomása helyes volt Yuuriról: iszonyú csábos volt a külleme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azok a könyvek, amikről Viktor mesél Yuurinak, amennyire tudom, nem léteznek. Az egyik azonban egy olyan történet, amin már elkezdtem dolgozni. Remélem, sikerül befejeznem az év végére. De azt nem árulom el, melyik az ;)
> 
> A Triumvirátus krónikákat én találtam ki. Nem tudom, hogy létezik-e vagy sem, de ha igen, kérlek, szóljatok róla! Szeretném, ha rendben lennének a forrásmegjelölések.  
> A „Szörny a könyv végén” egy Szezám utca könyv, a Golden Books kiadásában. Kiskoromban ez volt az egyik kedvencem. A minap láttam a Barnes & Noble-ban, innen jött az ötlet, hogy beleírjam a fejezetbe.  
> És Phichit, mindenki kedvence máris shippeli Viktuurit. Hajrá, Phichit! De komolyra fordítva: erre még várnotok kell.

A translation of [Met by Accident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).

Követheted a szerzőt [Tumblr](https://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/)-ön és [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PaxOhana)en.

 

* * *

 

 

A nap már elég magasan járt ahhoz, hogy a fénye áttörjön a hálószoba fátyolfüggönyén.

A szekrénye elé állt, és a szájához emelt ujjával fürkészte a tartalmát, azon gondolkodva, mit vegyen fel.

_Mit vesz fel valaki, akinek az a célja, hogy menthetetlenül beleszeressenek?_

Viktor végiglapozta a szekrénye minden egyes darabját. Lemondóan sóhajtott, az ágyához csoszogott, és lehuppant a matracra, majd addig tapogatta vakon maga mellett a lepedőt, míg meg nem találta a telefonját. A hasára fordult, és előkereste az időjárás előrejelző alkalmazást.

– Hmm... 12 fok, szeles idő – motyogta maga elé –, ez korlátozza a lehetőségeket.

Visszadobta a készüléket az ágyra, majd felállt és megint a szekrényhez lépett. Párszor átpörgette a tartalmát, míg végül egy krémszínű kasmír pulóver, egy barna kordbársony blézer és egy enyhén viseletes kék farmernadrág mellett döntött. Egymáshoz tartotta a ruhadarabokat, és úgy döntött, elfogadható lesz az összeállítás. Ledobta őket az ágyra, és a fürdőszoba felé indult.

Levetkőzött, a szennyes ruhát bedobálta a kosárba, kinyitotta a csapot, és megvárta, míg felmelegszik a víz. Mire beállt a zuhanykabinba, már gőz töltötte be az egész szobát. Behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy végigfusson a testén a forró víz, miközben az elmúlt néhány nap történésein gondolkodott.

A legtöbbjük kellemetlenség volt. Karambolozott, totálkáros lett a szeretett Volvója, két hete volt befizetni egy nevetséges büntetést, és élet-halál harcot kellett vívnia a biztosítótársasággal. Megesküdött magában, hogy amint vége ennek a rémálomnak, fogja magát, és új irodát keres. Nonszensz volt, hogy micsoda köröket kellett befutnia. Addig nem voltak hajlandóak elkezdeni a papírmunkát, amíg meg nem kapták a hivatalos rendőrségi jelentést, és a másik sofőr biztosítójának nyilatkozatát.

A főnöke alaposan leszidta a baleset napján. Elfogadhatatlannak tartotta, hogy nem szólt, pontosan miért késik, és hogy mikorra várhatják. A kiadó alkalmazottja volt, és bár szenior szerkesztői pozíciót kapott, ez nem hatalmazta fel arra, hogy szabadon variálja az időbeosztását. Inkább csak bólogatott és egyetértett vele, de az irodájából kifelé menet nem bírta megállni a szemforgatást.

Péntek reggel egy óriási kézirathalom várta az íróasztalán. Mikor meglátta, megállt az irodája ajtajában, és dühös undorral tette csípőre a kezét. Sarkon fordult, és az asszisztenséhez sietett, türelmetlenül dobolva a lábával, miközben arra várt, hogy a nő befejezze a hívást. Mikor az felpillantott rá, és meglátta a zaklatott tekintetét, elsápadt, és azonnal megkérte az ügyfelet, hogy hadd hívja vissza később.

– M-mit tehetek önért, Mr. Nikiforov? – hebegte.

– Mondtam már: „Viktor.” Ki hordta azt a kupacot az asztalomra? – kérdezte feszülten.

– Carl volt, Gloria utasítására. Sajnálom. Próbáltam elutasítani, de semmit nem tehettem, mikor megemlítette Gloriát. Van bármi, amivel segíthetek? – érdeklődött.

Viktor behunyta a szemét, a homlokához szorította a kezét, és nagyot sóhajtott. Bizonyára ezzel vág vissza a főnöke a késés miatt. A nő hírhedten rosszindulatú volt. Viktornak eddig még sosem kellett kiállnia a haragját, de egyszer mindent el kell kezdeni.

A napot azzal töltötte, hogy műfajok szerint szétválogatta a műveket, majd hozzálátott az átnézésükhöz. Úgy döntött, először a történelmi fikciókat tudja le; azokat szerette a legkevésbé. Keserűen nevetett magában, mikor meglátta, hogy Gloria történelmi romantikus írást is adott neki. Tényleg ráléphetett a tyúkszemére. Szabályosan hányingere lett tőle, de ez is a munkája része volt, úgyhogy megbirkózott a feladattal.

A nap végén annyi kéziratos mappával tömte meg az aktatáskáját, amennyivel csak bírta. Mivel pluszmunkát sóztak rá, dolgos hétvége elé nézett, de ki volt zárva, hogy szombaton ezzel foglalkozzon. Más tervei voltak.

Ezen tervek magukba foglalták azt a ragyogó napsugarat, ami a hét egy korábbi napján vetült rá. Akkor futott bele Yuuri Katsukiba. Somolygott, ahogy arra gondolt: szó szerint belefutott. A lélegzete is elállt abban a pillanatban, amikor megpillantotta őt, és azonnali vonzalmat érzett a fiú iránt. Yuuri kedves volt, szerény, imádnivaló és olyan ártatlan! Ahogy elpirult... Viktor elolvadt a látványtól. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, őszintén érdekli Viktor munkája és személye is. Nem is emlékezett, volt-e már példa hasonlóra. Csodálatos érzés volt.

De ugyanakkor megrémítette.

Sosem érzett még ilyesfajta vonzalmat senki iránt. Beismerte, hogy túl korai lenne még azon gondolkodni, milyen kapcsolat alakulhat ki köztük, de tény, hogy nem egyszer vetette fel magában a kérdést. Rövid, de annál intenzívebb szexuális légyottokhoz volt szokva, amikbe sosem merült bele érzelmileg, így egyiket sem nevezhette párkapcsolatnak.

Az egyre hűlő vízzel együtt a gondolatokat is lerázta magáról.  Gyorsan megmosakodott, majd kiugrott a csontig hatolóan hideg víz alól. Felvette a farmert, és becsoszogott a konyhába. Úgy döntött, ma epres-málnás lekváros pirítóst fog reggelizni, így még nem öltözött tovább, nehogy leegye magát. Miután befejezte, elpakolt, letakarította az asztalt, és visszatért a szobájába. Felöltözött, és alaposan szemügyre vette magát a teljes alakos tükörben. Prezentálhatónak ítélte az összeállítást, de a hajával kezdenie kellett valamit. Egy szanaszét álló, nedves, szürke felmosóra hasonlított.

Visszament a fürdőszobába és kibányászta a hajszárítót a szekrényből. Nyomott egy kevés hajhabot a tenyerébe, és átfuttatta az ujjait a nedves loboncon. Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyenletesen oszlatta el, előredőlt, és elkezdte szárítani a haját. Kezdett szédülni a fejébe áramló vértömegtől, így úgy döntött, elég lesz. Még egyszer megigazította a frizuráját a kezével, és már csak a hajvégeket találta nedvesnek. A bejárati ajtó melletti beépített szekrényhez ment, kiválasztott egy pár könnyű, barna bőrcipőt, és felhúzta, majd még egyszer ellenőrizte a tükörképét.

– Ejha, Mr. Nikiforov, milyen pazarul fest ma! – mondta széles mosollyal.

– Köszönöm, Mr. Nikiforov! Maga is roppant fess.

Lehervadt az arcáról a mosoly, és tovább nézte magát a tükörben.

– Totál hülye vagy, remélem, tudsz róla – mondta a tükörben álló ikerpárjának, majd nyelvet nyújtott magára.

Felkapta a kulcsát a kisasztalról, ellenőrizte, hogy megvan-e a tárcája, majd elindult a könyvesboltba.

  

* * *

 

 

Mire az üzlethez ért, Yuuri már várta. A fiú az üzlet előtt elhaladó embereket figyelte. Viktornak mosolyognia kellett, mikor rájött: Yuuri őt keresi a tömegben.

– Yuuri!

A fiú a hang irányába kapta a fejét. Széles mosoly terült el az arcán Viktor láttán, és lelkesen integetett. Az idősebb férfi odasétált hozzá; a szíve repesett Yuuri láttán. Most jobban meg tudta figyelni a másik alakját, és őszintén: ínycsiklandozó volt. Smaragdzöld és fekete kockás inget viselt egy szürke póló fölött. A pocakja észrevehetően gömbölyödött picit, de veszélyesen vonzó volt, ahogy a pólója körülölelte a felsőtestét. És a farmerja... Te jó ég, biztosan nem tiltja ezt valami törvény? Tökéletesen fonta körbe a combját, mint egy második bőrréteg.

Viktor első benyomása helyes volt Yuuriról: fölöttébb csábos volt a külleme.

– Viktor! Úgy örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni. És nagyon köszönöm a segítséget. Tényleg sokat jelent. Tessék – mondta, és átnyújtott Viktornak egy fedett papírpoharat –, karamellás macchiato.

– Hű! Köszönöm! – hálálkodott, majd belekortyolt a folyékony mennyországba, és gyönyörében lehunyta a szemét. Halk kuncogás hozta vissza az élők közé. Duzzogva nézett a hang irányába, de nem tudta megállni a mosolyt.

– Mi az? – kérdezte.

– Semmi – érkezett a pirulós válasz –, csak bájos, mikor ezt csinálod.

Viktor megesküdött volna, hogy egy pillanatra megállt a szíve. Bájosnak nevezte a kiszemeltje. Talán mégis csak volt remény.

– Na persze. Nem bájos vagyok, hanem szívdöglesztő – válaszolta ördögi mosollyal.

– Ahogy érzed – mondta Yuuri szórakozottan, de az egyetértés elmaradt.

 

Viktor kinyitotta a súlyos tölgyajtót, és a nyikorgás közben intett Yuurinak, hogy fáradjon beljebb.

– Kezdhetjük?

– Persze. Köszönöm – mondta, és bement a boltba.

Elég korán volt még ahhoz, hogy ne legyen túl nagy tömeg az üzletben. Sötét cseresznyefapolcok sorai töltötték be a helyiséget, rajtuk stílusosan voltak elrendezve a könyvek. Yuuri röviden körbevezette Viktort, bemutatta neki a különböző részlegeket. Mikor végigértek a bolton, megálltak a középső sornál. Viktor elveszett a gondolataiban. Babrálta a száját, és csak bámulta a sápadt márványpadlót.

– Először azt kell tudnom, melyik műfajokat szereted a leginkább. Az segít leszűkíteni a lehetőségeket – mondta.

Yuuri grimaszolva koncentrált, ahogy azon gondolkodott, melyik könyveket szereti a legjobban. Az állához emelte a kezét, és felnézett a plafonra. Viktor pontosan tudta, mikor jutott döntésre, mert az arca láthatóan felvirult.

– Szeretem a detektívregényeket. A lélektani krimit is kedvelem, de olvastam egyet, amitől kirázott a hideg. Gondolom, attól függ, milyen az adott történet. De a kedvencem... – megállt, és elpirulva nyomta egymáshoz a mutatóujjait.

– Mi a kedvenced, Yuuri? – ösztönözte Viktor.

– Ígéred, hogy nem tartasz éretlennek, vagy lököttnek? – Nem volt benne biztos, hogy el meri árulni Viktornak.

– Persze, hogy nem. Miért ítélnélek el azért, amit szeretsz? – válaszolta mosolyogva.

– Nagyon szeretem a sci-fit és a fantasyt. El tudok merülni a világukban, különösen a fantasykben. Jó érzés elképzelni, hogy én vagyok az egyszerű, hétköznapi hős, aki megmenti a napot, és teljesen magukkal tudnak ragadni az elképzelt világok. Mikor olvasom őket, olyan, mintha egy film pörögne a fejemben – áradozott elragadtatva –, de ez biztos túl sok információ volt neked... Most teljesen hangyásnak tartasz.

– Nem tartalak, ez nagyszerű! Látszik, hogy szenvedélyes vagy és fantáziadús. De persze kellenek hozzá a jól megírt művek is. Ha az olvasó így bele tudja élni magát egy könyvbe, az örökké tartó emléket hagy benne. Szeretem, mikor egy kézirat olvasása közben magával ragad ez az érzés. Ha ettől hangyásnak számítasz, hát én is az vagyok. Gyakran történik ez velem is – válaszolta Viktor, remélve, hogy a magyarázata némileg megnyugtatja Yuurit. Egy széles mosoly volt a jutalma, és olyan ragyogó szemek, amilyeneket eddig még nem látott a másikon. De valami mintha más lett volna. Grimaszolt, mikor rájött, mi volt az.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Yuuri, és az előbbi jókedv gyorsan eltűnt az arcáról. Aggódott Viktor grimasza miatt.

– A szemüveged – mondta Viktor.

Yuuri az orrnyergéhez nyúlt, hogy feltolja a szemüvegét, de a csupasz bőr tapintása eszébe juttatta, hogy ma kontaktlencsét hord. Nem tudta, mire célozhat Viktor.

– Mi van vele?

– A legutóbb rajtad volt. Vezetéshez kell hordanod? – kérdezte.

– Valójában mindig hordanom kell – mondta, és figyelte, ahogy a másik arca még zavarodottabb lesz –, nélküle vak vagyok, mint egy denevér. A legutóbb nem volt időm betenni a kontaktlencsémet, úgyhogy azt vettem fel.

– Áh. Máshogy... nézel ki.

Yuuri enyhén megrándult a kijelentés hallatán. Nem tudta, hova tegye.

– Jó, vagy rossz értelemben? – kérdezte.

– Jó értelemben. Határozottan jó értelemben – mondta Viktor egy féloldalas mosoly kíséretében.

Yuuri bólintott és sarkon fordult, majd elindult a regények felé. Viktor csak állt, és figyelte az igézően könnyed mozgását. Sokkal jobban tetszett neki, mint a minap, amikor Yuuri az autója felé igyekezett. Egy gondolattal rántotta magát vissza a valóságba.

_Egyszer még a halálom lesz ez a fiú._

  

* * *

 

 

Pár másodperccel később csatlakozott Yuurihoz, és némán figyelte. Az előtte sorakozó könyvek címét olvasta, mélyen koncentrált, és ráncolta a homlokát. Megrándult, mikor mozgást észlelt a szeme sarkából. Viktor lassú mozdulattal egy könyv felé nyúlt. A gerincénél fogva kihúzta és megfordította, hogy elolvassa az ajánlást.

– Látsz valamit, ami érdekelne? – kérdezte Viktor anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a könyvből, melyet  közben lapozni kezdett.

– Még semmi nem fogott meg. Lehet, hogy rossz ötlet volt elrángatnom téged ide – motyogta Yuuri.

Viktor erre felkapta a fejét. Mi ez a hirtelen jött kétkedés? Viktor napok óta ezt a délelőttöt várta. Úgy érezte, a szél elhagyta a vitorláit.

– Azt mondtam, nem szerkesztőként kérem a társaságod, de a fejemben csak a munkáddal kapcsolatos kérdések kavarognak – magyarázta.

Viktor megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és rámosolygott.

– Amíg nem tukmálsz rám több száz oldalas kéziratokat, nem lesz gond, oké? – mondta, boldogan hallgatva Yuuri néma kuncogását. Odavolt ezért a hangért. Hamar a kedvencévé vált.

– Tehát – folytatta Viktor –, mondd el, mire gondolsz.

– Biztos nem gond? – kérdezte Yuuri bizonytalanul.

– Biztos.

– Ezek közül olvastad valamelyiket? – kérdezte, és végigmutatott három polcon.

Viktornak beletelt pár percbe, míg minden egyes könyv címét átfutotta. Kiválasztott négy kötetet, visszament Yuurihoz, és felé nyújtotta őket. Közelebb lépett hozzá, és taglalni kezdte, melyik miről szól.

– Ez egy thriller.  Egy új írótól van, de egészen ügyes.  Foglaljam össze pár mondatban az alaptörténetet? Ígérem, nem lövöm le a poént.

– Igen, az remek lenne.

– Egy kisvárosra lesújt az évszázad hóvihara, és megáll az élet, de ólálkodik köztük egy gyilkos. A tettes egyesével ragadja el a városka lakóit. Nincs áram, és a telefonvonalak sem működnek. A hó miatt nem tudnak segítséget hívni. Az életben maradásért küzdenek, nemcsak az elemekkel, de a gyilkossal is.

– Érdekesen hangzik. És ez miről szól? – kérdezte Yuuri, egy másik könyvre mutatva.

– Az egy lélektani horror. De tény ami tény, elég szemléletes. Biztos hallani akarod? – kérdezte, majd folytatta, mikor Yuuri bólintott. – A hálaadási szünetben elrabolnak egy egyetemi hallgatólányt. Kínozzák és szexuálisan is bántalmazzák. Biztos benne, hogy meg fogják ölni, de három nap után elengedik. Mindent szabályosan csinál: bejelenti a bűncselekményt, és együttműködik a nyomozókkal, de elegendő bizonyíték híján nem tudnak vádat emelni a gyanúsított ellen, és ejtik az ügyet. A lányt elvakítja a harag, és a saját kezébe veszi a dolgokat. Jobban nem megyek bele. Ez volt a korhatár nélküli változat.

– Ennyire kemény? – kérdezte Yuuri.

– Ennyire. Briliáns mű, kifogástalan írói stílussal, de be kell vallanom, felkavart – mondta Viktor, enyhén elmosolyodva, mikor látta Yuuri arcán a meglepetést.

– Melyik a következő? – kérdezte Viktor, felkapva egy harmadik könyvet. – Áh, ez. Nem sokon múlott, hogy elutasítottuk, de nem olyan rossz. A 2300-as években játszódik, egy orvosi űrhajó fedélzetén. A galaxis szélére próbálnak eljutni, ahol egy rejtélyes járvány tizedeli a gyarmatot.

– És ajánlanád? – kérdezte Yuuri, majd figyelte, ahogy Viktor arcára kiül a bizonytalanság.

– Hát... ha nagyon unatkozol. De előbb inkább olvass bele a könyvtárban. Ha tetszik, megveheted – mondta –, de a főnökömnek ne mondd el, hogy ezt én javasoltam, oké?

Viktor a kuncogó Yuurira kacsintott, és eldöntötte, hogy életcéljának tűzi ki a fiatalember megnevettetését. A karja Yuuriéhoz simult, ahogy előredőlt, hogy megnézze, melyik az utolsó könyv.

– Ez viszont elég jó. Egy farkasistenséget imádó kis faluban nevelkedett harcosról szól. az ott lakók igyekeznek minél állatiasabbá válni; ez része a férfiúi becsületüknek. Egy nap azonban egy gonosz erő mindenkit lemészárol a faluban, amíg a főszereplő odavan vadászni. Onnantól kezdve a vérbosszúra teszi fel az életét. Belefér neked az ilyesmi? Fantasy kategóriába sorolnám – mondta Viktor, fürkésző tekintettel.

– Tényleg érdekesnek hangzik, de a fantasy alatt inkább sárkányokra, szörnyekre, mágiára és misztikus vidékekre gondolok. De ha nincs más kéznél, valószínűleg elolvasnám – magyarázta Yuuri.

Viktor hirtelen kihúzta magát, és felcsillantak a szemei. Yuurit meglepte a másik váratlan izgatottsága.

– Olvastad már a Triumvirátus krónikákat? – kérdezte Viktor kissé megemelt hangon.

– Nem, még nem. Miről szól? 

– Kövess.

Átkutatták az üzletet, míg végül megtalálták a fantasy részleget. Viktor leguggolt a polc elé, és keresni kezdte a sorozat első kötetét. A mutatóujját végigfutatta egy pár könyvgerincen, majd végül kiemelt egyet.

– Ez volt az első kézirat, amit olvastam. A sorozat már hat éve tart, és még folyamatban van.  Azt hiszem, az író körülbelül húsz kötetet tervezett be, így nagy lélegzetvételű munkáról van szó. Egészen elképesztő a története. Ez a sorozat vezetett be a fantasyk világába – magyarázta Viktor.

– Miről szól?

– Egy fiatal férfiról, aki egy földhözragadt, vidéki faluban él. Az országot egy zsarnok király uralja, a nemesek pedig csak a talpnyalói. A szülőfaluját nem háborgatják túlzottan, mivel a királyság határvidékén helyezkedik el. Csendes, jó természetű fiatalember, de pár harcos tanonc mindig beleköt. Egy nap túlzásba esnek, a félelem elvakítja a főszereplőt, és feléled benne egy képesség, amiről eddig nem volt tudomása. Mielőtt megkérded; nem mondom el, mi az – jelentette ki Viktor, és figyelte, ahogy a másikban bennragad a levegő, és a szája csalódottan összezárul. Elmosolyodott, halkan kuncogott, majd folytatta.

– Ezután el kell hagyja az otthonát, és be kell álljon a felkelők táborába. Egyedül ők segíthetnek neki. Lehet, hogy vannak benne sárkányok, szörnyek és mágia is – mondta.

– Szabad? – kérdezte Yuuri, és a könyvért nyúlt.

Viktor bólintott, és átadta neki. Yuuri kinyitotta, és olvasni kezdte az első oldalt. Az idősebb férfi elégedetten figyelte a másik reakcióját. Yuuri arca rendkívül kifejező volt, mikor olvasott. A könyv már be is szippantotta, pedig még csak a harmadik oldalon járt. Viktor úgy érezte, ha tehetné, órákig ott álldogálna.

– Nos – törte meg Viktor a csendet –, mit gondolsz?

– Eddig nagyon tetszik! Melyik a sorozat két következő darabja? Azokat is megvenném. Nem tudom, mikor jutok el megint ide.

Viktor felvett két másik könyvet az alsó polcról, és átnyújtotta őket Yuurinak. Elvette a másiktól a korábban átadott köteteket, és még egyszer végignézte a borítókat.

– Ezek közül érdekel valamelyik? – kérdezte.

– A hóviharos gyilkosost szerintem megveszem.

– Remek választás – jegyezte meg Viktor.

– Csak azért mondod, mert ezzel is a fizetésed támogatom – ugratta Yuuri.

– Hamar kiismertél! Mi másért tartottam volna veled könyvet választani? – heccelte Viktor, ismét megnevettetve a fiút. – Van más is, amit keresel?

– Jó lenne valami könnyedebb is. Valami légies és vicces.

Viktor felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá. Yuuri halál komoly volt. El kellett gondolkodnia egy percre. Több jó műhöz is volt szerencséje az évek során, amik ebbe a kategóriába tartoztak, de hallani akarta Yuuri nevetését. Érezte, ahogy mosoly terül szét az arcán. A fiúra nézett, és intett neki, hogy kövesse.

– Tudom, mi kell neked – mondta, és elindult.

 Végigsétáltak egy túldekorált átjárón, és az üzlet másik végébe mentek. A falon népszerű mesehősök képei lógtak, a plafonról pedig kivágott figurák ábrái függtek. Egy nagy, félkör alakú színpad állt az egyik falnál, pici székekkel körbepakolva. Yuuri megállt, mikor rájött, hol vannak.

– Viktor, mit keresünk a gyerekrészlegen?

– Kitaláltam, mire van szükséged – válaszolta. – Áhá!

Azzal leguggolt egy polc elé, és a tekintete végigpásztázta a színes könyveket.  Egy párat kihúzott, elolvasta a címüket, majd visszatette őket. Felkiáltott, mikor megtalálta, ami keresett, lassan felállt, és nyögött, mikor roppant a térde. Somolyogva közelített Yuurihoz, és átadta neki a zsákmányt. A másik reakciója megérte a fáradozást.

– A szörny a könyv végén? – olvasta Yuuri, majd mikor felkapta a fejét, Viktor szórakozott tekintetével találta magát szembe. – Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan.

– Ó, de igenis, hogy komolyan gondolom. Légies és vicces. Csüccs le, olvasd el. Öt perc az egész.

Yuuri mély sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. Leült egy közeli asztal melletti székre, és kinyitotta a könyvet. Olvasni kezdte, és az illusztrációkat tanulmányozva be kellett ismernie, hogy aranyosak voltak.

Viktor leült vele szembe, az asztalra könyökölt, és megtámasztotta a fejét. Nézte, ahogy a másik bújta a könyvet: a tekintetét, ami végigpásztázta a lapokat, a szeme sarkában megjelenő apró ráncokat, amikor olyasmit olvasott, ami mulattatta; a parányi mosolyt, ami egyre szélesebbre nőtt, ahogy haladt a könyvben. Beleélte magát a főszereplő érzéseibe. Összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor a szörny aggódni kezdett, hogy nemsokára véget ér a könyv. Viktor elmosolyodott Yuuri gyengéd kacaján a mű végén. Tágra nyílt, csillogó szemekkel csukta be a könyvet.

– Ez aranyos volt! Azt hittem, szórakozol velem, amikor idehoztál, de tényleg jó volt. Hogy találtál erre? Ez is az Integral kiadása? – kérdezte Yuuri, izgatottan hadarva.

– Nem, ez egy népszerű mesekönyv kiadó vállalaté. Papi olvasta nekem mindig kiskoromban. Egyike a nagy kedvenceimnek. Kínos vagy sem, tartok belőle egy példányt otthon, a könyvespolcomon – vallotta be kuncogva.

– Akkor beállok a lököttek sorába. Megveszem. Másra már nincs is szükségem. Van valami, amit szeretnél megnézni, vagy indulhatunk?

– Nem, nincs. Tudod, nekem nem kell könyveket vennem – emlékeztette Viktor, kacsintva, mikor Yuuri elmosolyodott.

– Igen-igen, dörgöld csak az orrom alá az álommelódat – mormolta.

A pénztárhoz mentek, és Yuuri fizetett. Dolguk végeztével kimentek a boltból, majd egy virágágyás paddá alakított szélére ültek. Yuuri kivette a zacskóból a fantasy sorozat első kötetét, és tanulmányozni kezdte a borítóját.

– Szép az illusztráció, igaz? Az ország egyik legnevesebb fantasy illusztrátorát bíztuk meg az egész sorozat borítóinak elkészítésével. Szerintem egy vagyont keresett már a fickó az azóta kapott megbízások és a jogdíjak után.

– Gyönyörű. Remélem, van olyan jó a könyv, mint a borító – mondta Yuuri.

– Jobb annál – ígérte Viktor, majd felállt, és zsebre tette a kezét. Eddig próbált nem is gondolni a napnak erre a részére.

– Nos, azt hiszem, jobb, ha elengedlek. Biztos nem örülnél, ha kisajátítanám a napodat. Nekem... – elhallgatott, és a hasához kapott, mert a gyomra épp ezt a pillanatot választotta egy hangos korgáshoz. Zavarba jött, de elmosolyodott Yuuri tekintetén.

– Viktor, ettél már ma valamit? – kérdezte, és úgy nézett rá, mintha az anyja lenne.

– Reggel ettem egy pár szelet pirítóst – vallotta be.

– Ennyi?

– Ennyi.

– Az csak nasi – vetette Yuuri a szemére, szigorú tekintettel.

– Általában ezt reggelizem.

– És tegnap mit vacsoráztál? – kérdezte Yuuri.

Viktornak egy pillanatra el kellett gondolkodnia. Teljesen lekötötte az egyik kézirat, és csak egy kis chipset evett egész este.

– Az arcodból ítélve feltételezem, hogy nem akarom tudni – mondta Yuuri.

– Nem, tényleg nem – vallotta be félénken Viktor.

Figyelte, ahogy Yuuri válla megemelkedik, majd lesüllyed, ahogy sóhajtott. A megrökönyödött arckifejezése láttán arra tippelt, hogy Yuuri gondolkodik valamin. Felpattant a betonpadról, és Viktor elé állt.

– Akkor megebédelünk – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Öhm, jó. De biztos nem gond? Nem akarom elvenni az egész napodat.

– Nem ajánlottam volna fel, ha gond lenne – válaszolt Yuuri, eloszlatva minden kétséget.

– Rendben, hová szeretnél menni? – kérdezte Viktor, mikor elindultak. A belváros felé tartottak, és Viktor kezdett komolyan érdeklődni.

– A legjobb barátom családjának van egy thai étterme. Egy kis lyuk az egész, de az ételeik nagyon jók. Amúgy is tartozik nekem – magyarázta Yuuri. – Ugye szereted a thai kaját?

– Imádom. Semmihez sem hasonlítható, ahogy a világ legcsodálatosabb ízei áradnak szét az olvadó szádban – élcelődött Viktor. Elakadt a lélegzete, mikor Yuuri gyengéden meglökte a vállával.

– Mindig ilyen okostojás vagy? – kérdezte vigyorogva. A szikra visszatért a szemébe.

– Csakis a páros napokon – mondta Viktor a leggiccsesebb mosolya kíséretében. Az ezt követő kuncogásért ismét csak hálát adott az égieknek a csodáért, amit Yuurinak hívnak.

 

* * *

 

  

 Tovább sétáltak az étterem felé. Közben Yuuri elmondta, hogy nem pont a városközpontban van a hely, hanem annak a kerületnek a szélén, ahol épp voltak. Ezután elmesélték, mi történt velük az elmúlt napokban. Yuuri osztotta Viktor véleményét a főnöke bosszújával kapcsolatban.

– Igen, azt hiszem, kihúztad nála a gyufát. A nővérem és anyukám megtanítottak arra, hogy kerüljem a nők haragját. Megszívtad – összegezte Yuuri.

– Remélem, hamar alábbhagy. Ahogy azt is, hogy nemsokára nyugdíjba megy. Már harminc éve dolgozik az iparágban. Már lejárt az ideje, jobb lenne, ha visszavonulna. Modernebb hozzáállású főszerkesztőre lenne szükségünk.

– Ki tudja. Talán megkapod a helyét – mormolta Yuuri.

– Ha! Azt kétlem. Még csak hét éve dolgozom ebben a pozícióban. A másik két szenior szerkesztőnek, Jimnek és Dave-nek kilenc, és tizennégy év tapasztalata van. Szerintem Dave kapja majd meg a székét. Megérdemelné.

– Sosem tudhatod – válaszolt Yuuri.

 

Elérték az éttermet, és bementek az ajtón, majd a gyöngyös függönyön. Várták, hogy a pincér letegye a telefont, és egy asztalhoz vezesse őket. Yuuri a pulthoz ment, és egy nagyot csapott a kemény felületre. Viktor ugrott egyet meglepetésében; erre nem számított Yuuritól. A felszolgáló letette a telefont, Yuurira nézett, és elmosolyodott.

– Yuuri! Ezer éve! – kiabált, és csapkodni kezdte Yuuri vállát, majd kezet rázott vele.

– Tegnap találkoztunk, Phichit – motyogta Yuuri.

– Lehet, de egy nap nélküled olyan, mintha nem sütne rám a Nap.

– Fogd be. Lejáratsz a barátom előtt.

Intett Viktornak, hogy lépjen közelebb, majd bemutatta őket egymásnak.

– Phichit, ő itt Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, ő Phichit Chulanont.

– Nagyon örülök, Phichit – mondta Viktor elragadó mosollyal, ahogy megrázta Phichit kezét.

– Szintúgy – mondta, és mikor csörögni kezdett a gyöngyfüggöny, mögéjük pillantott, az újonnan érkezett vendégekre. – Gyertek, megmutatom, hova ülhettek. Asztal vagy fülke?

– Még kérded? – kérdezte Yuuri gúnyosan, és Phichit nevetni kezdett.

– Akkor hát fülke!

Az étterem végébe vezette őket, és beültek egy elsötétített részre. Egy tarka lámpa lógott az asztal fölött, mindenfelé árnyékokat vetve. Senki nem ült a közelükben. Yuuri zavarodottan nézett Phichitre, miközben helyet foglalt.

– Miért hoztál minket leghátra?

– Gondoltam, egy csendes, magányos helyre vágytok. Nem erről a pasasról áradozol nekem négy napja? – kérdezte széles vigyorral. Viktor szemöldöke felszaladt a homlokán. Yuuri beszélt róla a legjobb barátjának?

– Jól van, Phichit, köszönjük. Most már elmehetsz – mondta, és elhessegette a barátját.

– Szóval – mondta Viktor, megnyújtva a magánhangzókat –, meséltél rólam a legjobb barátodnak. Sőt! Miket beszélek! Egyenesen áradoztál neki rólam?

Yuuri kínjában a kezébe temette az arcát. Viktor látta, ahogy a fülei rákvörössé válnak. Bűntudata volt, amiért piszkálta Yuurit, de ezt egyszerűen nem lehetett kihagyni.

 – Meg fogom fojtani – morogta Yuuri, és az asztalra ejtette a kezét. Megharapta az alsó ajkát, és félrenézett.

_Az ég szerelmére, Yuuri, ne csináld ezt!_

– Semmi baj. Ha ettől jobban érzed magad, elfelejtem, hogy valaha is ilyet mondott – ajánlotta Viktor. Yuuri nagyot sóhajtott, majd Viktor szemébe nézett.

– Nem az a baj... Tizennyolc éves korom óta élek Amerikában. Egyetemre jöttem ide, de a diploma után úgy döntöttem, inkább itt maradok. Biztos feltűnt már, hogy visszahúzódó vagyok – elhallgatott, és enyhe mosolyra húzódott a szája, mikor Viktor bólintott. – Egyetem alatt sem szereztem sok barátot, de ez sosem zavart. Lefoglaltak a tanulmányaim. De találkoztam Phichittel, és vele azóta is tartom a kapcsolatot. Mondjuk nehéz is lenne nem tartani, tekintve, hogy a szomszédom.

– Tényleg?

– Igen. Mikor lakást kerestem, ő mutatta meg a lépcsőházban megüresedett albérletet. A véletlen műve, hogy pont az övével szemben van – magyarázta Yuuri –, de én már lediplomáztam. Phichitnek még van három féléve, úgyhogy teljesen lefoglalja az egyetem meg az étterem. Ennek hála elég sok a szabadidőm. Mostanában egyre jobban bánom, hogy nem szereztem barátokat. Kicsit magányos így. Van pár kollégám, akikkel néha napján elmegyek valahova, de nem igazán tudok kötődni hozzájuk – mondta, és elpirult, ahogy próbálta kitalálni, hogyan folytassa.

– Nem úgy tűnik, mintha túl boldog lennél a jelenlegi helyzeteddel – mondta Viktor gyengéden.

– Nem vagyok. Mármint nem voltam! De a karambol után a kávézóban úgy éreztem, összepasszolunk. Nem volt kínos csend, sem erőltetett párbeszédek. Beszélgettünk, nevettünk és megismertük egymást. Te vagy a második ember az életemben, akivel az elejétől fogva jól érzem magam – vallotta be Yuuri.

Viktor melegen rámosolygott. Biztos volt benne, hogy hatalmas bátorság kellett Yuurinak, hogy mindezt elmondja neki. Hálás volt, amiért úgy érezte, ellazulhat a társaságában. Yuuri kezére helyezte a sajátját.

– Ennek nagyon örülök. Az eddigiek alapján nagyszerű ember vagy, Yuuri Katsuki.

– Viktor? – szólalt meg, a szívószála csomagolását babrálva.

– Hmm?

– Örülnék, ha több időt tölthetnék veled. Jó lenne, ha barátok lennénk – vallotta be Yuuri. Őszinte tekintettel nézett Viktorra, a válaszát vára. Mikor a másik rámosolygott, hátradőlt a székében.

– Annak én is nagyon örülnék, Yuuri.


	3. Tükrös metál

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri elkíséri Viktort az autószalonba, hogy lecseréljék a tönkrement járművét. A nap borzasztóan indul, de Viktor társaságában hamar javul a hangulata.
> 
> – Jó. Mennyire vagy jártas az autómechanikában?  
> – Eleget tudok, hogy veszélyesnek számítsak. Miért? – kérdezte érdeklődve.  
> – Le kell cserélnem a Volvómat, mivel... nos, tudod. Ott voltál – megállt, és kuncogott. – Gondoltam, megkérdezlek, van-e kedved elkísérni az autószalonba. Jól jönne egy kísérő, aki ért is a gépekhez, de talán még fontosabb, hogy elkellene egy barát támogatása. Nem szeretek ilyen döntéseket hozni. Végül, de nem utolsó sorban kell valaki, akiben bízhatok, hogy kordában tart majd. Rossz szokásom, hogy extravagáns költekezésbe kezdek. Na, mit mondasz? Cserébe meghívnálak vacsorára.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A szerző megjegyzései:
> 
> Titoktartási Szerződés: az üzleti szférában gyakran találkozni vele. Ebben kijelentik a felek, hogy nem adnak ki harmadik félnek információt a közös munka bizonyos részeiről. Olyan cégek és vállalatok szokták használni, akiknek különösen oda kell figyelniük a biztonságra. Sok ilyet kellett aláírnom, mielőtt szerződéses lettem. Néha még át is világítanak. Az olyat nagyon élveztem...  
> Az idézet, amit Viktor az aláírásában használt, Christopher Hitchinstől származik. Író, újságíró, irodalmi kritikus. Szerintem jól illik Viktor hivatásához.  
> Az autót, amit Yuuri vett a sajátomról mintáztam: egy Scion xB. A Kisded Jézusra esküszöm, ez minden idők legjobb járgánya. Az enyémnek is Kockamobil a neve. Lenyűgöző, mennyi szemetet bele lehet tuszkolni a cuccba. Tele van ragasztva a hátsó ablaka matricákkal, de azon videojátékok és animék vannak. Még nem találtam YOI matricát...  
> Jamie Cullum egy BÁMULATOS brit jazzénekes. Egyszerűen imádom a srácot! Ha rákerestek, ajánlom figyelmetekbe a „Pursuit” című albumát. Az a kedvencem tőle.  
> Viktornak egy Volvo S90-est néztem ki. Szexi járgány, áramvonalas és elegáns. Simán el tudom képzelni egy ilyen kocsiban. Ha belevesszük a legtöbb választható kiegészítőt, olyan 19 millió forint körül lehet.  
> A Yuengling egy amerikai sör, bár kínainak hangzik. Köszönöm, Paintedpineapple!  
> Ebben a fejezetben meg akartam mutatni Viktor bensőségesebb oldalát. Törjünk egy kicsit át azon a látszaton! Biztosan észreveszitek majd az apró jeleket, és remélem, tetszeni fognak Yuuri reakciói is.  
> Jó szórakozást a fejezethez!

A translation of [Met by Accident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).

Követheted a szerzőt [Tumblr](https://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/)-ön és [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PaxOhana)en.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Egy nagy tüsszentéssel kavarta fel a port maga körül. Leküzdötte a csiklandozó érzést az orrában, és elfojtott egy újabb kitörést. Még mélyebbre kúszott a fémpolc nyílásában, és próbálta elérni a doboz hátulját. A kinyújtott ujjbegyeivel tapogatózott, és nagyot sóhajtott, mikor végre sikerült elérnie a kábelt.

Ekkor szólalt meg a telefonja.

– Jesszus, komolyan? – morogta.

Vonakodva engedte el a kábelt, és tapogatni kezdte maga mellett a padlót. Mikor megérezte a vibrálást, megfogta a mobilt, fogadta a hívást, és belemordult:

– Yuuri Katsuki. Mi az?

– _Rossz napunk van?_ – dorombolta egy csábító, bársonyos hang.

Viktor volt az.

_Atya ég._

– Vik... áu! – kiáltotta, mikor beverte a fejét a fölötte lévő polcba, ahogy megpróbált kikúszni a szűk helyről.

_– Yuuri?_

– Baszki! – kiáltott fel, és megtapogatta a fejét, hogy nem vérzik-e.

 _– Minden rendben?_ – kérdezte Viktor aggodalmas hangon.

– Aha. Csak volt egy kisebb vitám a polccal. Bevertem a... – elhallgatott, és hangosan tüsszentett.

 _– Biztos rendben vagy? Kezdek aggódni_ – mondta Viktor.

– Egy belvárosi bank alagsorában vagyok. Poros. Sötét. Hideg. Fogalmam sincs, miért az alagsorban kell tartani a szervert, kurvára logikátlan. És meg sem tudom őket mozdítani, mert nyomnak vagy egy tonnát. Amibe új hardware kell, az természetesen legalul van. A polcok másfél méter mélyek, de csak vagy 60 centi magasak. El kell érnem a hátulját, de mint említettem, ki van zárva, hogy el tudjam fordítani őket – magyarázta Yuuri, egyre zaklatottabban részletezve a reménytelen helyzetet.

_– Kész őrület. Melyik bank?_

– Nem mondhatom el. Köt a titoktartás – válaszolt. Tudta, hogy Viktor megérti, mert minden kéziratra vonatkozóan titoktartási kötelezettsége volt.

_– Vili. Vegyél egy mély levegőt. Idáig érzem a feszültséged, és egy fél város választ el tőled._

Yuuri kuncogott Viktor megjegyzésén, majd behunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt. Öt másodpercig benntartotta, majd lassan kifújta. Kinyitotta a szemét, és jobban érezte magát. Viktor csodákra képes.

_És a hangja is._

Yuuri megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a betolakodó gondolatot, majd felvette a beszélgetés fonalát.

– Köszi, Viktor. Ez segített. Na, mesélj.

_– Nos, azért hívtalak, hogy megkérdezzem, tudnál-e segíteni valamiben, de úgy hallom, elég elfoglalt vagy. Nem akarok több terhet róni rád._

– Emiatt ne aggódj. Mire lenne szükséged?

_– Máskor is megbeszélhetjük. Nem életbevágó. Nem szeretném növelni a feszültséged._

– Azzal növeled, ha nem mondod el. Viktor. Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte, és próbálta nem kivetíteni rá az idegességét.

Viktor maga volt a megtestesült türelem és jóindulat. Igen, egy szarkasztikus tökfej volt, de ettől csak még jobban szórakoztatta a társasága. Úgy vonzotta magához Yuurit, mint egy molylepkét az esti lámpafény. Egy beletörődő sóhajt hallott a vonal másik végéről.

_– Jó. Mennyire vagy jártas az autómechanikában?_

 – Eleget tudok, hogy veszélyesnek számítsak. Miért? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

 _– Le kell cserélnem a Volvómat, mivel... nos, tudod. Ott voltál_ – megállt, és kuncogott. – _Gondoltam, megkérdezlek, van-e kedved elkísérni az autószalonba. Jól jönne egy kísérő, aki ért is a gépekhez, de talán még fontosabb, hogy elkellene egy barát támogatása. Nem szeretek ilyen döntéseket hozni. Végül, de nem utolsó sorban kell valaki, akiben bízhatok, hogy kordában tart majd. Rossz szokásom, hogy extravagáns költekezésbe kezdek. Na, mit mondasz? Cserébe meghívnálak vacsorára._

Yuuri kuncogva vette át a telefont a másik füléhez. Felült egy asztalra, és szórakozottan lóbálni kezdte a lábait.

– Tudod, hogy nem kell megvesztegetned vacsorával. Nagyon szívesen segítek – mondta, és beugrott neki valami. – Várjunk. Fogadjunk, hogy csak ingyen taxinak kellek.

Elfojtott egy nevetést, mikor meghallotta, hogy a férfi drámaian kap levegőért a vonal másik végén. Már megtanulta, hogy Viktor szereti eltúlozni a reakcióit. Ezzel mindig megnevettette Yuurit.

_– Hogyan is feltételezhetsz ilyesmit?!_

– Viktor... – kezdte Yuuri, és elmosolyodott, mikor meghallotta a másik sóhaját.

_– Lebuktam. Csak egy sofőr kell._

– Ebben az esetben meghívhatsz vacsorára – jegyezte meg Yuuri. – Mit szeretnél, mikor vegyelek fel?

 _– Lássuk csak..._ – Yuuri hallotta a szék nyikorgását, miközben a másik válaszára várt – _hat körül jó lenne? És találkozhatnánk az irodában? Nem lesz időm hazamenni előtte. A szalon kilenckor zár._

– Persze. Írd meg a címet, és ott leszek hatra.

Miután elköszöntek, Yuuri kinyomta a hívást. Épp letette volna a mobilját az asztalra, amikor megszólalt. Feloldotta a zárat, és elolvasta a legújabb üzenetet.

 

  1. _utca, 1637._



_Szólj a portán, hogy hozzám jöttél. Lemegyek az előcsarnokba, ha ideértél._

_Már alig várom, hogy lássalak! :)_

_És találd ki, mit szeretnél enni._

  
_~V_  
_„Azok az írók, akik dicshimnuszokat zengnek a szerkesztőjükről, Stockholm-szindrómától bűzlenek.”_

 

Mindig nevetnie kellett, mikor elolvasta a Viktor aláírásában szereplő idézetet. Jellemző, hogy pont egy ilyet válasszon. Kíváncsi volt, vajon a szerzők mit gondolnak róla.

A szája lassan mosolyra húzódott. A napja percről percre jobban alakult.

 

* * *

 

 

Délután négykor befejezte a munkát, mert nagy forgalomra számított. A különböző útakadályokat kerülgetve gondolkodni kezdett, leginkább a Viktorral kötött új keletű barátságán. Már majdnem eltelt egy hónap az első találkozásuk óta. Ez volt Yuuri életének egyik legjobb hónapja. Minden reggel, munka előtt beültek a kávézóba egy órára, mielőtt a dolgukra indultak volna. Napközben írogattak egymásnak; megkérdezték, mi újság a másikkal, vagy megosztottak valami érdekes fejleményt. Versenyezni kezdtek, hogy ki tudja elsütni a legelcsépeltebb viccet. Visszamentek a könyvesboltba a Triumvirátus krónikák további köteteiért. Yuuri mondta Viktornak, hogy nem szükséges elkísérnie, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vele tartson. Valami olyasmit magyarázott, hogy segít kiválasztani a megfelelő köteteket.

Egyre többet tudtak meg a másik magánéletéről is. Yuuri megtudta, hogy Viktor tavaly karácsonykor lett huszonnyolc éves. Ő klassznak tartotta, hogy vakációra esik a szülinapja, de Viktor letörte a lelkesedését. Elmondta, hogy a születésnapi és a karácsonyi ajándékát általában egyben kapta meg. Otthon viszont nem ünnepelték a karácsonyt, így amíg Amerikába nem költöztek, az a nap csak róla szólt.

Viktor szinte mindenkivel gondtalanul és kedélyesen viselkedett, de Yuuri kezdett átlátni a maszkja repedésein. Hihetetlen mennyiségű stressz érte őt a munkahelyén. A szerkesztés volt az élete; majdnem minden tevékenységét az vezérelte. Ő volt a kiadó történetének legfiatalabb szenior szerkesztője, így hatalmas elvárásoknak kellett megfelelnie, de minél több időt töltött Yuuri társaságában, annál jobban el tudott mellette lazulni. Viktor a friss hegyi levegőhöz hasonlította Yuurit.

Yuuri elmondta, hogy novemberben volt huszonnégy éves. Másfél éve diplomázott, és azonnal alkalmazta is egy nagy hálózatbiztonsági cég. A hírneve azonban megelőzte, és több vállalat is felkérte alkalmi munkákra. Viktort lenyűgözte Yuuri szakértelme, és ezt minden adandó alkalommal el is mondta neki. Mindig elpirult, mikor Viktor dicsérni kezdte.

Egymás rigolyáit is kezdték megismerni. Viktor megtudta, hogy Yuuri nem kedveli különösebben a rizst, amit valamiért rettentő viccesnek talált. Yuuri rájött, hogy Viktor egyszerűen odavan az uszkárokért. Mindketten élvezték a borzalmas katasztrófafilmeket, és megegyeztek, hogy amikor idejük engedi, csapnak egy maratont. A zenei ízlésük nagyjából megegyezett, bár Yuurié sokrétűbb volt. Megállapodtak, hogy tavasz végén Viktor elkíséri Yuurit az operába, Yuuri pedig vele tart egy balett előadásra. A Szentpétervári Balett Együttes május végén a városba látogatott, és Viktor a világért sem hagyta volna ki. Azt mondta, olyan, mintha az otthona egy szelete kopogtatna az ajtaján. Yuuri örömmel beleegyezett, mindketten izgatottan várták.

Yuuri soha nem volt még ilyen hálás egy karambolért.

A rossz oldala az volt, hogy új autót kellett vennie. Órákat töltött azzal, hogy olyat válasszon, ami megfelel a szükségleteinek, ugyanakkor a személyiségét is tükrözi. Hosszas mérlegelés után egy haszongépjármű mellett döntött. Ízléses volt, és elég tágas, hogy mindent belepakoljon, amire csak szüksége lehet a munkája során. A kollégái folyton a „kisbusza” miatt húzták, de őt ez nem zavarta. Imádta, és „Kockamobilnak” nevezte.

Yuuri fél órával korábban ért az Integralhoz. Hálát adott a parkolók istenének, hogy talált elöl egy szabad helyet. Beállt két másik jármű közé, és kiszállt. Előkotort egy órára elegendő aprót a zsebéből, majd bedobálta az automatába. Felcammogott a lépcsőn, majd átment a forgóajtón. Eddig még sosem látta Viktor munkahelyét, így most alaposan megvizsgálta az épületet. Az egyik falat keretezett képek töltötték be; olyan volt, mint egy nagy családfa. Odasétált, és szemügyre vette a fotókat. Hamar megtalálta Viktorét az egyik felső sorban. Megdobogtatta a szívét a mosoly, amit már annyira megszeretett. Minden részletét áttanulmányozta. Hogy nem vette még észre, milyen gyönyörű Viktor szeme? Az írisze tündöklő kék volt, az éjfekete pupilláját egy enyhe türkiz árnyalat keretezte.

– Hű... – motyogta ámulva.

Megugrott, és hátrafordult, mikor egy magas női hang félbeszakította az áhítatát.

– Segíthetek, uram?

– Áh, igen, elnézést – dadogta. – Viktor Nikiforovhoz jöttem.

– Sajnálom de konferenciahívása van, azt kérte, most senki ne zavarja.

– Tud róla, hogy jövök – válaszolta Yuuri, és érezte, ahogy elönti a szorongás. Gyűlölte az ilyen helyzeteket. Mindig szörnyen kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Izzadni kezdett a tenyere, mikor felsóhajtott a nő.

– Meglátom, mit tehetek. Mi a neve? – kérdezte, és mintha bosszús lett volna a hangja. Ez nem segített Yuuri idegein.

– Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.

Felemelte a telefont, tárcsázott, és várt pár másodpercet, hogy valaki felvegye.

– Sasha, itt Dinah. Egy fiatalember várja Mr. Nikiforovot az előcsarnokban. Azt mondja, megbeszélt találkozóra jött. Megtudakolnád, hogy felküldjem-e vagy sem? A neve Yuuri Katsuki – mondta, és hallgatta a másik nő válaszát. Az egyik kezével letakarta a mikrofont, és Yuurira nézett.

– Mr. Nikiforov asszisztense az. Máris megkérdezi – mondta a recepciós, és Yuuri bólintott. Dinah levette a kezét a telefonról, és megint beszélni kezdett.

– Igen, még itt vagyok. Rendben, megkérem, hogy várjon itt. Oké – mondta, és megköszönte. – Rögtön lejön. Addig nyugodtan helyet foglalhat.

A nő az előcsarnokban sorakozó bőrfotelek felé intett. Yuuri megköszönte, és elindult feléjük. Épp a habkönnyű bőranyag tapintását vizsgálta, amikor csengett a lift, és kinyílt az ajtaja.

– Mr. Katsuki? – szóltak hangosan. Felugrott, és az újonnan érkező nőhöz sietett.

– Üdv. Sasha vagyok, Viktor asszisztense – mutatkozott be széles mosollyal. Yuuri máris kedvelte Sashát.

– Yuuri Katsuki. Nagyon örülök.

– Ahogy én is – mondta a nő. – Be kell vallanom, sosem láttam még Viktort olyan izgatottnak, mint mikor szóltam neki, hogy ön megérkezett.

– Igazán? – kérdezte Yuuri meglepve. Viktor ennyire várta a találkozót?

– Igen. Általában teljesen leköti a munkája. Még soha nem fogadott látogatót az irodában, és sosem beszél a magánéletéről – magyarázta egy újabb mosoly kíséretében. – De kicsit sem bánom, hogy most másként alakult. Emberibbnek tűnik.

– Megígértem, hogy segítek neki megvenni az új kocsiját – mondta Yuuri.

– Biztos örül neki – felelte, és elhallgatott, mikor a lift a tizenharmadik emeletre ért.

Átvezette Yuurit egy fülkékkel teli útvesztőn, majd megálltak egy üvegfalú irodánál. Viktor háttal ült nekik. Egy telefonkagylóba beszélt; észre sem vette az érkezésüket. Yuuri a széles vállát és karcsú derekát csodálta, míg meg nem zavarta az epekedését egy halk kopogás. Viktor megfordult, de tovább tárgyalt. Vidáman mosolygott, és intett Yuurinak, hogy menjen be. Megköszönte Sashának, és Viktor asztalához sétált. A férfi a kanapéra mutatott, így Yuuri odalépett, a párnák közé süllyedt, és a kárpitozott háttámlának támasztotta a fejét. Aznap először tudott pihenni. Minden porcikája sajgott, és ki volt merülve. Inkább otthon lett volna a helye, de nem akarta kihagyni a lehetőséget, hogy több időt töltsön Viktorral. Felemelte a fejét, és ránézett; bólintott, mikor Viktor feltartotta a mutatóujját.

– Mindjárt vége – tátogta.

Yuuri körülnézett Viktor irodájában. Az egyik falon különféle díjak lógtak, egy másikon pedig könyvespolcok sorakoztak több méretben, tarka kötetekkel pakolva tele. A kisebb polcokon ki voltak állítva a könyvek. Visszanézett Viktorra, és mosolygott, mikor észrevette, hogy a másik figyeli őt. Yuuri a polcokra mutatott.

– Szabad? – suttogta. Örült, mikor Viktor bólintott, és ismét rámosolygott.

Felállt a kanapéról, és a falhoz sétált, majd szemügyre vette a felső polcokon lévő könyveket. Kissé mind ki volt nyitva, így belesett a borítójuk alá, és látta, hogy mind szignózva van. Leemelt egyet, és kuncogott az üzeneten, mi szerint a szerző sosem találkozott még jobb szerkesztővel. Visszatette, majd megnézte a többit is. Tágra nyílt a szeme, mikor meglátta a Triumvirátus krónikák első kötetének keményfedeles példányát. A kezébe vette, és kinyitotta az első oldalnál.

 

 _Viktornak_  
_Lehet, hogy egy tapasztalatlan balfék vagy, de nagy dolgokat látok a jövődben. Remélem, felhőtlen munkakapcsolatnak nézünk elébe. Ha elfogadsz egy tanácsot: legyen életed. Rád fér._

_Sok szeretettel,_

_Bernard_

_Ui.: Azért nem túl sok szeretettel. Talán egy felessel, ha mázlid van._

 

Yuurinak küzdenie kellett, hogy visszatartsa a kitörni készülő nevetést. A karakterek párbeszédeiből volt egy olyan érzése, hogy szarkasztikus a szerző, de fenomenális volt első kézből tapasztalni, hogy milyen a való életben. Elbűvölte Yuurit, és alig várta, hogy tovább olvassa a sorozatot.

– Igen, azt hiszem, ennyi. Küldj majd bőrmintákat, hogy kiválasszam, melyiket használjuk a kötéshez. Ja, és szalagot is. Remek. Később beszélünk. További szép estét – mondta Viktor. Letette a kagylót, és hátradőlt a székében.

– Hé – szólalt meg Yuuri.

– Hé neked – mondta Viktor mosolyogva. – Tudnál várni még pár percet? Pár dolgot még elrendeznék, és kiválasztanám, melyik kéziratokat vigyem haza.

– Egész nyugodtan. Hé, kérdezhetek valamit?

– Persze – válaszolt Viktor, és figyelte, ahogy vörösödni kezd a fiú nyaka. Ó, ez jónak ígérkezik.

– Ha odaadom a Triumvirátus krónikák köteteimet, szerinted tudnád dedikáltatni a szerzővel? Örülnék neki. Tudom, hogy buta kérés, de még sosem dedikáltattam könyvet.

– Egyáltalán nem buta, és örömmel megkérem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem bánja majd – mondta Viktor.

– Egyébként tetszik az üzenet, amit neked írt – jegyezte meg Yuuri.

– Ja, igazi mókamester... – ironizált Viktor, megnevettetve Yuurit. Visszafordult a laptopjához, és egy ideig még gépelt.

– Javult azért a napod? – kérdezte Viktor, de nem nézett fel a munkájából.

– Eh, kicsit. A munkatársaim szívatni kezdtek az új kocsim miatt. Megkérdezték, ezzel fogom-e meccsekre szállítani a fiaim egész focicsapatát.

– Áh, a csapatszállító anyuci, hm...? – kérdezte fejcsóválva. – Annál te klasszabb vagy. Amúgy kíváncsi vagyok, milyen az új autód. Nem igazán volt még szerencsém haszongépjárműhöz.

– Hamarosan meglátod, milyen.

– Már majdnem kész vagyok. A hintó előállt! – kiáltott Viktor.

– Olyan dinka vagy – kuncogott Yuuri.

Viktor kattintott még párat, aztán lecsukta a laptopját. Bepakolt pár mappát az „aktatáskájába”, majd a fogashoz lépett. Felvette a kabátját, és intett Yuurinak, hogy menjen előre. Lekapcsolta a lámpát, és bezárta az irodát. Yuuri visszanézett az üvegajtóra, és felnevetett, mikor meglátta a feliratot.

– Elírták a nevedet – jegyezte meg. Viktor sóhajtott, és lecsüggesztette a fejét.

– Igen, tudom. Hat éve próbálom rávenni őket, hogy javítsák ki. Szerintem azért hagyják így, hogy bosszantsanak.

Viktor megállt az asszisztense asztalánál, és aláírt egy pár papírt. Elköszönt a nőtől, és megeskette, hogy ő is hazamegy. Yuurit megérintette, hogy Viktor mennyire törődik a beosztottjával. Amint Sasha megígérte, hogy elindul, amint befejezte, amin épp dolgozott, elindultak a lift felé.

  
Pár perccel később elértek Yuuri kocsijához. Megnyomott egy gombot a kulcson, és kinyitotta a járművet. Viktor mélyet füttyentett, és vigyorogva nézett a másikra. Körbejárta az autót, minden részletét szemügyre véve. Kuncogott, mikor hátra ért, és meglátta az ablakon sorakozó matricákat. A Triumvirátus krónikák logója a bal alsó sarokban figyelt.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy odavagy ezért a sorozatért – cukkolta Yuurit, és figyelte a vörösödését.

– Tényleg jó, talán a legjobb fantasy, amit valaha olvastam. Örökre el tudnék veszni Árkádiában – mondta Yuuri félénken, a könyvek világára utalva. – Mehetünk?

Viktor bólintott, majd beült. Szemügyre vette a jármű belső terét. Megfordult az ülésen, hogy hátra is ellásson.

– Nagyon tágas. Mire kell ekkora tér egy egyedülálló férfinak?

– El kell férnie minden munkaeszközömnek. Van, hogy hat szervert is be kell pakolnom egyszerre. Az előző kocsimba nehezen tudtam besakkozni őket, úgyhogy most nagyobbat választottam. A legjobb, hogy előre lehet hajtani a hátsó ülést – magyarázta Yuuri.

– Nekem tetszik. Illik hozzád – tűnődött Viktor.

– Kösz – válaszolt Yuuri mosolyogva. Gyújtást adott, és elindította a kocsit. Lassú dzsessz lomha dallamai töltötték be a teret. Yuuri letekerte a hangerőt, és elnézést kért.

– Bocsi, ha egyedül vagyok, szeretem üvölttetni a zenét.

– Semmi baj. Jamie Cullum, hm? Jó hangja van. Tekerd feljebb! – mondta Viktor izgatottan. Yuuri vigyorogva vette fel a hangerőt.

Viktor elmondta, hogy a Volvo szalonba akar menni, mire Yuuri heccelni kezdte, hogy meg van áldva azzal a márkával. Viktor ellenkezett. Azzal érvelt, hogy strapabíró kocsikat gyártanak, és nekik vannak a legjobb biztonsági statisztikáik a piacon. Az út további részében együtt énekeltek az autórádióval. Yuuri nem szeretett mások társaságában énekelni, de ez most jól esett neki. Felnevetett, mikor látta, hogy Viktor táncolni kezd az anyósülésen. Láthatóan odavolt a dzsesszért.

Húsz perccel később megérkeztek a kereskedéshez, ahol rögtön le is támadta őket egy ügynök, és elkezdte mutogatni a modelleket. Viktor elmondta, hogy valami elegánsra és stílusosra vágyik. Egyetlen kikötése, hogy fekete legyen, fémes fénnyel. Szerette, ahogy megcsillannak rajta az éjszakai városi fények. Yuuri fejcsóválva forgatta a szemét Viktor sznobságán. Az ügynök mutatott nekik pár autót, és néhányat el is vittek egy-egy tesztkörre. Viktor ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Yuuri is vezesse őket; kíváncsi volt az őszinte véleményére. Boldog volt, hogy Viktor ennyire bevonta őt a folyamatba.

Miután megbeszélték a biztonságtechnikai adatokat, a fogyasztást, a különböző motorok teljesítményét és a választható extrákat, Viktor kiválasztott egy modellt. Természetesen a legjobb kellett neki, és sport szedánt rendelt prémium plusz csomagban, minden elérhető extrával. Yuuri alkudozni kezdett az ügynökkel, megpróbálta kiharcolni a lehető legalacsonyabb árat. Konzultáltak a kereskedés menedzserével is. A szalon juttatásainak csökkentésével, és két választható extra kilövésével végül sikerült több ezer dollárt lefaragni az eredeti árból.  Viktor csak ámult, és hihetetlenül hálás volt, amiért Yuuri elkísérte őt. Még soha senki nem állt így ki az érdekeiért. Az ügynök a türelmüket kérte, és elment kinyomtatni a szerződés papírjait.

– Ezt meg hogy az ördögbe csináltad? – kérdezte Viktor teljesen elképedve.

– Emlékeztetlek, hogy pár hete ugyanezeket a köröket futottam be én is. És bocsi, hogy én nem hívtalak el magammal. Azt gondoltam, nem érdekelne – válaszolt.

– Emiatt ne aggódj – nyugtatta Viktor.

– A munkám során gyakran kell alkudoznom szerződéskötés közben, bár általában az asztal másik oldalán ülök. Sok trükköt tanultam az üzletről. Az egyik legfontosabb, hogy ne játszd ki az összes lapodat. Ezért mondogattam, hogy ne szólj közbe.

– Áhá, mindent értek. Azt hittem, csak szemétkedsz – duzzogott Viktor. Yuuri tudta, hogy viccel, és nevetett.

– Ja! Erről jut eszembe. Ma csalódást okoztál, Yuuri – közölte Viktor, és mosolygott, mikor a másik arcára kiült a meglepetés.

– Tessék? Miért, mit csináltam? – kérdezte Yuuri döbbenten.

– Azt hittem, egy angyal vagy, aki a mennyekből szállt alá, de az angyalok nem szitkozódnak. Ma kész tirádát zúdítottál rám, mikor telefonáltunk – cukkolta.

– Ideges voltam. Az egyik legrosszabb napom volt az egyetem óta. De egykettőre jobb lett – vallotta be vigyorogva.

– Ennek örülök – mondta Viktor, megveregetve Yuuri lábát.

Az érintéstől egy hőhullám söpört végig Yuurin, de igyekezett nyugodt maradni.

_Esküszöm, még egy ilyen, és rád vetem magam._

Nem sokkal később visszatért az ügynök, és elnézést kért, amiért elfelejtette tisztázni a legfontosabb kérdést: Ki fog fizetni a gépjárműért? Viktor tudatta vele, hogy a biztosítótársaság hamarosan fizetni fog, ő pedig ír egy csekket a különbözetről. Átadta a férfinak az elszámolási nyomtatványt, amit a biztosítótól kapott. Az ügynök ismét pár perc türelmet kért, és magukra hagyta őket.

Yuuri csak ámult. Tudta, hogy Viktor jobb anyagi helyzetben van, mint ő, de egy összegben fizetni egy kocsiért? Ráadásul egy luxusautóról van szó! Yuuri el sem tudta képzelni, hogy valaha is ki tud majd fizetni zsebből egy autót. Egész hátralévő életében fizetnie kell majd az autóhitelek törlesztését.

– Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte Viktor, visszazökkentve őt a jelenbe.

– Csak meglepődtem, hogy megengedheted ezt magadnak – vallotta be Yuuri.

– Mármint micsodát?

– Egy összegben kifizetni egy új autót? – reflektált Yuuri.

– Óh. Minden bónuszomat félreteszem vészhelyzetekre és váratlan kiadásokra. Szerintem ez annak számít – mondta kacsintva, és elmosolyodott a másik pirulása láttán.

– Elképesztő. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is eljutok erre a szintre – suttogta Yuuri vágyakozva.

– Sosem tudhatod. Szerintem el fogsz.

Nem sokkal később Viktor átnyújtott egy csekket, és közölték vele, hogy három hét múlva megérkezik a járműve. Nem örült, hogy ennyi időbe fog kerülni, de belátta, hogy reális, miután közölték, hogy Svédországból szállítják ide. Visszaindultak a városba.

– Mit kér vacsorára, nemes sofőröm? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Hmm, nem is tudom. Neked mihez lenne kedved?

– Na nem, ilyet nem játsszunk. Nekem szentelted a legrosszabb napod estéjét, úgyhogy te döntesz – jelentette ki Viktor. Yuuri lemondóan sóhajtott, és gondolkodott pár percig.

– Hát, nem tudom. Talán egy undorítóan zsíros hamburger sült krumplival – javasolta.

– Szívemből szóltál! – mondta Viktor. – Tudok is egy jó helyet. Beírom a címet a GPS-edbe.

– Fejből tudod a címet? – kérdezte Yuuri, Viktor lököttségén ámulva.

_Ennivalóan lökött._

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri megcsóválta a fejét, és tovább vezetett. Követte a GPS ausztrál akcentussal kiadott utasításait, míg végül megérkeztek a célállomáshoz. Talált egy szabad helyet az ütött-kopott parkolóban, és kiszálltak a kocsiból. Egy bárnál voltak.

– Te egy bárba hoztál engem? Azt hittem, megetetsz – morgott Yuuri.

– Meg is. Náluk kapni a legnagyobb, legfinomabb, legzsírosabb burgert az egész ismert univerzumban. És hatalmas, kézzel szeletelt sült krumplit. Imádni fogod. Na, gyere! – szólt Viktor, és a fejével a bejárati ajtó felé intett. Bementek az épületbe. A sötét helyiség füstös volt, és klasszikus rockzene szólt a zenegépből. Hétköznap este lévén nem volt tele a hely. Találtak egy asztalt, és megvárták a felszolgálót.

– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen helyekre jársz – vallotta be Yuuri.

– Tele vagyok meglepetésekkel – vigyorgott rá Viktor -, szeretem az ilyen ismeretlen helyeket. Az emberek fel sem fogják, micsoda rejtett gyöngyszemek ezek. Ami azt illeti, elég gyakran járok ide, bár az utóbbi hónapban nem voltam.

– Hogyhogy?

– Más kötötte le a figyelmemet – válaszolt Viktor, kacsintva. Yuuri azzal a mosollyal felelt, amit Viktor annyira szeretett. Elhallgattak, mikor odaért hozzájuk egy fiatal nő.

– Viktor! Hát te meg hol a fenében voltál? Ezer éve nem láttalak – mondta a pincérnő.

– Téged is jó viszontlátni, Eva. Az utóbbi időben kissé elfoglalt voltam. Hogy vagy?

– Egész jól. Amúgy ötöst kaptam a beadandómra. Kösz, hogy segítettél benne. Ki a barátod?

– Eva, ő itt Yuuri. Yuuri, Eva – mutatta be őket egymásnak Viktor. – Hé, hoznál nekünk két Jumbo menüt, mindennel? Meg két sört. Te milyet kérsz?

– Öhm, nem tudom. Nem vagyok nagy sörös. Yuengling, talán? – mondta Yuuri, a pincérre nézve.

– Rendben, két Jumbo menü, egy Yuengling és egy Heineken. Még valamit? – kérdezte, miközben a noteszébe jegyzetelt.

– Áh, két pohár vizet. Citromkarikával, ha lehet.

– Rögtön hozom. Beadom a rendelést, és már itt is vagyok.

Viktor a lányra mosolygott, majd összekulcsolta a kezét az asztalon. A zenegép átváltott egy alternatív brit bandára, és Yuuri alig láthatóan mozogni kezdett a ritmusra. Viktornak beugrott egy gondolat, ami korábban fogalmazódott meg benne az este folyamán.

– Jó hangod van, tudsz róla? – kérdezte.

Yuuri szeme kitágult, az ajkai apró résre nyíltak. Nem volt hozzászokva a dicséretekhez, de Viktor folyamatosan zúdította rá őket. Sosem tartotta jónak a hangját, de élvezte az éneklést. Mikor egyedül volt, általában teli torokból dalolt.

– Öhm, köszönöm – válaszolt teljes zavarban -, de én nem hiszem.

– Márpedig de. Tetszik, hogy ki lehet hallani az akcentusod. Azt kell mondanom, magával ragadó – mondta Viktor.

Yuurinak muszáj volt másfelé terelnie a beszélgetést.

– Ha már az akcentusoknál tartunk. Tudom, hogy Oroszországból jöttél, de nem hallatszik a beszédeden. Ez miért van? – kérdezte, és oldalra döntötte a fejét, mikor a másik somolygott.

– Már vártam, mikor kérdezed meg. A családom tizenhat éves koromban települt az Egyesült Államokba. Azóta bőven volt alkalmam gyakorolni az angol nyelvtudásomat, így az akcentusom idővel elhalványult. A családommal még mindig oroszul beszélek, de azt leszámítva nem igazán használom a nyelvet – magyarázta.

– Értem. Anyukám ugyanezzel nyaggat. Azt mondja, elfelejtek japánul.

Viktor felnevetett, majd jelzett, hogy kimegy a mosdóba. A visszaúton a pincérnő leszólította. Megállt a bárpult előtt, és rátámaszkodott.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Aranyos a barátod. Szerinted megadná a számát? – kérdezte a lány, mire Viktor összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Nem – felelte kurtán, majd sarkon fordult, és visszament az asztalhoz. Még a helyükről is hallotta Eva vihogását.

– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Yuuri.

– Hülyéskedik. Szeret bosszantani.

– Óh. És milyen beadandóról beszélt?

– Egyetemista. Azt hiszem, irodalom szakos, és tanári képzést csinál mellette. Meggyűlt a baja az egyik beadandójával. Segítettem neki a vázlattal, és mikor elkészült, lektoráltam.

– Nagyszerű ember vagy, Viktor Nikiforov – mondta Yuuri mosolyogva. Most Viktoron volt a vörösödés sora, és Yuuri mennyeinek tartotta az arccsontját körülölelő rózsaszín pírt.

_És én még azt hittem, ennél már nem lehet gyönyörűbb! Nyugalom, Yuuri!_

– Nem olyan nagy dolog – motyogta Viktor szerényen.

– De, igenis az. És nem ez az első alkalom, hogy látom, milyen sok mindent teszel másokért. Amikor először találkoztunk, pár szóval sikerült feldobnod a barista lány napját. Kedves vagy az asszisztenseddel, és tisztelettel bánsz vele. Most pedig megtudom, hogy a szabadidődben kisegítetted Evát? Minden elismerésem – mondta Yuuri, elhalmozva dicséretekkel.

– Köszönöm. Jól esik – mondta Viktor mosolyogva.

Nem sokkal később meghozták a vacsorát, amit viszonylagos csendben ettek meg. Az alkoholfogyasztást fejenként egy sörre korlátozták, de Viktor megeskette Yuurit, hogy valamikor visszajönnek, és „feledésbe isszák magukat” – ahogy ő fogalmazott. Yuuri belement, de nem volt oda a másnaposság gondolatáért. Viktor fizette a számlát, Yuuri hiába tiltakozott, hogy állja a saját részét. Szó szerint ki kellett tépnie a számlát Yuuri kezéből, hogy a pulthoz mehessen és fizessen a vacsoráért.

Yuuri hazáig vitte Viktort, és elismerően füttyentett.

– Szép épület – mondta -, és látom, portaszolgálat is van. Nem rossz.

– Igen, szeretek itt lakni. Jó környék és csöndes. Az házirend kizárja a kisgyerekeket, így relatív nyugalomban dolgozhatok.

– Jól hangzik. Felettem egy család lakik, és a gyerekek olyan hangosan trappolnak néha, mint egy elefántcsorda. De tudod, mi a fura? – kérdezte Yuuri, Viktorra nézve.

– Na, mi?

– Csak három tömbnyire laksz tőlem.

Viktor szemöldöke felszaladt meglepetésében.

– Tényleg? Hogyhogy nem futottunk még egymásba? – kérdezte.

– Nagy város – tűnődött Yuuri mosolyogva.

– Jobb, ha megyek. Még vár rám egy adag munka – mondta Viktor, és kiszállt a kocsiból.

Yuuri úgy döntött, mielőtt elindul, még megvárja, hogy a másik bemenjen az épületbe. Meglepődött, mikor Viktor félúton megfordult, visszament az autójához, majd intett neki, hogy engedje le az ablakot.

– Hé, majdnem elfelejtettem. Van terved a hétvégére? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Egyelőre még nincs. Miért? – érdeklődött Yuuri.

– Van kedved egy borzalmas katasztrófafilm maratonhoz? Szerintem megérdemlek egy szabad hétvégét.

Yuuri elvigyorodott. Imádott Viktor társaságában lenni, és a férfi most belépőt kínált neki a személyes terébe. Valószínűleg túlreagálta, de megtiszteltetésnek érezte a meghívást.

– Az szuper lenne! Hozok egy pár filmet.

– Úgy készülj, hogy itt töltesz vagy három napot. A gyűjteményem roppant terjedelmes.

– Rendben, majd utazótáskával jövök – ugratta Yuuri. – De bármennyire is szeretnék maradni, nekem is indulnom kell. Ne maradj fent sokáig!

– Nem fogok, ígérem. Aludj jól, Yuuri – mondta Viktor, kacsintva.

_Ha tudnád, mit művel velem, mikor ezt teszed, Viktor..._

– Te is – felelte. Végignézte, hogy Viktor besétál az épületbe, majd belenézett a visszapillantóba, és útnak indult.

– Álmodj szépeket, Viktor.

 


	4. Melletted vagyok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aznap délutánra terveik voltak, de Yuuri betegsége közbeszól.
> 
> – Tessék – mondta Phichit, és átnyújtott neki egy műanyagdobozkát, benne egy hőmérővel. – és mondd meg Yuurinak, hogy ráér venni helyette egy másikat nekem, ha majd jobban lesz. Köszönöm, de nem kérek a nyavalyájából.  
> – Meglesz – felelte Viktor egy laza tisztelgés kíséretében, majd visszaindult Yuuri lakásába. Beengedte magát, és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Megtorpant az elé táruló látvány miatt, és melegen elmosolyodott. Yuuri aludt, a karjai a feje fölé voltak hajlítva. Arccal kifelé feküdt, a szája résnyire nyitva volt. A hosszú szempillái remegtek a csukott szemhéja mögötti szemmozgástól. Határozottan angyali volt.  
> Viktor megharapta az alsó ajkát. Úgy kellett neki egy fotó, mint szomjazónak a víz, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy helyes lenne a másik tudta nélkül lencsevégre kapnia. Úgy döntött, nem törődik a formaságokkal. Felkapta a mobilját a dohányzóasztalról, és a fiú felé tartotta. Kikapcsolta a vakut, és lefotózta. Egy percig csak bámulta a képernyőt, és vigyorgott, mint a vadalma.
> 
> A francba, totál belezúgtam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A szerző megjegyzései:
> 
> A "Fagypont – Jégkorszak Miamiban" egy B-kategóriás katasztrófafilm, amiben megváltozik a Föld mágneses tere, és a Déli-sarkpont Miamiba kerül. Jég. Hó. Emberek halnak meg. Borzalmas. Nézzétek meg.  
> A CAT. 8 egy minisorozat, amiben egy napkitörés hulláma közeledik a Föld felé, és katasztrofális geológiai jelenségeket okoz. Megsülnek az elektronikai rendszerek. Őrület. Emberek halnak meg. Borzalmas. Nézzétek meg.  
> A mononukleózis, vagy más néven a "csókbetegség" szívás. Évekkel ezelőtt kaptam el, egy streptococcus fertőzéssel együtt. Soha életemben nem voltam még olyan beteg. A tünetek nagyjából olyanok, amilyennek leírtam őket, de Yuuri lázát feltoltam egy pár fokkal. A kezelés és az utókezelés is ilyen a monónál.   
> Remélem, tetszik majd a „Melletted vagyok”. Ne öljetek meg, amiért nem azt írtam, amit reméltetek ;)

A translation of [Met by Accident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).

Követheted a szerzőt [Tumblr](https://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/)-ön és [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PaxOhana)en.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Az éjjeliszekrényen hangosan rezgő telefon verte fel az álmából. Gyorsan felkapta a fejét, és próbált magához térni, majd megállapította, hogy valaki üzenetet írt neki. Kézbe vette a mobilját, a hasára fordult, és a párnára ejtette a fejét. Szemmagasságba emelte a készüléket, feloldotta a képernyőt, és elolvasta az üzenetet.

– Ne már... komolyan? – nyüszített fel.

_Sajnálom, de le kell mondanom a mai mozimaratont._  
_Szörnyen érzem magam. Aludni sem tudtam a betegség miatt._  
_Tényleg nagyon sajnálom._  
_**Yuuri**_

Megnyomta a válasz gombot, írt egy rövid üzenetet és törölte az aláírását. Feltételezte, hogy Yuurinak most nincs hozzá hangulata.

_Mit tehetek?  
Szükséged van valamire?  
Mik a tünetek?_  
_~V_

Pár percig némán várt a válaszra, és már épp hívni akarta Yuurit, mikor rezgett a mobilja.

_Nagyon fáj a torkom, fáj minden porcikám és hullafáradt vagyok.  
Szerintem megfázás lehet.  
De rendbe jövök.  
Remélem, nem ébresztettelek fel. Korán van.  
Megpróbálok aludni. Tényleg nagyon fáradt vagyok._  
_**Yuuri**_

_Majd írj, ha felébredtél.  
És ajánlom, hogy szólj, ha valamire szükséged van!_  
_~V_

_Igenis, anyu :P  
**Yuuri**_

Viktor kuncogva bámulta a választ. Yuurinak jó oka volt lemondani a terveket, de attól még nagyon maga alatt volt miatta. Már várta ezt a délutánt. Nem elég, hogy az emberiség történetének legborzasztóbb katasztrófafilmjeit tervezték nézni; ráadásul Yuuri társaságában lett volna. Ahogy teltek a napok, úgy kerültek egyre közelebb egymáshoz, de Viktor igyekezett lassan haladni a barátságuk útján. A lehető legtökéletesebbre akarta csiszolni. Ha a legcsekélyebb esélye is megvolt annak, hogy egyszer több lesz belőle, biztos alapokat akart felépíteni. Viktor türelmes volt, és a türelem rózsát terem, nem igaz? Ezzel a gondolattal merült ismét álomba.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor pár órával később felébredt, letusolt és felöltözött. Keresett egy proteinszeletet a konyhaszekrényben, felkapott egy bevásárlószatyrot, és a farzsebébe csúsztatta a tárcáját, mielőtt kilépett a bejárati ajtón. Be kellett vásárolnia. Nem szerette a lélektelen nagyvállalatokat, így a szupermarketek helyett inkább a családi üzemeltetésű boltokba járt. Ma a zöldségpiacra tervezett elmenni, azután a henteshez és a halashoz. A pékségen is elgondolkodott, de mindig több péksütivel jött ki a boltból a tervezettnél. Az idős olasz hölgy a pékségben kinevette a múltkor, amikor egy egész tortával indult haza tőle.

Egy ideje már a piac sorait járta, mikor rezegni kezdett a telefon a nadrágzsebében. Mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy Yuuri írt neki.

– Az alvó királyfi tehát felébredt hosszú álmából – kuncogott magában. Megnyomta a hívás gombját a képernyő sarkában, és a válaszra várva számolta a csörgéseket.

– _Halló?_ – hallatszott egy gyenge, rekedt hang. Viktor összerezzent.

– Hé – mondta gyengéden.

_– Hé neked._

– Mint a mosott rongy, mi?

_– Aha._

Yuuri rövid válaszaiból egyértelmű volt, mennyire kínozza a begyulladt torka.

– Jobb már, mint reggel, mikor írtál?

_– Nem, sőt. Rosszabb._

Viktor összeráncolta a homlokát. Emlékezett, hogy kiskorában azt mondta neki a mama, hogy a megfázás általában nem jár lázzal és fáradtsággal. Ez inkább az influenzára volt jellemző, vagy más, komolyabb vírusokra.

– Yuuri, biztos, hogy ez csak egy nátha?

_– Eléggé. Holnapra szerintem már talpon leszek. Legalább nem hétköznap betegedtem le. Nincs időm kimaradni a melóból._

– Van bármi, amire szükséged van, vagy szeretnél? – kérdezte Viktor, és elkezdett zöldségeket válogatni a mama híres tyúkhúsleveséhez. Úgy döntött, benéz a közeli olasz kisboltba is.

_– Van elég ásványvizem, de lehet, hogy jól jönne egy kis citromos víz._

– Vihetek neked, ha szeretnéd – ajánlotta fel Viktor.

_– Ne gyere át egy palack ásványvíz miatt, Viktor. És azt sem akarom, hogy elkapd._

– Jól van. De ígérd meg, hogy szólsz, ha bármire is szükséged van. Azt sem bánom, ha az éjszaka közepén hívsz.

_– Ígérem. Köszönöm, Viktor. Most megyek. Tényleg fáj a torkom._

– Semmi baj. Remélem, hamar elmúlik.

_– Mhmm._

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor gyorsan lezavarta a vásárlást, és még beugrott a közeli vegyesboltba. Megpakolta a kosarát pár dologgal, aztán a pénztárhoz indult. Fizetett, elpakolt mindent, aztán útnak indult a következő megálló felé.

Mikor odaért, elővette a tárcáját, és megkereste a cetlit, amit korábban beletett. Igyekezett megfejteni a macskakaparást, közben átkozta magát a kiolvashatatlan kézírásáért. Mikor megtalálta a keresett lakást, felcsengetett.

_– Igen?_ – szólalt meg egy gyenge hang.

– Csomagja jött! Beenged? – csicsergett Viktor a kaputelefonba.

_– Viktor? Mi? Honnan tudtad, hol lakom?_

– Majd elmondom, ha beengedtél – válaszolt, jót derülve Yuuri döbbenetén.

Berregni kezdett a kapu, jelezve, hogy Yuuri beengedte. Felcaplatott az ötödik emeletre, bement a folyosó ajtaján, és végigment az ajtók előtt, mindegyik fölött megnézve a számot. Yuuri lakását leghátul találta meg. Átnézett a folyosó másik oldalára, és vigyorogva kezdte vizsgálni a hörcsögökkel telerajzolt táblát. Ez lesz Phichit lakása.

Viktor kopogott, és várta, hogy Yuuri beengedje. Pár perc elteltével kezdett nyugtalankodni, és újra bekopogott. Talán Yuuri a mosdóban van. Kihalászta a mobilját a zsebéből, és üzenetet írt Yuurinak.

_Az ajtóban állok._  
_~V_

A telefonja pillanatokkal később rezgett.

_Hallottalak._  
Csak nehéz kimászni az ágyból.  
Egy perc és ott vagyok.  
**Yuuri**

Bepötyögte a választ, és elküldte.

_Csak nyugodtan. Nem megyek sehova.  
~V_

Fémes csörgésre lett figyelmes, és felnézett a telefonjáról. Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, mögüle pedig előtűnt Yuuri. Viktor szíve megszakadt, mikor meglátta. A haja összevissza állt, és az arca oldalára volt tapadva az izzadtságtól. Falfehér volt, csak az orcáján lehetett látni némi színt, de az is égő rózsaszín volt. A szeme üveges volt és elgyötört. Viktornak feltűnt, hogy a fiú az ajtónak támaszkodik, és nehezére esik állva maradni.

– Jaj, Yuuri – mondta gyengéden. – Miért nem mondtad, hogy ilyen rossz a helyzet?

– Nem akartam, hogy aggódj – mondta rekedten, egy gyenge mosoly kíséretében -, és mikor legutóbb beszéltünk, még nem volt ilyen súlyos. Egyre rosszabb lesz.

– Na, gyere, ágyba duglak – mondta Viktor.

Viktor ledobta a táskáját az ajtóba, a vállára vette Yuuri karját, és átkarolta a derekát. Lassan a kanapéhoz segítette, de megállt, mielőtt ráfektette volna.

– Kanapé, vagy ágy?

– A kanapé megfelel – mondta Yuuri.

Viktor bólintott, és segített neki, hogy kényelmesen el tudjon helyezkedni. Amint megbizonyosodott róla, hogy rendben lesz, Viktor végigment a rövid folyosón, és megkereste a hálószobát. Mikor megtalálta, összeszedett egy kupac párnát és a takarót az ágyról. Visszament a nappaliba, és lekuporodott a kanapé elé. Meleg mosoly terült el az arcán, mikor látta, hogy a fiú már el is aludt.

– Yuuri – szólt neki halkan. – Kelj fel egy pillanatra, hogy kényelembe tudjalak helyezni. Utána visszaaludhatsz, ígérem.

Bólintott, majd felült, amennyire tudott, de felnyögött a mozdulattól. Viktor a karfához helyezte a párnákat, és Yuurira terítette a takarót, a széleit gondosan behajtogatva. A fiú homlokához nyomta a kézhátát, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Yuuri, ég a homlokod – mondta. – Van lázmérőd? Sóhajtott, mikor a másik megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudod, itthon van-e Phichit? – kérdezte, és kezdett bűntudata lenni, amiért nem hagyja őt pihenni. Yuuri válaszként csak megemelte a vállát.

– Oké, egy perc és jövök. Nem kell megkérjelek, hogy maradj, ahol vagy, ugye? Szerintem teszek három lépést, és már alszol is – heccelte, és elégedettség töltötte el, mikor Yuuri arcán megjelent egy halvány mosoly.

Kiment a lakásból, át a folyosó másik oldalára, és bekopogott Phichithez. Már majdnem feladta, mikor kinyílt az ajtó. Phichit morogva dörzsölte a szemét, de sokatmondó mosolyra húzódott a szája, mikor meglátta, ki az.

– Viktor! – kiáltotta boldogan. – Micsoda meglepetés! Jó újra látni téged. Csak nem Yuurihoz jöttél, hm?

Viktor somolygott, mikor Phichit rákacsintott. Ha nem ismerte volna a másikat, azt hitte volna, romantikus kapcsolatra próbál célozgatni kettejük között.

– Semmi olyasmi, Phichit – mondta, és kuncogott, mikor a másik válla csalódottan leesett. – Figyelj, van hőmérőd?

– Milyen? Sütihez való? Vagy húshoz kellene? A levegő hőmér...

– Lázmérő, egy beteg emberhez... – szólt közbe Viktor. – Yuuri elkapott valamit, és melegnek éreztem a homlokát. Tudni szeretném, hogy nincs-e túl magas láza.

– Ó. Miért nem szólt nekem? – kérdezte Phichit, egy kicsit csalódottan, amiért a barátja nem kérte a segítségét.

– Szerintem egész nap aludt – mondta Viktor. – Gondolom, nekem sem szólt volna, ha nem kell emiatt lemondania a délutáni programunkat.

Erre Phichit felkapta a fejét; csak úgy villogott a szeme az érdeklődéstől.

– Tervek? Igazán? Mifélék?

– Phichit, hidd el, tényleg szeretnék beszélgetni, de most vissza kell mennem Yuurihoz. Ha majd jobban lesz, ígérem, beavatlak a részletekbe. Megegyeztünk?

– Meg – mondta hunyorítva –, de ajánlom, hogy tartsd a szavad. Egy perc és jövök.

Viktor a folyosón várta. Valami random dallamot fütyült, amit napközben hallott, és a falat nézte, amire tarka festmények voltak felaggatva. Meglepte, hogy senki nem lopta még el őket, de tény, hogy nem voltak valami szépek.

– Tessék – mondta Phichit, és átnyújtott neki egy műanyagdobozkát, benne egy hőmérővel –, és mondd meg Yuurinak, hogy ráér venni helyette egy másikat nekem, ha majd jobban lesz.  Köszönöm, de nem kérek a nyavalyájából.

– Meglesz – felelte Viktor egy laza tisztelgés kíséretében, majd visszaindult Yuuri lakásába.  Beengedte magát, és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  Megtorpant az elé táruló látvány miatt, és melegen elmosolyodott.  Yuuri aludt, a karjai a feje fölé voltak hajlítva.  Arccal kifelé feküdt, a szája résnyire nyitva volt.  Határozottan angyali volt. 

Viktor beleharapott az ajkába. Úgy kellett neki egy fotó, mint szomjazónak a víz, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy helyes lenne a másik tudta nélkül lencsevégre kapnia.  Úgy döntött, nem törődik a formaságokkal. Felkapta a mobilját a dohányzóasztalról, és a fiú felé tartotta.  Kikapcsolta a vakut, és lefotózta.  Egy percig csak bámulta a képernyőt, és vigyorgott, mint a vadalma.

_A francba, totál belezúgtam._

Visszatette a telefont az asztalra, és a konyha felé vette az irányt. Elkezdett ismerkedni a berendezéssel, és kipakolta a korábban vásárolt élelmiszereket.

  

* * *

 

 

Viktor a következő néhány órát egy magával hozott kézirat olvasásával töltötte. Reggel fontolgatta, hogy beugrik Yuurihoz egy pár dologgal, amire szüksége lehet, úgyhogy pakolt magának anyagot, amivel elfoglalhatja magát. Gondola, hogy Yuuri az idő nagy részében aludni fog, és nem lett volna jó, ha arra ébred, hogy Viktor tátott szájjal bámulja őt. Hálát adott az eszének, hogy odatett magának pár rend váltásruhát és pizsamát. Magával hozott néhány katasztrófafilmet is, hátha Yuurinak kedve támadna nézni valamit, de most, hogy látta, milyen állapotban van a fiú, feltételezte, hogy egész nap csak aludni fog.

A kanapé felé nézett, mikor motozást hallott. Figyelte, ahogy Yuuri ásít, majd az oldalára fordul. Viktort valósággal elvarázsolta a látvány, ahogy a másik lassan felébred. Mikor kinyílt a szeme, Viktor szelíden rámosolygott.

– Szép délutánt, álomszuszék – mondta.

– Hé.

– Hé neked – válaszolt Viktor a szokásos köszönésükkel.

– Meddig aludtam? – kérdezte Yuuri.

– Öhm, úgy... – megállt, és a telefonjára nézett – ahogy látom, nagyjából három és fél órát.

– Anyám – morogta Yuuri, a szemét dörzsölve – napközben sosem alszom ennyit.

– Nem vagy jól. Ilyenkor előfordul az ilyen. Szükséged van valamire? Hoztam húslevest, jégkrémet, pudingot és citromos-lime-os ásványvizet.

– Erre igazán nem volt szükség – mondta Yuuri.

– Lehet, de én így akartam – válaszolta. – Kérsz ásványvizet?

Yuuri bólintott, és Viktor a konyhába ment, majd átkutatta a szekrényeket, míg talált egy poharat. A konyhapultra tette, és megtöltötte vízzel. Visszament a kanapéhoz, segített Yuurinak felülni, és átadta neki a poharat. A másik húzóra megitta a tartalmát, majd a kézfejével törölte meg a száját.

_Lehetne még ennél is ennivalóbb?_

– Hozok még egyet, de azt lassabban idd meg, jó? – javasolta Viktor. Yuuri bólintott, és visszafeküdt.

Viktor visszament a konyhába, kinyitotta a hűtőt, és elővette a palackot. Meglátta a húsleveses edényt, és arra gondolt, talán jól esne Yuurinak egy adag.

– Vigyek egy kis tyúkhúslevest? Egy olasz kisboltból van, ahova gyakran járok. Ők maguk főzik. Van benne egy kevés petrezselyem és fokhagyma, de gondoltam, talán jót tenne a torkodnak – javasolta Viktor.

– Jól hangzik.

– Bögre vagy tányér? – kérdezte.

– Bögre, köszönöm.

– Egy bögre tyúkhúsleves rendel – dalolta Viktor.

Egy porcelánbögrébe kanalazott egy adag levest, és betette a mikróba. Megnyomott pár gombot, és a pultnak dőlve várta, hogy felmelegedjen. Mikor meghallotta a sípszót, kinyitotta az ajtaját, megfogta a bögrét, de rögtön el is rántotta a kezét, mielőtt megégette volna a tűzforró pohár. Körülnézett, és keresett egy edényfogót, majd visszatért vele a mikróhoz. Óvatosan kiemelte a bögrét a gépből, majd a pultra helyezte.

– Kell neki pár perc, hogy lehűljön. Hozzak még valamit? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Belenéznél a hűtő melletti szekrénybe? Kell lennie ott egy üveg paracetamolnak. Ide tudnád hozni?

– Persze – mondta.

Viktor kinyitotta a szekrényajtót, és végigpásztázta a címkéket. Mikor megtalálta a fájdalomcsillapítót, lekapta a sorból, és a másik kezébe passzolta. A gyógyszerrel és egy pohár ásványvízzel a kezében tért vissza a szobába. Átadta Yuurinak az üveget, aki kinyitotta, majd kiöntött pár tablettát a markába. Bekapta a gyógyszereket, és a Viktor kezében lévő pohár felé nyúlt, majd ivott pár kortyot, hogy lemenjenek a tabletták. Azután visszaadta Viktornak a poharat, aki letette az asztalra.

– Van poháralátéted? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Nem, ez csak egy régi, használt asztal. Nem zavarnak túlságosan a pohárfoltok – nyögte Yuuri, és visszarogyott a kanapéra. Viktornak feltűnt, hogy Yuuri nyöszörgött, ahogy leért a felsőteste. Talán tovább romlott az állapota.

– Tudom, hogy a maratonnak lőttek, de azért elhoztam egy pár filmet. Van kedved nézni valamit? – kérdezte.

– Jól hangzik. Nem ártana fennmaradnom pár órát, különben ma éjjel biztosan nem alszom – mondta Yuuri.

– Nem hiszem, hogy most gondjaid lesznek az alvással – felelte Viktor, és elmosolyodott a másik gyenge nevetésének hallatán.

Felállt, és felvette a táskáját a földről, majd visszaült a székbe, a táskájával az ölében. Áttúrta a tartalmát, majd mikor megtalálta a filmeket, kihalászta őket, és átadta Yuurinak. Ő mindet megvizsgálta, elolvasta a borító hátulján lévő leírásokat, kivett egyet, és visszanyújtotta Viktornak.

– Ez megvan nekem is – mondta. A „Fagypont – Jégkorszak Miamiban” volt az. Szemügyre vette a másik kettőt, majd az egyiket odaadta Viktornak.

– Megnézhetjük ezt? Még nem láttam – mondta.

– Persze. A CAT. 8, mi? Ez igazából egy minisorozat. Készülj egy borzalmas Napkitörés-katasztrófára – cukkolta Viktor.

– Készen állok – felelte Yuuri kihívóan, de a gyenge hangjával nem volt túl meggyőző.

Viktor a játékkonzolba helyezte a lemezt, és bekapcsolta a tévét. A kontrollert odaadta Yuurinak, mivel neki fogalma sem volt, hogy működik a rendszer. Mikor elindult a film, Yuuri visszaadta neki a kontrollert, ő pedig letette az asztalra. Végignézték az első részt, és a stáblista alatt Viktor Yuurira nézett.

– Na, hogy tetszik? – kérdezte.

– Ez valami borzalmas. Jöhet a következő rész – mondta.

Azzal visszafordult a képernyő felé, de Viktor tovább figyelte. Sápadtabb volt, és gyöngyözött a homloka az izzadtságtól. Nehezen vett levegőt, és alig láthatóan, de remegett.

– Yuuri, mérjük meg a lázadat a következő rész előtt, jó? – javasolta Viktor.

– Jó – mondta, és sóhajtott a zaklatás miatt. Kinyitotta a száját, a nyelve alá tette a lázmérő végét, majd becsukta a száját, és várta a jelzést.

– Nos, most már hivatalos. Beteg vagy! – heccelte Viktor.

– Ne! Esküszöl? Köszönöm, doktor úr – szórakozott Yuuri.

– Hé, ne feleselj egy profival! De komolyra fordítva, tényleg beteg vagy – mutatta fel Viktor a lázmérőt.

39,5 °C.

– Jó ideje nem voltam már ilyen beteg – jegyezte meg, visszadőlve a kanapéra.

– Mindenkivel előfordul – felelte Viktor. – Hozzak még valamit?

– Öhm, van még abból a húslevesből? Tényleg finom volt. Ki fogom szedni belőled, hogy hol vetted.

– Mondok jobbat: elviszlek oda, ha meggyógyultál. Nemcsak a levesük jó – javasolta Viktor.

– Rendben.

– Indítsd csak el nyugodtan a következő részt – mondta Viktor.

– Nem bánom, ha várnom kell. Mégis csak együtt nézzük, vagy mi – felelte Yuuri.

– Az első öt perc visszajátszás. Hidd el, nem maradok le semmiről.

Viktor pár perc múlva visszatért a bögrével, és átadta Yuurinak. A második rész végénél jártak, mikor Viktor hallotta Yuurit mocorogni. Odafordult, és látta, ahogy próbál felülni.

– Viktor – nyögte, és a kezébe nyomta a bögrét. Mikor elvette, Yuuri felpattant, és kirohant a fürdőszobába. Viktor pár pillanattal később öklendezést hallott.

– Francba – suttogta.

Viktor felállt a székből, és a konyhába ment. Átkutatta a fiókokat, és keresett egy törlőruhát. Benedvesítette, majd a fürdőszobába vette az irányt. Nem tudta leküzdeni a bánatos mosolyt, mikor meglátta a csempén, csukott szemmel heverő alakot. Yuuri a piperepolcra dobta a szemüvegét, ami most a mosdókagylóban hevert. Viktor kivette belőle, összehajtotta, és visszatette a polcra. Letérdelt Yuuri elé, és a hátára tette a kezét.

– Yuuri, nem maradhatsz a padlón – mondta gyengéden.

– De jól esik – nyögött vissza.

 Hirtelen felpattant a szemhéja, talpra ugrott, és a vécéhez rohant. Megragadta a vécécsészét, és összegörnyedve ürítette bele a gyomra tartalmát. Viktor melléguggolt, és körkörösen simogatni kezdte a hátát. Yuuri fél kézzel megpróbálta ellökni őt magától, de nem volt elég ereje, hogy megmozdítsa az idősebb férfit.

– Yuuri, engedd, hogy segítsek – kérte Viktor.

Yuuri válla megrándult, ahogy tovább öklendezett. Már semmi nem jött ki belőle. Viktor félresimította a haját a nyakából, és rátette a nedves törlőruhát. Yuuri bólintott, ahogy levegőért kapott.

– Bocsánat – nyögte sírva. Viktor tovább dörzsölte a hátát, ahogy visszarogyott a csempére.

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Csak szeretném, ha jobban lennél. Utálom, hogy így kell lássalak.

– Hát, én is utálom így érezni magam – mondta Yuuri, és gyengén nevetett a viccén.

– Azt lefogadom. Szeretnél visszamenni a kanapéhoz? – kérdezte Viktor, melegen mosolyogva, mikor a másik bólintott.

Felsegítette, és visszamentek a kanapéhoz. Viktor ezután a fürdőszobába ment, hogy feltakarítsa a nyomokat. Nem akarta, hogy Yuurinak aggódnia kelljen emiatt, mikor jobban lesz. A nappaliból összeszedte a bögrét és a poharat, majd a konyhába ment velük. Töltött még vizet Yuurinak, majd elmosogatta az aznap használt edényeket. A korgó gyomra emlékeztette, hogy egész nap csak egy proteinszeletet evett. Kinyitotta a hűtőt, és kivette a sárgadinnyét, amit korábban vett a piacon. Keresett egy villát, és visszament a nappaliba. Megállították a filmet, hogy Yuuri tudjon pihenni egy kicsit. Viktor már belemerült egy kéziratba és az evésbe, mikor mozgást hallott a kanapé felől.

– Yuuri?

Válaszul csak egy nyögés érkezett. Viktor az asztalra tette a tányért és a papírokat, és Yuurihoz ment. Üveges volt a tekintete, nem fókuszált, és képtelen volt nyugton maradni. A rózsaszín pír, ami egész nap beborította az orcáját, most égő vörös volt, és izzadtságcseppek csorogtak le az arcán. A szemöldöke mintha görcsben állt volna a fájdalomtól.

– Yuuri? – Szólt ismét Viktor, és gyengéden rázni kezdte a vállát. Yuuri teste égett. Viktor gyorsan megfordult, az asztalon heverő lázmérőért nyúlt, és kivette a műanyag dobozából.

– Yuuri, ki kell nyitnod a szádat. Muszáj megmérnünk a lázadat – unszolta. Meg sem hallotta. Viktor Yuuri alsó ajkára nyomta a hüvelykujját, és lehúzta az állkapcsát. A nyelve alá dugta a lázmérőt, feltolta az állkapcsát, és megnyomta a gombot. Mikor a készülék sípolt, tágra nyílt szemmel nézte a kijelzőt.

40,5 °C.

_Te jó Isten, mitévő legyek? Mit csináljak?  
Gondolkozz!_

Yuurinak segítségre volt szüksége. Sürgősen.

– Kitartás, Yuuri. Egy perc és jövök.

Kiviharzott a lakásból, és döngetni kezdte Phichit ajtaját. Fél percet várt, mielőtt újra kopogott, majd meghallott bentről egy kiáltást.

_– Jól van már, jövök!_

Viktor több zár kattanását is hallotta, majd kinyílt az ajtó.

– Viktor. Mi a helyzet?

– Hol parkol Yuuri kocsija? – hadarta Viktor lázasan. Phichit teljesen összezavarodott.

– Tessék?

– Tudnom kell, hol parkol Yuuri kocsija. Méghozzá most – dörmögte.

– Miért is? Miért kell a kocsija? – kérdezte Phichit értetlenül.

– Nagyon beteg, Phichit. Muszáj kórházba mennie.

Phichit szeme tágra nyílt, és intett, hogy menjenek Yuuri lakásába. A torkán akadt a levegő, mikor meglátta a kanapén heverő barátját, aki most már hevesen zihált. Viktor szíve majd’ megszakadt a szenvedő fiú látványától.

– Phichit – törte meg Viktor a fiú révületét.

– Igen, hogyne. Az utca túloldalán áll az autója, a garázsban. Mindig ugyanarra a helyre parkol. Hozom a kulcsát, és ideállok vele a ház elé. Add meg a számod! Hívlak, ha ideértem, és akkor le tudod hozni.

– Van lift a lépcsőházban? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Csak szervizlift, és kulcs kell hozzá – magyarázta Phichit. Viktor szitkozódott, és visszanézett Yuurira.

– Jól van, akkor leviszem ölben, vagy valami. Indulj! – kiáltott, és Phichit azonnal kirohant az előszobába, felkapta a kocsikulcsot, és már szaladt is tovább.

– Tarts ki, napsugár! Szerzünk neked segítséget. Most pedig felülünk. Menetkésznek kell lenned, jó? – mondta, miközben Yuuri alá csúsztatta a karját, és felemelte a kanapéról.

A fiú nyöszörgött, de nem mutatott ellenállást. Elernyedt Viktor karjaiban. Viktor simogatta a hátát, és hagyta, hogy rádőljön, és pihenjen egy kicsit. A pólója csurom vizes volt. Viktor közelebb húzta a táskáját a lábával, előredőlt, és kihalászott belőle egy tiszta pólót. Megfogta Yuuri pólójának alját, de a fiú határozottan ellökte a kezét.

– Ne – nyögte.

– Muszáj lecserélnünk a pólódat. Teljesen átázott. Nem szeretném, hogy megfázz – magyarázta Viktor.

– Ne. Nem akarom, hogy láss – sírt erőtlenül.

– Tessék? – nézett rá Viktor tanácstalanul.

– A testem. Ronda – motyogta Yuuri.

– Azt erősen kétlem. Na, gyere, hadd segítsek – noszogatta Viktor.

A fiú túl gyenge volt, hogy ellenálljon, így Viktor megfogta a pólóját, és áthúzta a fején. A tekintete leszaladt Yuuri mellkasán.

_Ó, Yuuri, ha tudnád, milyen gyönyörű vagy a szememben._

Ráadta a fiúra a tiszta pólót, és talpra segítette őt. Megtartotta, mikor szinte a teljes súlyával ránehezedett. Ránézett, mikor érezte a másik remegését, és látta az arcán lecsorduló, kövér könnycseppeket.

– Na, mi a baj? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Most rondának tartasz.

– Dehogy, Yuuri, nincsen benned semmi ronda! De mi lenne, ha akkor beszélnénk ezt meg, mikor majd jobban leszel?

– Biztos? – kérdezte, alig hallható érdeklődéssel a hangjában.

– Teljesen biztos – felelte Viktor mosolyogva.

Kisegítette Yuurit a lakásból, és kulcsra zárta a kilincset. A hevederrel nem tudott mit kezdeni, annak a kulcsa Phichitnél volt. Segített Yuurinak végigmenni a folyosón, de zavarta, hogy lassan haladnak. Minél hamarabb el akarta őt juttatni a kórházba.

– Yuuri, mit gondolsz, meg tudsz kapaszkodni a vállamban, ha a hátamra veszlek? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Nem tudom. Nincs erőm – motyogta.

– Tudom, napsugár. De megpróbálnád? Muszáj lemennünk a lépcsőn – mondta Viktor.

Rezgett a mobilja, és elolvasta Phichit üzenetét. Megnyomta a hívás gombot, és várt, hogy a másik felvegye.

– Figyelj, le tudnád állítani a motort, és fel tudnál jönni ide? Kellene a segítséged, hogy levigyük a lépcsőn. Muszáj lesz felvennem, de nem hiszem, hogy lenne ereje belém kapaszkodni – magyarázta a telefonba.

_– Oké, egy perc és ott vagyok –_ felelte Phichit.

Viktor tovább támogatta Yuurit, ahogy lassan eljutottak a lépcsőkhöz vezető ajtóhoz. Hallotta, hogy valaki felfelé rohan a lépcsőn, és Phichit pillanatokkal később kicsapta az ajtót. Odasietett hozzájuk, és Yuuri másik karját a vállára emelte. Most már gyorsabban haladtak, mert Yuuri lába szinte nem is érte a földet. Phichit megtartotta Yuurit, mikor Viktor leguggolt elé. A fiú lerogyott Viktor hátára, és a vállára emelte a karjait. Behunyta a szemét, és Viktor hátának döntötte a fejét. Phichit mögöttük haladt a lépcsőn, fél kézzel tartva Yuuri hátát. Mikor elértek az autóhoz, Viktor megígérte, hogy telefonál, ha megtudnak valamit. Hátrahajtotta az anyósülést, belefektette Yuurit, bekötötte az övét, majd a vezetőüléshez rohant, és intett Phichitnek, mielőtt rálépett a gázra.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikor a sürgősségire értek, Yuurit rögtön bevitték. Mire megérkeztek, teljesen letargikus volt, és Viktornak kellett becipelnie. Az ügyeletes nővér gyorsan ellenőrizte az életjeleit, és bevitette egy kórterembe. Otthagyott Yuurinak egy kórházi köntöst, hogy vegye fel, de nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy magától át tudjon öltözni.

– Yuuri – szólt Viktor halkan –, fel kell adnom rád ezt a köntöst, ahhoz pedig le kell vennem a pólód és a nadrágod. Tudom, hogy nem fog tetszeni, de ezen muszáj túlesnünk.

– Ne – nyögte megint, és erőtlenül próbálta leküzdeni Viktor kezeit magáról.

– Ha nem öltözöl át, le fogják vágni rólad a ruhát. És meg kell mondanom, a rajtad lévő póló az egyik kedvencem.

– Tetszik a pólóm? – nyöszörgött Yuuri.

– Igen, mivel az enyém. De egyébként csodásan áll rajtad – mondta, mire enyhén felemelkedett a másik szájának a sarka.

– Engeded, hogy segítsek átöltözni? – kérdezte. Yuuri bólintott, de Viktor látta a csukott szeme sarkában gyülekező könnyeket.

– Meg fogsz utálni. Ronda vagyok – sírta.

Viktor a két kezébe fogta a másik arcát, és leengedte a fejét, míg csak pár centi választotta el őket egymástól.

– Yuuri, nyisd ki a szemed! – Nézz rám – kérte, és figyelte, ahogy felpattan a szemhéja. – Gyönyörű vagy. Egyetlen porcikád sem ronda. Most pedig gyere, öltözzünk át!

Levette Yuuri pólóját és nadrágját, aztán ráadta a köntöst. Nem sokkal később bejött egy nővér, és bekötött neki egy infúziót. Viktornak tett fel kérdéseket a napról, mivel Yuuri nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy feleljen neki. Elmondta, milyen tünetei voltak, mit evett, és milyen gyógyszereket vett be. Nem tudta, hogy Yuuri szed-e bármilyen gyógyszert, de megígérte, hogy felhívja Phichitet, és megkérdi. Ahogy a nővér kifelé tartott, nem bírta tovább visszafojtani a kitörni készülő kérdést, ezért megállította.

– Gondolja, hogy emlékezni fog a történtekre?

– Nem valószínű. Amikor egy betegnek ilyen magas láza van, és ennyire nincs tudatánál, a teste harckészültségben van. Ilyenkor a szervezet nem az emlékek megőrzésére koncentrál. Töredékekre talán emlékszik majd, de az egészre nem hinném – magyarázta.

– Értem, köszönöm – felelte Viktor egy mély sóhaj kíséretében.

– Szép párost alkotnak egyébként – mondta a nővér, meglepve Viktort.

– Nem vagyunk együtt... de dolgozom az ügyön – mosolygott szégyenlősen.

– Sok szerencsét. Látszik, hogy a szívén viseli a fiú sorsát – felelte a nővér, majd még egyszer rámosolygott, és elment.

Viktor ma túlságosan is kimutatta a Yuuri iránti érzéseit, de képtelen volt visszafogni az aggodalmát. És még most sem megy. Gyűlölte a tényt, hogy Yuurinak keresztül kell ezen mennie, ugyanakkor örült, hogy ott lehet mellette, és segítheti őt. A dolognak az a része, hogy az éjszaka nagy részét a sürgősségin kell töltenie, nem töltötte el boldogsággal, de hamar rájött, hogy sehol máshol nem lenne most szívesebben. 

Nem sokkal később bejött egy orvos, és felmérte Yuuri fizikai állapotát. Elmondta Viktornak, hogy Yuuri torokmandulái erősen meg vannak duzzadva, és a lépe is megnagyobbodott. Mononukleózisra gyanakodott, de vért kell venni a laborvizsgálathoz, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla. Fájdalomcsillapítót rendelt el neki, és valamit a hányinger ellen, hogy jobb legyen a közérzete. Viktor megköszönte az orvosnak, aztán várta, hogy megérkezzen a nővér, és levegye a vért.

A nő félórával később ért oda. Elkezdte tapogatni Yuuri könyökhajlatát, vénát keresve, majd bosszúsan húzta össze a szemöldökét, mikor egyet sem talált.

– Ki van száradva. Tudna segíteni? Pumpálni kellene a kezét. Az segít, hogy kivehetőbbek legyenek a vénái – magyarázta.

Viktor bólintott, majd megfogta Yuuri kezét, és ki-be hajlítgatta az ujjait. Mikor a nővér talált egy vénát, alkohollal fertőtlenítette a bőrt, és szólt Yuurinak, hogy szúrást fog érezni, de háromtól visszaszámol, hogy ne érje váratlanul. Mikor Yuuri a bőrén érezte a tű hegyét, tágra nyílt a szeme, és nekifeszült az ágynak. A nővér elkapta a tűt, Viktor pedig próbálta megnyugtatni a fiút.

– Ne, tűt ne – nyöszörgött Yuuri.

– Vért kell vegyen tőled, napsugár. Megpróbálják kideríteni, mi történik veled. Akarod fogni a kezem? Ha kell, addig szoríthatod, míg el nem töröd – ajánlotta fel Viktor.

Yuuri megfogta az idősebb férfi kezét, és erősen megszorította. Viktor kisimította Yuuri haját a homlokából, rámosolygott, és biztatta, hogy ügyesen tűri a megpróbáltatásokat. Megrándult, mikor a nővér megszúrta, de mikor levette az érszorítót, kicsit megnyugodott, bár a procedúra végére már erősen zihált. A nővér hozzáadta az orvos által előírt gyógyszereket Yuuri infúziójához. Mielőtt kiment, szólt Viktornak, hogy hoz Yuurinak folyadékot, és elmagyarázta, hogy az majd segít enyhíteni a fájdalmait. Viktor megköszönte neki, majd a figyelmét visszafordította Yuurira. Elvette a kezét Yuuri hajából, de hagyta, hogy a másikat tovább fogja.

– Még – mondta Yuuri rekedten.

– Még mi? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Haj – mondta, és próbálta visszatenni Viktor kezét a fejére.

Viktor kuncogott, és megint átfésülte a koromfekete tincseket az ujjaival. Bár nyirkos volt az izzadtságtól, még mindig olyan puha volt, mint egy álom. Azt kívánta, bár egész éjjel simogathatná Yuuri haját. Mikor nem sokkal később Yuuri elaludt, Viktor elvette a kezét a fejéről, és az ágy szélének dőlt.

 

* * *

 

 

Pár órával később visszajött az orvos, és tájékoztatta Viktort, hogy Yuuri tényleg mononukleózisban szenved. Felírt neki egy szteroidkezelést, és beadott egy erős szteroid injekciót, hogy gyorsabban talpra álljon. A súlyos tünetek miatt Yuurinak tíznapos pihenőre volt szüksége. Ötnapos teljes ágynyugalmat rendelt el az orvos. Három-négy héten át nem emelhet hét kilósnál nehezebb tárgyakat, nehogy megrepedjen a lépe. Pár hónapba beletelik majd, mire az élete teljesen visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba. Viktor megköszönte az orvosnak, majd mikor kiment, ő visszafordult Yuurihoz, mire egy csokoládébarna szempár nézett vissza rá.

– Hé – mosolygott rá Viktor.

– Hé neked – felelte Yuuri egy gyenge mosollyal. A tekintete már tisztább volt, így Viktor feltételezte, hogy valamivel jobban lehet.

– Hogy érzed magad?

– Egy kicsit jobban. Már nem fáj mindenem – mondta.

– Annak örülök, de tudnod kell, hogy telepumpáltak folyadékkal és morfinnal.

– Á, akkor ezért olyan, mintha részeg lennék – felelte Yuuri, és Viktor nevetésére ő is kuncogni kezdett.

– Ja, élvezd ki a szárnyalást. Nem tart majd soká – mondta Viktor, és rákacsintott.

– Tudjuk már, milyen nyavalyám van?

– Elkaptad a monót – árulta el Viktor. – Kivel smacizgattál, Yuuri Katsuki?

Yuuri elpirult, de csak a fülein lehetett észrevenni, mert a láztól egész nap vörös volt az arca.

– Mi? Senkivel! Ha megtenném, tudnál róla – ellenkezett, mire Viktor enyhén megemelte a fejét, és nyugtatgatni kezdte.

– Csak húzlak, nyugi – mondta Viktor.

– Ja, jó... Nem bánod, ha megint kidőlök? El sem hiszem, milyen fáradt vagyok.

– Csak nyugodtan. Itt leszek, mikor felébredsz – felelte Viktor.

– Köszönöm, Viktor. Mindent köszönök. Soha nem volt még ilyen jó barátom. Csak Phichitnek ne szólj, oké?

Viktor felkacagott.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuurit napkeltekor engedték el. A nővér elsorolta a tudnivalókat Viktornak: a következő két-három napban nem hagyhatják magára, sok folyadékot kell innia, és bevennie minden felírt gyógyszert. Lehet rá számítani, hogy a torka még egy hétig fájni fog, így torok-cukorkákat és sósvizes öblögetést javasolt neki. Négy nap múlva vissza kell mennie ellenőrzésre, de ha romlik az állapota, azonnal menjenek be a kórházba. Megköszönte a nővérnek, és segített Yuurinak visszaöltözni a ruháiba. Viktor írt Phichitnek, míg a mosdó előtt várt Yuurira. Megírta, hogy Yuurinak monója van, és egy ideig ki kell vonnia magát a forgalomból. Egyúttal elmondta azt is, hogy Yuurival marad, mivel nem lehet egyedül hagyni. Phichit csak egy hatalmas mosolygós emotikonnal válaszolt.

A hazafelé vezető út nagyrészt csendben telt, de Viktor magán érezte Yuuri tekintetét. Az út még szinte teljesen üres volt, úgyhogy megengedhetett magának egy pár pillantást oldalra.

– Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Csak képzelődtem, vagy tényleg azt mondta a nővér, hogy nem maradhatok egyedül?

– Nem, tényleg ezt mondta. Még jó, hogy hoztam magammal váltásruhát és munkát. A következő pár napban nem fogsz tudni levakarni – mondta Viktor.

– Ezt nem várhatom el tőled – ellenkezett Yuuri –, és miért hoztál magaddal váltásruhát?

– Nem tudtam, mennyire vagy beteg, vagy hogy hány filmet akarsz megnézni. Nem sok kedvem lett volna hajnali háromkor vagy négykor hazaindulni, így azt terveztem, hogy a kanapédon csövelek. És nem várod el tőlem, én ajánlom fel. És nem, nem fogsz tudni lebeszélni róla. Jobb, ha feladod. Tekintsd összeszokási időnek.

Yuuri kuncogására elmosolyodott. Gyenge volt, de már ez is valami.

– Hé, tudod mit?

– Na, mit?

– Azt hiszem, az a karambol volt életem legnagyobb szerencséje. Megismerhettelek téged. Nagyszerű ember vagy, Viktor Nikiforov – vallotta be Yuuri, zavarában kissé összemosva a szavakat.

– Ezt te mondod, vagy a gyógyszer beszél belőled? – heccelte Viktor, de a szíve hevesebben vert.

– Hmm – gondolkodott Yuuri vigyorogva  –, talán mindkettő.

– Nos, köszönöm. Én is örülök, hogy megismerhettelek téged. Azt hiszem, ez egy életre szóló barátság kezdete.

Yuuri bólintott, és elfordult, hogy kinézzen az ablakon. Mikor halk horkolást hallott, Viktor oldalra pillantott, és elmosolyodott a békésen alvó fiú láttán.

_Nekem is ez életem legnagyobb szerencséje, Yuuri. És legbelül őszintén remélem, hogy barátságnál több lesz köztünk idővel._

_Azt hiszem, beléd szerettem, Yuuri Katsuki._


	5. A legjobb ajándék – Valaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuurit megérinti Viktor odaadása és segítőkészsége a gyógyulása alatt.  
> A két héttel ezelőtti kórházi látogatás óta Yuuri teljesen ki volt dőlve. Soha életében nem érezte még ilyen betegnek magát. Mindene fájt, és azon gondolkodott, az orvostudomány mai állása szerint vajon megoldható-e a toroktranszplantáció. Az első pár napban csak a hálószobája plafonját bámulta. Élete talán legnehezebb két hete volt.  
> De Viktor egész idő alatt mellette maradt.

A translation of [Met by Accident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).

Követheted a szerzőt [Tumblr](https://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/)-ön és [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PaxOhana)en.

 

* * *

 

 

A két héttel ezelőtti kórházi látogatás óta Yuuri teljesen ki volt dőlve. Soha életében nem érezte még ilyen betegnek magát. Mindene fájt, és azon gondolkodott, az orvostudomány mai állása szerint vajon megoldható-e a toroktranszplantáció. Az első pár napban csak a hálószobája plafonját bámulta. Élete talán legnehezebb két hete volt.

De Viktor egész idő alatt mellette maradt.

Viktor hihetetlen volt. Az első néhány nap nagyon megterhelte Yuurit. Végig magas láza volt, bár annyira nem ment fel, mint a legelső napon. A láz elködösíti az emlékeit, ezért nem sok mindent tud felidézni azokból a napokból, de azt tudja, hogy Viktor nem mozdult el mellőle. Szó szerint. A férfi a padlón aludt, az ágya mellett. Amikor Yuuri megébredt, ő mindig mellette termett, és ugrásra készen várta, mit tehet érte. Csak akkor hagyta el a szobát, amikor a konyhába ment enni– és innivalóért, vagy mikor meglátogatta a mosdót. A karjaiban vitte át Yuurit a kanapéra, hogy áthúzza az ágyneműjét, és ki tudja mosni. De sosem hagyta őt teljesen magára. A mosáshoz le kellett mennie a földszinti mosókonyhába, úgyhogy megvárta, míg Phichit hazaér, és a régi barátja gondjaira bízta Yuurit. Segített neki átöltözni, mikor a ruháit átitatta a veríték. Yuuri már nem számolta, hányszor tört elő, és múlt el a láza, csak hogy pár órával később ismét visszatérjen.

A harmadik napon már volt olyan jól, hogy átköltözzenek a nappaliba. Órákat töltött tévénézéssel és olvasással, de a legjobban Viktort szerette hallgatni, aki órákig mesélt neki Szentpétervárról, elmondta, mivel jár a szerkesztői állás, és beszélt neki arról is, hogy mennyi különféle íróval volt már dolga. Yuuri Bernard Jenkinsről kérdezte, a Triumvirátus krónikák atyjáról.

– Bernard – kuncogott Viktor –, Bernard megéri a pénzét. Mikor először találkoztam vele, egy egoista seggfejnek tartottam, mindenkiben rossz benyomást keltett az irodában. De mikor elolvastam az első kötet kéziratát, felismertem a tehetségét. Elvarázsolt a történet, és őszintén elmondtam neki, hogy mivel tehetné még jobbá, ő pedig megfogadta a tanácsaimat. Először sokat kötekedett velem, de később elmondta, hogy nagyra értékelte a hozzáállásomat az első közös munkánk során. Azt mondta, „tökös” voltam, de bejött neki. Azóta remek viszonyt ápolunk, bár tény és való, hogy ott köt belém, ahol csak tud. Maradjon köztünk, hogy ezt mondtam, de nagyszerű fazon. Ha ezt hallaná, lekeverne egy tockost, mert fenn kell tartania a jó hírét.

Yuuri nevetett, és elképzelte, milyen lehet személyesen az író. Tudta, hogy a sorozat következő kötete pár hónapon belül érkezik a boltokba. Már nagyon várta.

– Hé, Viktor...

– Hé, Yuuri.

– Gondolod, fog dedikálást tartani, mikor kijön az új kötet? – kérdezte Yuuri.

– Ó, persze. Már be is terveztünk neki egy harminc alkalmas dedikáló körutat. A városban kezdi majd, mivel idevalósi – magyarázta.

– A kiadó részt szokott venni az ilyen eseményeken?

– Aham. És mivel én vagyok a szerkesztője, nekem is ott kell lennem. Nem mintha nem szeretném az ilyeneket. Azért fizetnek, hogy egész nap egy könyvesboltban lófráljak – mondta kacsintva, és Yuuri kuncogott.

– Szívesen megismerkednék Bernarddal. Talán alá is írná nekem az új kötetet, ha megveszem – tűnődött Yuuri.

– Szeretnél velem tartani? – kérdezte Viktor, és Yuuri szeme felcsillant. – Június második szombatján lesz, úgyhogy remélhetőleg nem kell aznap dolgoznod. Általában vacsorával ünnepeljük az első dedikálást, úgyhogy ha szeretnél, oda is eljöhetsz.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte Yuuri a tőle telhető legnagyobb lelkesedéssel.

– Komolyan. Nekem is jót tenne, ha nem lennék összezárva Bernarddal egész nap. Bírom meg minden, de napi nyolc órában kicsit tömény az élvezet – vallotta be Viktor.

Yuuri megkérte Viktort, hogy írja fel a mobilja naptárába a dedikálást. Ismerte már magát, és tudta, hogy elfelejtené, de szabadon akarta hagyni azt a napot. Viktor ezután visszaadta a telefont, és cikizni kezdte Yuurit a háttere és kezdőképernyője miatt. A Triumvirátus krónikák főszereplőjét ábrázolták.

– Valaki megszállott – heccelte Yuurit.

– Fogd be – motyogta.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri veszekedni kezdett Viktorral, mikor megtudta, hogy a másik tíz napos szabadságot vett ki miatta. Viktort különösebben nem zavarta a dolog. Megnyugtatta Yuurit, hogy ráfér a lazítás, mivel már öt éve nem vett ki szabadságot. Yuurinak nem tetszett a magyarázat, jobban örült volna, ha Viktor hasznosan tölti el a megérdemelt pihenőt. Elvörösödött, mikor Viktor közölte, hogy épp azt teszi.

_Miért érzem magam mindig különlegesnek mellette?_

Másnap, egy újabb váratlan bók után már nem hagyhatta szó nélkül a dolgot.

– Hé, Viktor...

– Hé, Yuuri – felelte Viktor, és Yuuri kuncogására elmosolyodott.

– Miért halmozol el folyton bókollal, és miért vagy mindig olyan kedves hozzám?

Viktor egy pillanatra gondolkodva ráncolta meg a homlokát. Feltételezte, hogy mivel nem tett róla említést, Yuuri nem emlékezett a kórházban töltött éjszakára, így Viktor nem bolygatta a dolgot, és kordában tartotta az egyre növekvő vonzalmát. Yuuri elmondta, hogy barátságra vágyik, ő pedig nem akarta erőltetni a dolgot. Odavolt Yuuriért, de nem szerette volna elijeszteni.

– Erre valók a barátok, nem?

– Nem tudom. Phichit soha nem csinált hasonlókat. Talán orosz dolog lehet – mondta enyhe arcpírral.

_Atyám, de imádom ezt a pírt!_

– Lehet – felelte, de tudta, hogy nem erről van szó.

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit pár nap múlva vállalta Yuuri felügyeletét, míg Viktor elment bevásárolni. Yuuri torka még mindig fájt, és kezdtek elfogyni az ételek, amiket meg tudott enni. Viktor megtudta, hogy Yuuri gyengéje az olasz fagyi. Egyúttal elment egy közeli háztartási boltba is, mert kellett pár dolog a lakásba. Jót derült magában, mikor belegondolt, milyen családias a helyzet.

_Hozzá tudnék ehhez szokni._

Vett egy pár dolgot a háztartásba, és a sarki kisbolt felé indult, ami pár tömbnyire volt a lakástól. Emlékezett, hogy Yuuri hogy habzsolta az olasz édességet, így az összes fagyit levette a hűtő polcáról, és a kosarába pakolta. Megnevettette a pénztárost, mikor megkérdezte, tudnának-e még rendelni.

– Nyolc doboz nem elég? – nevetett hitetlenkedve.

– A barátomnak monója van. Csak ezt hajlandó megenni.

A boltos megígérte, hogy a következő szállítmánnyal dupla mennyiséget rendel, és elmondta, hogy hétvégére érkezik meg az áru. Viktor hálásan megköszönte a segítségét, fizetett, és visszaindult Yuurihoz. A lépcsőn felfelé menet morgott magában, amiért nem gondolt az ötszintes emelkedőre a nagybevásárlás előtt. Az ajtóhoz érve zsonglőrködni kezdett a szatyrokkal, és hősies küzdelmet vívott a kilinccsel. Mikor végre bejutott, mindent ledobott a padlóra, és utólag nyomban hálát adott az égieknek, amiért nem vett semmi törékenyt.  Megköszönte Phichit segítségét, és mikor a fiatalabb fiú elment, Viktor a kanapéhoz lépett, hogy ránézzen az alvó betegre.

Yuuri azonban felült, és szélesen mosolygott rá. Viktor látta, hogy remegett, mikor felállt a kanapéról, és elindult felé. Egy szatyorért nyúlt, de Viktor karon fogta, és gyengéden visszatuszkolta a kanapéra.

– Csak gondoltam, elkélne egy kis segítség. Látom, bevásároltál – mondta Yuuri.

– Rosszul gondoltad. Neked most pihenned kell – dorgálta meg Viktor –, irány az ágy!

Azzal a kanapéra mutatott, és várta, hogy a másik visszavonuljon. Megemelte az egyik szemöldökét, mikor Yuuri szemforgatva vánszorgott vissza a fekhelyére.

– Igenis, apuci – morogta Yuuri gúnyosan.

Viktor szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

_Te atya megváltó... Ne csináld ezt velem!_

– Látom, valaki jobban érzi magát – jegyezte meg Viktor a torkát köszörülve, majd megpróbálta elterelni a figyelmét azzal, hogy kipakol a szatyrokból.

 

* * *

 

 

Elérkezett Viktor utolsó szabadnapja. Yuuri szomorú volt, hogy vissza kell mennie dolgozni, de tudta, hogy nem sajátíthatja ki a másik minden idejét. Viktor megígérte, hogy minden nap eljön munkaidő után, és felajánlotta, hogy szükség esetén itt marad éjszakára is. Yuuri megnyugtatta, hogy nem lesz semmi baja. Már több mint egy hete nem volt láza, és a napokban elkezdett visszaállni a szilárd táplálékra.

Phichit vele maradt, mikor Viktor közölte, hogy el kell mennie az irodába. Egy halom papír várt az aláírására, és át kellett válogatnia a kéziratokat, mielőtt visszaszállt volna a mókuskerékbe. Elárulta, hogy egyúttal meglepetést is hoz Yuurinak.

– Meglepetést? – kérdezte Phichit.

– Aha – mondta Yuuri szórakozottan. Épp egy videojátékra koncentrált, de úgy döntött, inkább ment egyet, és kikapcsolja a konzolt. A teljes figyelmét Phichitre és a beszélgetésre irányította.

– És mit gondolsz, mi lehet az? – kérdezte.

– Fogalmam sincs – felelte Yuuri.

Phichit váratlanul felkacagott, mire a barátja zavarodottan nézett rá.

– Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte Yuuri.

– Komolyan nem tűnt fel, hogy fél percenként csekkolod a mobilodat? – kérdezte Phichit.

– Nem is igaz – tagadta Yuuri, mire a másik kérdőn emelte meg a szemöldökét. – Jó, lebuktam. Lehet, hogy ír Viktor. De biztos nagyon elfoglalt. Ilyenkor általában már küldeni szokott egy helyzetjelentést.

Phichit nevetésben tört ki, és előregörnyedt a kanapén. Mikor kiegyenesedett, levegőért kapkodott, és a könnyeit törölgette.

– Mi van? – dörmögött Yuuri.

– Totál belehabarodtál.

Egyedül Phichit tudott róla, hogy Yuuri mindkét nem felé vonzódik, de inkább a férfiak felé hajlik. Mindig jól szórakozott, mikor Yuurit sikerült pirulásra kényszerítenie, ezért ha együtt mentek valahova, állandóan felhívta a figyelmét a körülöttük lévő pasikra. Bár néha az agyára ment, Yuuri tudta, hogy a barátja a legjobbat akarja neki.

De igaza volt? A Viktorral töltött idő minden percét imádta, és különlegesnek érezte magát mellette, bár ezt az idősebb férfi természetes sármjának tulajdonította. Mindenkivel így viselkedett, akivel csak összefutott. De Viktor szabadságot vett ki a mozgalmas munkájából, hogy gondoskodjon róla, míg lábadozik. Biztos volt benne, hogy Phichit is megtette volna, de őszintén meglepte, hogy Viktor hajlandó volt erre. A puszta gondolata melegséggel árasztotta el az egész testét. A felismerés úgy söpörte el, mint a gyorsvonat, és tágra nyílt szemmel bámult vissza Phichitre.

– Azt hiszem, igazad van – vallotta be halkan, morcosan nézve, mikor Phichit megint nevetni kezdett.

– Ó, kedves, drága Yuurim, nem „hiszem”, hanem „tudom.” Odavagy érte! Fogadd el, és kész. Majd elválik, mi lesz belőle – tanácsolta.

– Azt nem tehetem – duzzogott Yuuri –, csak barátok vagyunk. Azt sem tudom, hogy nyitott lenne-e rá. Valószínűleg hetero. És különben is, ki vonzódna épp _hozzám_?

– Yuuri, ne alacsonyítsd le magad! Bárkinek jó fogás lennél. Aranyos vagy, kedves és vicces. Ráadásul a legodaadóbb barát, akit ismerek. Tudom, hogy nem volt még romantikus kapcsolatod, de abba is mindent beleadnál. Tudom, hogy így van.

– Pff, azt kétlem – morgott vissza Yuuri. – Kizárt, hogy bármi ilyesmi kisülne ebből.

– Aha... – Phichit nem volt meggyőzve.

A zár kattanása szakította őket félbe, mikor megérkezett a beszélgetésük tárgya. Viktor széles vigyorral nézett rájuk, és egy hatalmas dobozzal küszködött. 

– Nehéz? – kérdezte Yuuri.

– El sem hinnéd, mennyire – felelte Viktor. – Hé, jó híreket hoztam!

– Igazán? Ki vele – bátorította Phicit.

– Nyugdíjba megy az Integral gonosz boszorkája. Úgy fest, múlt héten besokallt, megírta a lemondólevelét, és a főnök arcába nyomta. Odabent már szervezik az ünnepi partit.

Yuuri kuncogni kezdett. Tudta, hogy Viktor ugyanúgy utálja a főszerkesztőt, mint mindenki más az irodában. Korábban már mesélt neki róla, hogy a nő körül mindenki lábujjhegyen járt, és igyekeztek elkerülni a könnyen lángralobbanó a haragját.

– Mikor lesz az utolsó napja? – kérdezte Yuuri.

– Jövő pénteken. A fél szerkesztőség a közeli bárban tölti az éjszakát utána, az tuti. Ha van kedved, eljöhetsz te is – ajánlotta fel.

– Igen, Yuuri, menned kellene – unszolta Phichit. Yuuri figyelmeztetően hunyorított a barátjára; tudta, mi jár a fejében.

– Neked nincs valami dolgod, valahol máshol? – morogta.

Phichit nevetett, de vette a célzást, és felállt. Az ajtóban megállt, visszafordult, és egy kaján vigyor kíséretében emelgette a szemöldökét Yuurira. A barátja válaszként az ajtóra mutatott, némán adva parancsba a másik távozását. Viktor kérdőn nézett az ajtóra, majd Yuurira; fogalma sem volt, mi történik körülötte.

– Hát ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte.

– Semmi. Mi van a dobozban? – váltott témát Yuuri.

– A meglepetésed. – Az asztalhoz vitte a csomagot, és rátette. Az asztal megreccsent a súly alatt.

– Te ezt felcipelted a lépcsőn? – ámult Yuuri.

– Fel. Nem volt egy kimondott leányálom.

– Azt lefogadom – felelte, és a dobozra fordította a figyelmét.

– Ó! Bernard aláírta a könyveidet. Azok is a dobozban vannak, a meglepetéseddel együtt – jegyezte meg Viktor mellékesen, de Yuuri látta, hogy izgatottan csillog a szeme, és alig tudja türtőztetni a lelkesedését.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte Yuuri felvillanyozva.

– Bizony. Nyisd ki! – nógatta a doboz felé intve.

Yuuri leemelte a tetejét, és maga mellé helyezte a kanapéra. Belenézett, és bennakadt a lélegzete. Egymás után vette ki belőle a könyveket, és halmozta őket maga mellé. Az egyiket nem ismerte fel.

– Te... mit... hogyan? – dadogott Yuuri.

– Csak az első hét kötet volt meg neked a krónikákból. Már csak akkor tudtam megkérni Bernardot, hogy dedikálja a könyveidet, mikor megbetegedtél, de szerettem volna emelni a tétet. Megkérdeztem, be tudná-e szerezni a teljes sorozatot a kemény fedeles, gyűjtői változatból. Az már az ő ötlete volt, hogy csapjuk hozzá a következő kötetet, de senkinek nem mutathatod meg, míg hivatalosan ki nem adjuk. Bajba kerülhetek érte – mondta Viktor, lágyan mosolyogva.

– Tessék? – Yuuri mást nem tudott kinyögni.

– Keresd meg az elsőt! Azt személyre szólóan írta alá – mondta Viktor.

Yuuri végignézte a könyvrakást, és megtalálta a sorozat első darabját. Kinyitotta, és elolvasta az üzenetet az első oldalon.

 

_Yuurinak, a legnagyobb rajongómnak:_

_Mikor a gyagyás szerkesztőm megkeresett azzal, hogy megvenné a teljes sorozat gyűjtői változatát, csak forgattam a szemem, és fejbe kólintottam. Az ég szerelmére, mégiscsak a szerkesztőmről beszélünk, elvehetett volna egy csomagot a raktárból! De hajthatatlan volt. Elmondta, hogy a legjobb barátjának szánja, aki az első oldal után menthetetlenül beleszeretett a Triumvirátus krónikákba. Hadd szögezzem le: nem vagyok érzelgős, de ez meghatott. Viktor még sosem kért tőlem szívességet, ezért úgy éreztem, muszáj segítenem neki. Sosem láttam még ilyen izgatottnak. Hálával tartozom neked; végre van élete, és úgy látom, ennek te vagy az oka. Egyúttal mellékeltem a legújabb munkámat is. Remélem, tetszeni fog. Viktoron és rajtam kívül te vagy az egyetlen, aki elolvashatja a kiadás előtt._

_Üdvözlettel,_  
_Bernard_

_U.I.:_  
_Tartsd kordában azt a tökfejet! Valakinek muszáj lesz._

 

– Te ezt értem tetted? – ámult Yuuri.

– Hát, gondoltam, ezzel lefoglalhatod magad, míg ki vagy terülve.

– De azt írta, te fizettél értük.

– Az a szemét... Ez titok lett volna – morgott Viktor.

– De miért, Viktor? Miért teszel értem ilyeneket? – kérdezte Yuuri könnyes szemmel.

– Szerettem volna adni neked valami különlegeset. Nagyon megviselt téged az elmúlt pár hét, és láttam, hogy unatkozol. Tudtam, hogy ez tetszeni fog – vallotta be a férfi.

– De a gyűjtői változat? Ráadásul a teljes sorozat? És az új kötet? – hebegett Yuuri. Viktor mosolygott, elégedett volt a reakciójával.

– Megérdemled, Yuuri. És amúgy is be kell töltened azt az üres könyvespolcot – ugratta a falon lévő polcra mutatva.

Yuuri meg sem tudott szólalni, másodpercekig csak bámulta, némán. Viktor próbált rájönni, mire gondolhat a fiatal, mikor látta, hogy az ajkát harapdálja.

– Állj fel – szólalt meg végül.

– Tessék? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Állj fel!

Megvonta a vállát, és felállt a székről. Yuuri felugrott a kanapéról, és Viktorra vetette magát, a dereka köré fonva a karjait. Viktor szeme tágra nyílt a váratlan öleléstől, de boldogan mosolygott, és átkarolta a másik vállát. Gyengéden a mellkasához szorította Yuuri fejét, engedve a fogáson, mikor a másik felnézett.

_Yuuri, fogalmad sincs, mióta vártam erre._

– Köszönöm, Viktor.

– Nagyon szívesen. Felteszem, tetszik a meglepetés – felelte Viktor.

– Ez a legjobb ajándék, amit kaptam. Valaha.

– Tényleg?

– Tényleg.

Pár másodperc múlva Yuuri elengedte, és a konyhába ment. Kiválasztott egy olasz fagyit, és elővett egy kanalat a mosogatóból, majd visszatért vele a kanapéhoz, és leült. Evett pár kanállal belőle, aztán felnézett.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Yuuri, mikor észrevette, hogy Viktor mosolyogva bámulja. – Tiszta tökfej vagy, ahogy így vigyorogsz.

– Csak örülök, hogy örülsz – vallotta be.

Yuuri azzal a mosollyal felelt, amit Viktor a legjobban szeretett, majd ismét elmerült a fagyijában.

 


	6. Kábult és zavaros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor visszatér dolgozni, de a kiadó olyan döntést hozott, amire nem számított.
> 
> Már három hete, hogy visszatért a dolgos hétköznapokba. Gyűlölte, hogy egyedül kell hagynia Yuurit, de tudta, hogy nincs más választása. A jó hír? Már csak egy hétig kellett állnia az Integral gonosz boszorkájának társaságát. Az irodából mindenki beszállt a búcsúztató csokrába, de aznap este ünnepelni terveztek. Többször lehetett hallani egy-egy elfojtott „Te nem tudod, milyen jó nélküled”-et.  
> Sajnálta, hogy Yuuri aznap este nem ér rá. Még mindig nem érezte száz százalékosnak magát, ezért úgy döntött, hogy inkább otthon marad. Viktor felajánlotta, hogy ő is kihagyja az összejövetelt, hogy Yuurival maradhasson, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elmenjen a kollégáival. Morogva belement, de megígérte, hogy úgy egy óra után lelép, és átmegy hozzá.  
> De ez... Ez túl sok volt. Segítségre volt szüksége. Megnyugtatásra. Az értelem hangjára.  
> Yuurira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na jó! Olyan cukormennyiséget kaptok, hogy már hívhatjátok is a fogorvosotokat.  
> Ja, ez a fejezet durván érzelgős. De nekem tetszik.  
> Megjegyzések:  
> A Dom Perignon egy NAGYON drága pezsgő. Rágugliztam nektek, a legolcsóbb, amit találtam, akciósan 44.000 forint, a legdrágább pedig (ezen az oldalon legalábbis) 228.000. Heh. Jó, mi? Kóstoltam már (a szerző), de nem ajánlom, valami szörnyű.   
> A két dinka lassan kezd egymásra találni. Egy darabig még kínozlak titeket, és lassan, lépésenként építem a sztorit, de ígérem, hogy közeledünk! Még egy kicsit fejlődniük kell, és be kell hoznom pár karaktert, akik fontosak lesznek a későbbiekben.  
> Plusz megjegyzés: Amerikában nincs zéró tolerancia: egy pohár pezsgő után még lehet autót vezetni. Kaki hely, ne menjetek oda, ha kedves az életetek.  
> Köszi, hogy olvassátok! Jó szórakozást a fejezethez!

A translation of [Met by Accident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).

Követheted a szerzőt [Tumblr](https://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/)-ön és [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PaxOhana)en.

 

* * *

 

 

Csak bámulta a dobozt az asztalán, a fejében pedig egyre hangosodott a zúgás. Nem tudott gondolkodni, csak egyvalami járt a fejében: ez nem lehet. Teljesen ki van zárva.

Már három hete, hogy visszatért a dolgos hétköznapokba. Gyűlölte, hogy egyedül kell hagynia Yuurit, de tudta, hogy nincs más választása. A jó hír? Már csak egy hétig kellett állnia az Integral gonosz boszorkájának társaságát. Az irodából mindenki beszállt a búcsúztató csokrába, de aznap este ünnepelni terveztek. Többször lehetett hallani egy-egy elfojtott „Te nem tudod, milyen jó nélküled”-et.

Sajnálta, hogy Yuuri aznap este nem ér rá. Még mindig nem érezte száz százalékosnak magát, ezért úgy döntött, inkább otthon marad. Viktor felajánlotta, hogy ő is kihagyja az összejövetelt, hogy Yuurival maradhasson, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elmenjen a kollégáival. Morogva belement, de megígérte, hogy úgy egy óra után lelép, és átmegy hozzá.

Yuuri azon a héten ment ismét dolgozni, azzal a feltétellel, hogy hagyja, hogy a kollégái emeljenek mindent. Viktor azt sem akarta engedni neki, hogy felvegye a hátizsákját. Yuuri kinevette, és motyogott valamit arról, hogy túlságosan is félti, de Viktor kitartott. Nem akarta, hogy visszaessen a betegségbe. Yuuri annyi mindenen ment keresztül az elmúlt hetekben, nem hiányzott neki még több szenvedés.

De ez... Ez túl sok volt. Segítségre volt szüksége. Megnyugtatásra. Az értelem hangjára.

Yuurira.

Előkapta a mobilját, és megnyomta a gyorstárcsázást, remélve, hogy Yuuri nem olyasmivel foglalkozik, amit nem tud otthagyni. Idegességében majd’ kirobbant a szíve a helyéről. Érezte, hogy a gyomrában csapkodó pillangók lassan, de biztosan hányingerré alakulnak. Le kellett nyugodnia. Viktor számolta a csengéseket, és magában imádkozott, hogy vegye fel.

_– Yuuri Katsuki._

_Hála az égnek. Yuuri, szükségem van rád._

– Yuuri... – kezdte Viktor feszült hangon.

– _Hé_ – felelte. Viktor hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

– Yuuri... – ismételte.

– _Azt hittem, a helyes válasz a „Hé neked”_ – ugratta Yuuri.

Viktor nem tudott megszólalni, túl sokáig húzódott a csönd.

_– Viktor? Mi a baj?_

– Nem tudom, mitévő legyek – suttogta.

_– Mi történt, Viktor?_ – kérdezte Yuuri; a hangját átszőtte az aggodalom.

– A vezetőség Gloria felmondása óta üléseket tartott, hogy eldöntsék, ki legyen a következő főszerkesztő. Senki nem aggódott emiatt. Tudtuk, hogy Dave-et választják, ő a legalkalmasabb a pozícióra, és mindenki kedveli őt – mondta, és megállt egy remegő lélegzetvételre.

_– Értem... –_ mondta Yuuri, és várta, hogy a másik folytassa.

– Ma reggel meghozták a döntésüket. Nem Dave-et választották – mondta, és érezte, hogy sebesebben ver a szíve, a tenyere pedig izzadni kezd.

_– Kit választottak?_ – kérdezte Yuuri.

– Engem – suttogta.

_– Ez komoly?_

– Mint a vakbélgyulladás. Most épp az új névjegykártyámat bámulom.

_– Viktor! Ez nagyszerű! Annyira örülök! –_ Kiabált Yuuri, és Viktor messzebb tartotta a készüléket a fülétől. Mikor hallotta, hogy a másik lecsendesedett, folytatta.

– Nem, nem nagyszerű – aggodalmaskodott –, fogalmam sincs, mit csinálok. Nem tudom, hogy lehetnék főszerkesztő! És ha hibázok? És ha rossz döntést hozok? Most már mindenkiért én felelek az irodában, Yuuri! Nem tudom, hogy készen állok-e erre a felelősségre!

– _Viktor, végy egy nagy levegőt_ – tanácsolta, és kivárta a másik lélegzetvételét.

– _Nem választottak volna, ha nem bíznának a hozzáértésedben, Viktor_ – folytatta. – _Boldogulni fogsz. Kreatív vagy. Erős vagy. Mindenkivel jó kapcsolatod van, aki kilép abból a liftből. Törődsz a beosztottaiddal. Ráadásul még remek szerkesztő is vagy._

– Nem is tudom – suttogta Viktor, újfent remegő hangon –, úgy félek, hogy elrontok valamit.

_– Szeretnéd, ha átmennék? Vagy hét sarokra vagyok tőled. Húsz perc se kell, és ott vagyok._

– Nem, csak... – megállt, és szünetet tartott, hogy összeszedje a kusza gondolatait. – Csak beszélnem kellett veled. Tudtam, hogy segíteni fog, és így volt. Rengeteget segített. Köszi, Yuuri.

_– Biztos? Tényleg nem bánnám_ – ajánlgatta Yuuri.

Sajnálta Viktort. Még sosem látta, hogy elbizonytalanodott, vagy kételkedett volna. Őszintén együttérzett vele, de ugyanakkor emberibbnek látta őt.

– Tudom – mondta Viktor –, de mi lenne, ha inkább én mennék át ma este? Valahogy muszáj lesz levezetni a feszültséget.

– _Persze, tudod, hogy mindig szívesen látlak._

– Kösz – felelte. – Akkor este.

_– Oké. Ha bármire szükséged van, vagy csak beszélgetnél, hívj bátran. Nem számít, mit csinálok, abbahagyom, és csak rád figyelek, jó?_

Viktor gyengén elmosolyodott. Már két hónapja élt azzal a meggyőződéssel, hogy Yuuri a legjobb dolog, ami valaha történt vele, és a fiú nap mint nap megerősítette ebben a hitében.

– Köszönöm. Ha megint kiakadok, hívlak. Lehet, hogy ma húszszor is felhívlak – mondta őszinte mosollyal, mikor meghallotta Yuuri nevetését.

_– Semmi baj. Most hagylak, hadd  rázódj bele. Gratulálok, Főszerkesztő Úr!_

Viktor mosolyogva tette le a telefont.

 

* * *

 

A reggel további része pörgősen telt: találkozója volt az igazgatói tanáccsal, a szenior szerkesztőkkel és a szerkesztőkkel. Teljesen leszívták a megbeszélések, de  a vezérigazgató ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy bejelentsék a változásokat a munkatársainak. Az igazgató szavait hallva kellemetlenül érezte magát. Úgy érezte, messze túlértékeli a teljesítményét és az elért eredményeit. Áradozott arról, hogy Viktor micsoda csapatjátékos, és hogy egyike a legtehetségesebb szerkesztőknek, akikkel valaha dolgozott. Mikor végre elárulta, hogy ő az új főszerkesztő, az egész emelet izgatott tapsban tört ki. Tény, hogy mindig jóban volt a kollégáival, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ennyire felnéznek rá. Szólt hozzájuk pár szót, megköszönte a támogatásukat, és megkért mindenkit, hogy térjenek vissza a munkájukhoz. Ott állt még pár percig, és nézte, ahogy a munkatársai, a _beosztottjai_ munkához látnak. Összerezzent, mikor rezgést érzett a zsebében.

  _Na, hogy bírod?_  
_Minden oké?_  
_Sokat gondolok rád, és küldöm a pozitív energiákat._  
_**Yuuri**_

Viktor elmosolyodott, hálás volt Yuuri figyelmességéért. Bepötyögte a választ, és megnyomta a küldés gombot.

_Őszintén? Annyi dolgom van, hogy időm sincs összeomlani._  
_Reggel óta most jutottam először egy kis levegőhöz._  
_A vezérigazgató most jelentette be a kinevezésemet._  
_Ami azt illeti, örültek neki. Nem erre számítottam._  
_~V_

A telefonja pár perc múlva megint megrezdült.

_Még jó, hogy örültek... Nagyszerű ember vagy._  
_Akarunk együtt ebédelni?_  
_Gondoltam, hasznát vennéd a támogatásnak, meg talán egy pihenőnek._  
_**Yuuri**_

_Nagyon jól esne, de túl sok dolgom van._  
_Később?_  
_~V_

_Persze. Akkor este találkozunk._  
_**Yuuri**_

Somolyogva indult vissza az irodájába. Körülnézett, és rájött, fogalma sincs, hol kezdje a pakolást.

 

* * *

 

 

A délután túl hamar érkezett el, és még az első dobozt sem töltötte meg. Gyakorlatilag egész nap csak bámult ki a fejéből. Ránézett az asztalán heverő kézirat-halomra, amit most a többi szerkesztő között kell szétosztania. Felnyögött, mikor rájött, hogy ki kell neveznie, vagy fel kell vennie egy új szenior szerkesztőt. Dave-vel is beszélnie kellett. Biztosra akart menni, hogy nincs köztük harag, és nem akarta tovább halogatni a dolgot. Megnyomta a belső telefon gombját, és várta az asszisztense válaszát.

– _Igen, Viktor?_

– Sasha, megkérnéd Dave-et, hogy jöjjön be az irodámba?

_– Persze. Beküldöm, amint ideért._

Viktor megköszönte neki, majd hátradőlt a székében, és lehunyta a szemét. Elvesztette az időérzékét, és csak a halk kopogásra eszmélt fel. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta Dave-et az ajtóban, a szokásos mosolyával együtt.

– Látni kívánt, főnök? – kérdezte. Viktor rámosolygott.

– Igen, foglalj helyet.

Megvárta, míg a másik kényelembe helyezi magát vele szemben. Viktor az asztalára könyökölt, és átgondolta, mivel is akarja kezdeni. A szavak cserben hagyták, így csendben nézte a másikat. Dave tudta, mi játszódik le a fejében, mert biztatóan rámosolygott.

– Viktor, semmi baj. Nem haragszom. Őszintén szólva, nem akartam a pozíciót. Tudod, hogy Elle-lel az első babánkat várjuk. Nincs most szükségem a plusz felelősségre. Ott akarok lenni a családomnak. Jim pedig nem elég elhivatott, hogy alkalmas legyen erre a feladatra. Ő csak a pénzért van itt. Új embert akartak felvenni, de én téged ajánlottalak – vallotta be Dave.

– De miért? – suttogta Viktor. – Nem tudom, hogy képes vagyok-e erre. Igen, persze, szenior szerkesztőként megvoltam, de ez most teljesen más.

– Tudom, hogy menni fog, Viktor. Ha kitűzöl egy célt, el is éred. Vezéregyéniség vagy, és bármit megtennél a csapatodért. Te vagy a tökéletes választás.

– Csak remélni merem, hogy felérek a várakozásaidhoz – felelte Viktor letört mosollyal.

– Tudom, hogy így lesz, és idővel túl is szárnyalod majd őket – mondta. – Ha bármi segítség kell, csak szólj. Száz százalékosan melletted állok.

– Köszönöm. Nagyra értékelem. Jól van, menj csak vissza dolgozni. Hamarosan több melót kapsz. Megteszem, amit tudok, de azt hiszem, elfoglaltabb leszek – magyarázta Viktor.

– Nyilván. Bármi kell, csak szólj, oké? – mondta, és elindult a kijárat felé.

 

* * *

 

 

Csendben gondolkodott, mikor meghallotta a belső telefon berregését. Kezdett nagyon elege lenni az egész napos őrületből és nyaggatásból, de valahol tudta, hogy ez még csak a kezdet.

– Mi az, Sasha? – kérdezte.

– _Jött egy futár, téged keres_ – felelte.

Futár? Nem hívott futárt, és nem is várt semmire. Az írók szóltak volna, ha küldenek neki valamit.

– Oké, küldd be – mondta.

Pillanatokkal később egy fiatalember kopogtatott az ajtaján, egy fekete masnival átkötött közepes, aranyszínű ajándéktasakkal a kezében. Viktor értetlenül nézett rá, biztos volt benne, hogy tévedés történt.

– Viktor Nikiforov? – kérdezte a fiú.

Viktor bólintott, mire ő letette a tasakot az asztalára.

– Ide kérnék egy aláírást – mondta, és átnyújtott Viktornak egy írótáblát. Miután aláírta a nyomtatványt, elköszönt a futártól, és bámulni kezdte a küldeményt. Ez biztosan nem neki jött.

Kivett a tasakból egy opálos fedőpapírt, és belenézett. Egy díszes, aranyszínű papírba csomagolt dobozt talált benne egy bézs boríték mellett. A rajta lévő logó alapján feltételezte, hogy egy üdvözlőlapot rejthet. Felemelte a dobozt és kibontotta a sötétbarna szalagot, ami köré volt kötve. Levette a dobozka tetejét, és egy elválasztó papír fogadta, egy ínyenc csokimárka logójával; a doboz tartalma ez alá volt rejtve. Bekukkantott a papír alá, és mosolyogva vette szemügyre az ízlésesen elrendezett világos- és sötétbarna csokoládékockákat. Megkóstolt egy étcsokisat, majd a fejét hátradöntve felnyögött és lehunyta a szemét, mikor a gazdag, krémes karamella íze elárasztotta az ízlelőbimbóit.

– Egek, ez mennyei – motyogta maga elé.

Kivette a tasakból a borítékot, és felnyitotta. Egy elegáns, absztrakt képpel díszített lapot húzott elő belőle. Kinyitotta, és elolvasta a benne álló üzenetet.

 

_Viktor,_

_Tudom, hogy fárasztó napod van, és hogy forog veled a világ, de én nagyon örülök neked. Nem tudok nálad jobb embert elképzelni a főszerkesztői posztra. Kedves vagy, együttérző, figyelmes, vicces és igazságos; hihetetlenül intelligens és tehetséges, a  türelmed pedig nem ismer határokat. Minden nap azt kívánom, bár lehetnék fele olyan jó, mint te. Hálával és boldogsággal tölt el, hogy a legjobb barátomnak nevezhetlek. Legjobb, a szó teljes értelmében._

_Örülnék, ha ma este meghívhatnálak vacsorára, hogy megünnepeljük a kinevezésedet. Mit gondolsz, el tudsz szabadulni hatkor? Héttől foglaltam asztalt, de ha nem érsz rá, kérlek tudasd velem. Van azonban egy feltételem: egyikünk sem beszélhet munkáról. Azt szeretném, ha lazítanál, és jól éreznéd magad. Ez az este rólad szól. Megtisztelő lenne, ha elfogadnád a meghívást._

_És ne aggódj, te leszel az Integral történetének legjobb főszerkesztője. Hiszek benned._

_Yuuri_

_Utóirat: a bármimet majd később hajtom be._

 

Elővette a telefonját, bepötyögte az üzenetet, és elküldte.

_Feldobtad a napom, Yuuri Katsuki._  
_Örömmel elmegyek veled vacsorázni. De hova megyünk?_  
_A hat óra tökéletes. Már én vagyok a főnök, úgyhogy azt hiszem, én döntöm el, mikor végzek._  
_Talán előnyei is vannak ennek az állásnak._  
_~V_

Viktor még egyszer elolvasta az elegáns kézírást, somolyogva véve szemügyre a „bármi” megjegyzést. Visszaemlékezett az első beszélgetésükre, mikor megemlítette, hogy bármit megtenne a karamelláért. Kíváncsi volt, mire gondolhatott Yuuri. Kuncogott, mert egy perc sem kellett hozzá, hogy megint rezegjen a telefonja.

_Örülök, hogy tetszett az ajándékod._  
_Minden szava igaz._  
_A hely meglepetés. Majd meglátod, mikor odaérünk._  
_**Yuuri**_

Viktor az asztalra hajtotta a fejét, és próbálta kordában tartani az érzéseit, mikor könnyek töltötték meg a szemét. Mély levegőket vett, hogy megnyugodjon. Fogalma sem volt, mikor érezte magát ennyire boldognak utoljára.

_Hogy csinálod, hogy minden nap egyre jobban beléd szeretek, Yuuri?_

Mikor kopogást hallott, felemelte a fejét, és az asszisztensét pillantotta meg az ajtóban; aggodalmasnak tűnt. Viktor intett neki, hogy jöjjön be, és foglaljon helyet.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte.

– Rendben vagy? Zaklatottnak tűnsz – mondta tétován.

– Ami azt illeti, boldog vagyok. Emlékszel Yuurira, a barátomra? – kérdezte, mire a nő bólintott. – Gratuláló ajándékot küldött. Kérsz egyet?

Felé nyújtotta a csokival teli dobozt, és megvárta, míg kivesz belőle egyet. Viktor mosollyal nyugtázta Sasha kóstolást követő ámulatát.

– Atya világ, ez isteni! Ez a karamell valami nem evilági! – örvendezett.

– Ugye? Tudja, hogy a karamell a gyengém – mosolygott Viktor.

– Remek barátnak tűnik – mondta Sasha.

– A legjobb. Ma este még vacsorázni is meghívott – mondta lágyan. 

– Meg is érdemled. Remélem jól szórakoztok majd. És ajánlom, hogy holnap minden részletről beszámolj! – nevetett, és biztatóan Viktor kezére tette a sajátját.

Felállt, és búcsút intett Viktornak, aki kettesben maradt a kiadónál töltött jövőjének gondolatával.

A Yuurival töltött jövőjének gondolatával.

 

* * *

 

 

Mire feleszmélt, már hat óra volt. Mindent bepakolt az aktatáskájába, amire még aznap szüksége volt, majd lekapcsolta a lámpákat, és bezárta az irodáját. Pár lektorra még ránézett kifelé menet, és megköszönte a támogatásukat. Csöndben várt, míg leért a lift; örült, hogy senkivel nem kell osztoznia a szűk téren. Nem volt éppen beszélgetős kedvében.

Mikor leért a lift, kilépett az előcsarnokba, jó éjt kívánt a recepciósnak és az éjjeli őrnek, majd a forgóajtón át a lépcsőhöz ment. Lefutott rajta, de az alja előtt pár lépcsőfokkal meglátta az utcát, és megállt.

Yuuri az épület előtt parkolt, nyitva tartva az utasoldali ajtót. Viktor szíve repesett az örömtől, ahogy közelebb érve meglátta Yuuri széles mosolyát.

– Hé – köszönt Yuuri.

– Hé neked – válaszolt Viktor, viszonozva a mosolyt.

– A hintó előállt.

Viktor beült a kocsiba, Yuuri pedig becsukta utána az ajtót, megkerülte a járművet, majd ő is elfoglalta a helyét. Beindította a motort, és Rahmanyinov töltötte meg a levegőt. Viktor elmosolyodott, és a fejtámlára hajtotta a fejét. Örült, hogy Yuuri emlékszik, ki a kedvenc zeneszerzője.

– Ma mindenre odafigyelsz, nem igaz?

– Aham. Mindenből a legjobbat az új Főszerkesztő Úrnak! – kacsintott Viktorra.

_Amikor rám kacsintasz, a szívem ki akar ugrani a huszadikról, Életem._

Viktor elmesélte, milyen felfoghatatlan napja volt, Yuuri pedig figyelmesen hallgatta. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, miután kiadta a felgyülemlett feszültséget.

Negyven perc elteltével Yuuri egy félköríves leállóba hajtott, majd kiszállt az autóból. Egy alkalmazott kinyitotta a Viktor felőli ajtót, és kisegítette a kocsiból. Felnézett a járda fölött átívelő boltozatra, és elállt a lélegzete, mikor rájött, hol vannak.

A La Rue, a város egyik legdrágább étterme előtt álltak.

– Nem, Yuuri. Ez túlzás – mondta, és a fiú keze után nyújt.

– Ma a legjobbat érdemled – felelte Yuuri. Összefonta az ujjaikat, megszorította a kezét, és elengedte.

Egy férfi kinyitotta nekik az ajtót, és beléptek az étterem előcsarnokába. A dekoráció extravagáns volt; a falakat bíborszínű bársony borította, amit aranyszínű, festett díszítés tett teljessé. Francia impresszionista festők műveinek másolatai voltak kihelyezve pár helyre. A szőnyeg mély smaragdzöld volt, arany kasmírmintával, és különféle növények voltak kihelyezve, reneszánsz cserepekben.

Yuuri az emelvényhez ment, és közölte a főpincérrel, hogy foglalása van két főre. Mikor Viktor ezt meghallotta, felmerült benne egy kérdés, és megvárta, míg Yuuri visszaér.

– Hé, Yuuri – fordult oda hozzá.

– Hé, Viktor.

– Hogy tudtál ilyen gyorsan foglalást intézni? Általában hónapokat kell várni egy szabad asztalra.

– Ismerem a tulajt. A klienskörömbe tartozik. Megmozgattam pár szálat – vallotta be mosolyogva.

– Igazán nem kellett volna – felelte Viktor lágyan.

– Azt szerettem volna, hogy a mai este különleges élmény legyen számodra.

Viktor erre elvigyorodott, Yuuri pedig elpirult. A főpincér hátravezette őket az asztalukhoz, és megkérdezte, mit kérnek inni. Egyelőre csak vizet kértek, mire a férfi meghajolt, és elindult egy kancsóért.

Viktor szótlanul nézett körbe, próbálta befogadni az ingereket. Az étkező tér pont olyan pazar volt, mint az előcsarnok. Az asztalokat bíbor selyemterítő borította, csipke rátéttel díszítve; és egy-egy nagy gyertya vetett folyékony árnyékot minden alak köré a teremben. A falakon kristály gyertyatartók növelték a légkör sejtelmességét.

Viktor megfordult, mikor meghallott egy gyönyörű zenei darabot. Egy kvartett játszott élőzenét: egy hegedűs, egy csellós, egy bőgős és egy hárfás. Elállt a lélegzete a hely pompájától. A nyugtató zene és a halk társalgások kellemes zaja kiszorította belőle a nap folyamán felgyülemlett feszültséget.

– Yuuri, ez valami elképesztő – suttogta, még mindig nézelődve.

– Jártál már itt korábban? – kérdezte a fiú.

– Nem, még soha. Nem az én tárcámnak való. És ha már itt tartunk, neked honnan telik rá?

– Nem kell aggódnod miatta – válaszolt Yuuri egy kacsintással. Viktor szíve megint nagyot dobbant.

Átlapozták a menüt, aminek jó része franciául volt, de szerencsére mindketten értettek valamennyit a nyelvből, így nem okozott túl nagy gondot a megfejtése. Viktor észrevett valamit, ahogy áttanulmányozta az oldalakat.

– Yuuri?

– Hm?

– Ezen nem szerepelnek az árak – súgta neki. Nem szerette volna felhívni magára a figyelmet, vagy műveletlennek tűnni.

– Tudom – felelte.

– De akkor honnan tudjam, mi a felső határ?

– Nincsen felső határ. Kérd, ami megtetszik.

– De mi van ha nyolcszáz dollárba kerül?

 Yuuri kuncogni kezdett.

– Nincs nyolcszáz dolláros fogásuk – nyugtatta meg.

– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Én vittem be a rendszerükbe a menüt és az árlistát – felelte büszkén.

– Nézzenek oda, egy okostojás – nevetett Viktor.

A pincér visszatért, felvette a rendelésüket, majd meghajolt és visszavonult. Megbeszélték, hogy a következő hétvégén elmennek moziba, és megnézik a legújabb akciófilmet. Yuuri elmondta Viktornak, hogy Phichit szerint túl vannak a barátságon. Viktor szemébe könnyek csordultak a nevetéstől, de hirtelen melege lett, és felgyorsult a pulzusa.

_Yuuri, fogalmad sincs, mennyire szeretném, hogy több legyen köztünk._

– Viktor, van egy ötletem. Ha szerinted is mehet, próbáljuk ki. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lesz belőle  – szólalt meg Yuuri.

– Oké, halljuk.

– Még mindig csak ismerkedünk, igaz? Ha elmondok valamit, amit nagyon kevesen tudnak rólam, te is megteszed? – Kérdezte.

Viktor kíváncsi lett, és felcsillant a szeme. Yuuri személyes dolgokat akart megosztani vele, és melegséggel töltötte el, hogy ennyire bízik benne.

– Tetszik az ötlet.

– Rendben, akkor kezdem. Kiskoromban, mikor még Japánban éltem, balett órákat vettem. Akkor hagytam abba, amikor ideköltöztem – mondta Yuuri.

– Tényleg? Ki gondolta volna... Megmutatod majd valamikor? Nagyon szeretem a balettet – ismerte be Viktor pirulós mosollyal.

– Még át kell gondolnom. Mindig zavarba jöttem, ha mások előtt kellett táncolnom.

– Hát persze. Nem haragszom meg, ha nemet mondasz – nyugtatta meg.

– Kösz – mosolygott Yuuri.

– Oké, én jövök. Hadd gondolkodjak... – mondta Viktor, egy ujjat emelve a szájához. – Á, igen, ezt nagyon kevesen tudják rólam itt. Van egy öcsém.

– Tényleg? Hány éves? Hogy hívják?

– Yuri tizenöt éves – mondta, és nevetett, mikor Yuuri felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Igen, őt is Yurinak hívják. Elég érdekes személyisége van, hogy finoman fogalmazzunk. De majd meglátod, mikor találkoztok.

– Mert találkozunk? – kérdezte Yuuri zavartan.

– Igen. Nemsokára idejön egy iskolai kirándulásra, és utána nálam akar maradni hétvégére. Be szeretném mutatni neked. De előre szólok, elég szúrós természet. Ne vedd a lelkedre, amit mond – kérte.

– Jól van. Elbűvölő teremtésnek hangzik – ugratta Yuuri.

– Ó, ha tudnád! Olyanok vagyunk, mint a tűz és a víz. Most megint te jössz.

– Hmm... Pár évvel ezelőttig nagyon dundi voltam. Az egyetemen volt ingyenes személyi edzői program, és úgy döntöttem, teszek egy próbát vele. Életem egyik legjobb döntése volt. Kitartottam a program mellett... legalábbis nagyjából. Már vagy két hónapja nem voltam a konditeremben, úgyhogy kezdek elpuhulni – ismerte be, a hasát tapogatva.

– Nem, dehogyis. Jól nézel ki. De azért érdekelne... Mennyit fogytál?

– Úgy harmincöt kilót.

Viktor elismerően füttyentett.

– Az nem semmi, most lenyűgöztél. Bár akkoriban még nem ismertelek, de büszke vagyok rád.

– Kösz, de elmondok még valamit, ami a súlyproblémáimmal áll összefüggésben. Senki nem tud róla, csak Phichit. Gyűlölöm a testemet. Szégyellem – vallotta be, az asztalra szegezve a tekintetét.

Viktor ezt már tudta. Mikor Yuuri nem volt teljesen magánál a láztól, beismerte, hogy feszélyezi a külseje. Azon gondolkodott, hogy mondhatná el neki, milyen szép, anélkül, hogy erőltetettnek tűnne. Gyengéden Yuurira mosolygott.

– Mondok valamit, de ígérd meg, hogy nem tartasz furának.

– Rendben – felelte Yuuri, eltöprengve, hogy mit akarhat a másik.

– Gyönyörű tested van, Yuuri. A testfelépítésed, az alakod, és a könnyed mozgásod elbűvölő. Talán azért, mert balettoztál, de tényleg gyönyörű.

Viktor jutalma egy mélyvörös pirulás volt. Yuurira mosolygott, és megfogta az asztalon pihenő kezét.

– Nem akartalak zavarba hozni. De tudnod kell róla – mondta gyengéden.

– Nem, csak... Még soha senki nem mondott nekem ilyeneket. Köszönöm – felelte Yuuri, mélyen a szemébe nézve. A férfi úgy érezte, a lelke mélyére hatol az a sziporkázó, csokoládé barna tekintet. Ivott pár korty vizet.

– Akkor most megint rajtam a sor? – kérdezte Viktor, és Yuuri bólintására elmosolyodott.

– Hmm. Egyre nehezebb, már olyan sok mindent tudunk egymásról. Á! Megvan. Ha már zavarba hoztalak téged, most magammal is megteszem. Néha melóban, ebédszünetben, amikor nincs kedvem kimozdulni, csak ledőlök a kanapéra, és szappanoperákat nézek – vallotta be.

– Ez komoly? – kérdezte Yuuri hitetlen vigyorral.

– Halálosan. Nem is tudod, milyen inspirálóak tudnak lenni azok a vackok.

– Jó, valld be: melyik színésznőről álmodozol? – heccelte Yuuri vigyorogva.

_Egyedül csak rólad álmodozom, Yuuri._

– Egyikről sem. Nem szokásom belezúgni a hírességekbe – mondta Viktor.

– Nekem sem. Időpazarlás – értett egyet.

Több vallomásra már nem maradt idejük, mert a pincér megérkezett a rendelt ételükkel. Yuuri jelzett a neki, hogy hajoljon le, majd mosolyogva a fülébe súgott valamit. Mikor a fiú hátradőlt a székében, a pincér rábólintott. Közölte, hogy hamarosan ismét rájuk néz, majd meghajolva ismét távozott.

– Hát ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Csak egy újabb meglepetés. Ja, ha már itt tartunk, van számodra valamim.

– De már adtál csokoládét, ami – nem mellesleg – roppant finom volt. És még el kell árulnod, mikor óhajtod érvényesíteni a „bármi-kuponodat” – ugratta Viktor.

– Ha eszembe jut valami, tudatom veled – vigyorgott Yuuri, és elővett egy hosszú, keskeny négyszögletes dobozkát a zakója belső zsebéből, majd átnyújtotta neki. Viktor méregetve vette kézbe; érezte a könnyed súlyát. Egy apró, ezüstös masni díszítette az elefántcsont színű dobozt. Felemelte a tetejét, és kihajtotta a fedőpapírt, mire egy aranyszínű táblácska hátoldalával találta szembe magát. Kiemelte a dobozból és megfordította; könnyek szöktek a szemébe, mikor elolvasta.

– „Viktor Nikiforov, Főszerkesztő” – suttogta ámulattal –, Yuuri, n-nem is tudom, mit mondjak. Köszönöm.

Egy könny csordult le az arcán. Viktor egész nap elfojtotta az érzéseit, de most repedezni kezdett a lelke gátja. Meglepte, mikor Yuuri előrehajolt, és a hüvelykujjával megtörölte a nedves arcát. Ha eddig azt hitte, a szíve kiugrik a mellkasából, hát most robbanásra számított. Egy kicsit csalódott, mikor a fiú elvette a kezét, és visszaült a székébe.

_Kérlek, érints meg újra. Kérlek._

Ezután tovább ettek, jelentéktelen semmiségekről beszélgetve. Viktor megijesztette a közelben ülőket, mikor oroszul kurjantva fejezte ki, hogy ízlett neki a vacsora. Yuuri erre csak kuncogva csóválta a fejét. Örült, hogy Viktor jól érzi magát, és nem tudott volna jobb estét elképzelni.

A pincér egy tökéletes hőfokra hűtött pezsgővel és két kristálypohárral tért vissza. Félig megtöltötte a poharaikat, meghajolt, majd távozott. Viktor felemelte az üveget, hogy elolvassa a címkét, és teljes döbbenettel nézett Yuurira.

– Yuuri, ez Dom Perignon!

– Tudom – felelte feltartott pohárral.

– Nem, ezt már nem. Vissza kell küldenünk. Ez már tényleg túlzás – ellenkezett Viktor.

– Ezt súgtam a pincér fülébe. Tudtam, hogy ha az asztalnál bontja ki, ragaszkodnál hozzá, hogy vigye vissza a konyhába. De mivel ott nyittattam ki vele, már nem küldhetjük vissza. Ezt már megvettük – ismerte be kaján vigyorral.

– Yuuri, te kis sunyi!

– Aham. És most: tószt!

Viktor bólintott, és felemelte a poharát.

– Rád, Viktor. Tudom, azt kértem, ne beszéljünk a munkáról, de végső soron emiatt vagyunk itt. Alapjaiban fogod megrengetni a kiadói világot. Elmondhatatlanul büszke vagyok rád, és nagyon örülök, hogy veled ünnepelhetem meg az alkalmat. Kanpai! – mondta, és Viktor poharához koccintotta a sajátját.

– Za nas! _–_ felelt Viktor vigyorogva, mielőtt belekortyolt. – Nem is rossz, ízlik. Még sosem ittam ilyet.

– Én sem, egész jó. De te viszed haza az üveget.

– Arról szó sem lehet. Te fizetsz érte – ellenkezett Viktor.

– De nem engem ünneplünk – érvelt Yuuri.

– Legyen, de át kell jönnöd, hogy segíts kivégezni.

– Benne vagyok. A hétvégi film után? – javasolta Yuuri.

– Megegyeztünk.

Tovább beszélgettek, míg Viktor megivott még egy pohár pezsgőt. Yuuri csak egyet fogyasztott, mivel ő vezetett. A pincér visszajött megérdeklődni, hogy kérnek-e desszertet, de nemet mondtak rá. Pár perc múlva visszatért a számlával. Viktor figyelte Yuuri arcát, mikor megnézte az összeget, de semmit nem tudott leolvasni róla. Soha nem fogja megtudni, mekkora megterhelést jelentett a fiúnak.

Yuuri a mappába helyezte a kártyáját, és az asztal szélére tette. A pincér visszajött érte, és közölte, hogy pár perc múlva visszahozza.

– Ez csodás volt. Nagyon köszönöm, hogy elhoztál ide – mondta Viktor.

– Örülök, hogy jól érezted magad. Szerettem volna különlegessé tenni a ma estét.

– Hát, sikerült. Tökéletes volt. És köszönöm a névtáblát is. Velem jön majd az új irodámba, ha, és amennyiben sikerül majd átköltöznöm – mosolygott Viktor.

– Kell segítség a költözéshez? Holnap csak egy helyre kell mennem, és oda is csak délután háromra – ajánlkozott Yuuri.

– Ha nem okoz nagy gondot. Elkél a segítség. Gondolod, hogy rá tudnád kötni a gépemet a hálózatra? Meg a nyomtatót is.

– Persze. Az nem jelent kihívást. És olcsón vállalom – ugratta Viktort.

– Rendben – kuncogott Viktor.

A pincér visszatért Yuuri kártyájával és a blokkal. A fiú gyorsan kiszámolta, mennyi borravalót akar adni, és aláírta a papírt. Elvette a saját példányát, és intett Viktornak, hogy menjen előre. Kisétáltak, és megvárták, míg odahozzák nekik az autót. Yuuri borravalóval jutalmazta a parkolófiút, és jó éjt kívánt neki.

 

* * *

 

 

A Viktor lakásáig vezető út szótlanul telt, egyedül Rahmanyinov zenéje töltötte meg a teret. Mikor Yuuri megállt Viktor épülete előtt, rájött, miért volt ekkora a csend: a férfi elaludt. Yuuri pár percig csendben nézte őt. Viktor egy tünemény volt. A feje Yuuri felé dőlt, elbűvölő szemei lehunyva. Világos ezüst haja félrehullott az arcából, felfedve vonzó, finom vonásait. Yuuri azóta akarta megérinteni Viktor haját, hogy meglátta, de ez nem lett volna helyénvaló. Most azonban nem tudta visszafogni magát. Felemelte a kezét, és finoman végigsimította a szürke tincseket. Olyan volt, akár a legpuhább selyem; teljesen elkábította Viktor haja.

Mikor a férfi megmozdult, Yuuri elkapta a kezét, de szerencsére csak álmában mocorgott kicsit. Úgy döntött, ideje felébreszteni. Gyöngéden megrázta Viktor vállát, és elmosolyodott, ahogy a másik lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

– Megjöttünk – suttogta Yuuri.

– Ó. Bocsánat, elszundítottam – szabadkozott Viktor.

– Emiatt ne aggódj. Őrült napod volt – felelte. – Nyolc körül felveszlek holnap. Kávézunk egyet, aztán indulunk az irodádba.

Aznap a kiadó garázsában hagyták Viktor autóját. Yuuri nem akarta, hogy az étteremnél találkozzanak, mivel meglepetésnek szánta a helyszínt. Viktor nem szívesen hagyta ott egész éjszakára az új játékszerét, de az éjjeli őr megígérte, hogy szemmel tartja majd.

– Jól hangzik. Még egyszer köszönöm, Yuuri. Őszintén, jól éreztem magam – mondta mosolyogva, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és kiszállt a kocsiból. Félúton járt az épület felé, mikor Yuuri leengedte az ablakot, és utánakiáltott.

– Hé, Viktor!

Erre ő megállt, és visszasétált az autóhoz, összefont karokkal dőlve az ajtónak.

– Hé, Yuuri.

Yuuri hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon. Csak némán bámulta a másikat.

_Viktor, el akarom mondani, hogy szeretlek. Jó éjt csókot akarok adni neked._

A fiú nagyot nyelt, és megnyalta az ajkát.

– Én is jól éreztem magam. Reggel találkozunk. Jó éjt, Viktor. Szép álmokat – mondta.

Viktor mosolyogva bólintott.

– Te is – felelte. Jó éjt, Yuuri.


	7. Tigrisként érkezett...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor az előléptetése óta eltelt időn töpreng, miközben várja a vendége érkezését.  
>  A beton előtéren állt, és tekintete megragadt a fölötte húzódó rozsdás fémkiszögellésen. Hűvös, esős nap volt. Azt kívánta, bár hozott volna magával egy könnyű dzsekit, de a felhők reggel még nem hordozták magukban az eső ígéretét. Kuncogva ismerte be, mekkorát tévedett.  
> Az elmúlt hónap kész őrület volt, jó és rossz szempontból egyaránt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez a fejezet főként Viktorra koncentrál, de bemutatkozik egy új szereplő is, akit már régóta be szeretnék hozni a sztoriba. Elérkezett a tökéletes alkalom. Igyekeztem előtérbe hozni Viktor személyiségét és értékrendjét.  
> Ha már itt vagyunk, válaszolok pár kérdésre is.  
> 1) Csókoljátok már meg egymást! – Nos, ez nem annyira kérdés, mint felszólítás. Még nem állnak készen. Viktor talán igen, de Yuuri még semmiképp sem. Nagyobb biztonságra van szüksége, több figyelmességre és türelemre Viktor részéről, mielőtt egyáltalán észrevenné, hogy Viktor érdeklődik iránta.  
> 2) Be fogják egyáltalán vallani valaha az érzéseiket? – Aha, várjátok csak ki. Maradjatok velem. Olvassátok tovább.  
> 3) De őrülten flörtölnek! Hogy nem veszik észre? – Mikor vonzódsz valakihez, de az ő érzéseiben nem vagy biztos, te leszel a világ legnagyobb marhája. Hidd el. A kiszemeltjük minden mozdulatát túlelemzik, és nem veszik észre azt, ami a kívülállóknak már rég egyértelmű. Ez a két tökfej pont ilyen.

A translation of [Met by Accident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).

Követheted a szerzőt [Tumblr](https://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/)-ön

 

A beton előtéren állt, és tekintete megragadt a fölötte húzódó rozsdás fémkiszögellésen. Hűvös, esős nap volt. Azt kívánta, bár hozott volna magával egy könnyű dzsekit, de a felhők reggel még nem hordozták magukban az eső ígéretét. Kuncogva ismerte be, mekkorát tévedett.

Az elmúlt hónap kész őrület volt, jó és rossz szempontból egyaránt.

Az előléptetése utáni hétvégén Yuurival beültek a moziba egy új akciófilmre. Fél órát bírtak megnézni belőle, mielőtt megállapították, hogy ez életük egyik legrosszabb filmélménye, és otthagyták a mozit.

– Oké, értem én, hogy kellenek a látványos jelenetek, de basszus! Ezeknél még én is jobban színészkednék – panaszkodott Yuuri.

– Talán írnod kellene a rendezőnek. Jelentkezz a folytatásra – ugratta Viktor.

– Szerintem az emberiség jobban járna, ha bukás lenne a film, és nem lenne folytatása – morgott a fiú.

Ezután Viktor lakására mentek, és megnéztek egy normális akciófilmet. Hagyta, hogy Yuuri válasszon a szuperhősös filmjei közül, majd betette a lemezt a lejátszóba. A következő két órát a film varázsában töltötték, átadogatva egymásnak a maradék pezsgőt.

A stáblistánál már mindketten alaposan becsíptek.

 

* * *

 

  

Másnap reggel Viktor a nappali padlóján ébredt, a dohányzóasztal és egy szék között. Feltápászkodott a kemény felületről, és felszisszent, mikor megérezte izmai tiltakozását. Mikor meglátta Yuurit, nevetnie kellett. Ki volt terülve a kanapén, de annyira a szélén egyensúlyozott, hogy félő volt, leesik. A nyála ráfolyt a párnára, és halkan horkolt.

Muszáj volt.

Körbenézett a szobában, és a tévéállvány mellett meg is találta a telefonját. Felkapta, megnyomott pár gombot, megnézte, hogy biztosan ki van-e kapcsolva a vaku, majd megörökítette az alvó fiút. Vigyorogva mentette el a képet; biztos volt benne, hogy Yuuri a fejét venné, ha tudomást szerezne a titkos képtáráról.

Viktor letusolt gyorsan, majd felkapott egy hosszú ujjú inget és egy farmert. Átosont a nappalin, be a konyhába. Kávé kellett neki, méghozzá sürgősen. Levette a polcról a kávéfőzőt, beletett egy filtert, majd rákanalazta a kávét. A csap alá tartotta a tartályt, és megvárta, hogy megteljen vízzel. Összerakta a gépet, bedugta a konnektorba, megnyomta a gombot, és a konyhapultnak dőlve várta, hogy elkészüljön az ital. Ahogy figyelte a pohárba csöpögő kávécseppeket, nyöszörgést hallott a nappaliból. Vigyorogva sétált a szomszéd szobába, halkan leült egy székre, és onnan figyelte Yuuri öntudatra ébredését.

– Baszki – morgott Yuuri, a könyökhajlatával takarva el a szemét. Forgolódva kinyújtózkodott, és nagyot sóhajtott, mikor befejezte. Megint felnyögött, köhögött párszor, majd benedvesítette az ajkait.

– Viktor! – kiáltotta.

– Itt ülök melletted – nevetett a férfi.

Yuuri felemelte a karját, résnyire kinyitotta a fél szemét, az oldalára fordult, és szó nélkül bámulta a másikat. Enyhén vöröslő szemmel hunyorgott rá. Viktor rögtön látta rajta, hogy másnapos.

– Soha többé nem iszom pezsgőt – nyögte Yuuri, mire Viktor felnevetett.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen sok maradt az üvegben. Kérsz egy pohár vizet? – kérdezte a férfi.

– A legzsírosabb kaját akarom, amit ember valaha megalkotott. Esküszöm, meg bírnék inni egy palack napraforgóolajt – morogta.

Viktor nevetve csóválta a fejét. Eszébe jutott, hogy Yuuri, saját bevallása szerint másnaposan mindig a legzsírosabb, legegészségtelenebb ételeket kívánta. Megnyugtatta a gyomrát, és úgy érezte, valamivel jobban hasonlít utána egy emberi lényre. Viktor együtt érzett vele, és sajnálta, hogy nincs valami jól, de nagyon szórakoztatta Yuuri ezen oldala.

– Na, gyere. Elmegyünk reggelizni – ajánlotta fel.

Adott egy pólót Yuurinak, mivel meglehetősen „pezsgőszagú” volt, ahogy Viktor fogalmazott. A sarki étkezdébe mentek, és rendeltek fejenként egy-egy teljes menüt. Yuuri megkapta a napi zsíradagját, de kijelentette, hogy le kell állnia ezzel az étrenddel, mert kezdenek szűkek lenni a ruhái.

Viktor úgy döntött, csatlakozik a konditeremhez, ahová Yuuri szokott járni.

 

* * *

 

 

Hetente legalább háromszor mentek az edzőterembe, általában egy órát kocogtak a futópadon, mielőtt elindultak volna a step aerobic órára. Mikor annak vége volt, a nyújtások után megittak egy smoothie-t, majd aznapra elköszöntek egymástól. Pár hét múlva kezdték látni az eredményt. Yuuri valamivel több mint három kilót adott le ez idő alatt, hála a mozgásnak és az étrendje megváltoztatásának. Viktor súlya nem változott, de az izomzata hangsúlyosabbá vált. Mindketten elégedettek voltak ez eredménnyel, ezért úgy döntöttek, meghívják magukat pár körre a lasertag pályán.

Viktor ekkor értette meg, mennyit számított Yuuri videojátékos tapasztalata a való életben is.

Yuuri eltörölte a Föld színéről az ellenfeleit. Lopakodva bújt el az akadályok mögött, és a látóterébe tévedő összes ellenfelét leszedte. Megtalálta a tökéletes búvóhelyet: rejtve volt, de magaslati előnyben. Több percet töltött ott hason fekve, könyörtelenül tizedelve az ellenséges játékosokat. Mikor ráébredt, hogy túl sokáig maradt egyhelyben, gyorsan kitört a rejtekhelyéről, és a terem másik végébe rohant. Ezután nem sokkal véget ért a meccs, és mindenki elhagyta a pályát. Yuuri zihálva állt sorba az eredményekért.

– Ez nagyon szép menet volt – dicsérte Viktor.

– Eh, elment. Ment már jobban is.

– Gyakran jársz ide? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Egy ideje már nem voltam. Hallgatókoromban gyakran jöttünk ide Phichittel. Már hiányzott – vallotta be.

– Hamarosan megismételjük – ajánlotta fel Viktor mosolyogva. Yuuri válaszként vigyorogva bólintott.

Mikor a kasszához értek, megkapták a lapjaikat. Viktor próbálta megfejteni a sajátját, de végül Yuuri magyarázta el neki, melyik rubrika mit jelent. Duzzogni kezdett, mikor rájött, milyen kevés pontja van. Átpillantott Yuuri lapjára, és kikerekedett a szeme, mikor meglátta a pontszámait, és az eseményen elért helyezését.

– Jesszusom, Yuuri! Egy szörnyeteg vagy! Oké, eldőlt: mostantól csak akkor jövök, ha egy csapatban játszunk! – jelentette ki, mire Yuuri elpirult.

– Mit mondhatnék? Szeretem a lasertag-et – felelte megilletődve.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor vigyorogva emlékezett vissza a Yuurival töltött időkre. A fiú segített neki megszokni az új helyét az Integralnál. Viktornak egy hetébe telt minden cuccát átpakolni a főszerkesztői sarokirodába. Yuuri az utolsó melója után minden nap meglátogatta, és segített neki, de Viktor csak a csomagolást hagyta rá, a dobozok cipelését már maga vállalta. Yuuri még mindig lábadozott a mononukleózis miatt, és nem akarta, hogy a nehéz dobozok emelésével romoljon az állapota. Yuurinak jól esett ugyan a törődés, de zavarta is, mert nagyon szeretett volna segíteni.

Amint berendezkedett az új irodájába, jött is egy látogatója Bernard Jenkins személyében. Az író bejárta az egész emeletet, mindenkit kikérdezett Viktor hollétét illetően, mire elmondták neki, hogy egy megbeszélésen van. Bernard türelmetlenül várta, hogy kijöjjön a konferenciateremből. Amint Viktor kilépett a teremből, valaki tarkón csapta. Felkapta a kezét, megfordult, és a dühös Bernarddal találta szembe magát.

– Viktor, a tököm ki van. Egy igazi seggfej vagy! – kiabálta.

– Gyere, Bernard. Beszéljük ezt meg az irodámban, jó? – javasolta, fél kézzel a tarkóját dörzsölve, a másikkal mutatva az írónak az irányt. Elég jól ismerte már Bernardot; tudta, hogy jobban jár, ha hagyja, hogy kitombolja magát.

A férfi bement az irodájába, ő pedig követte, majd becsukta az ajtót. Bernard körbejárta a szobát, míg Viktor helyet foglalt az asztala mögötti székben.

– Megkérdezném, mi bántja a kis szíved, de úgyis megosztod velem – szólalt meg Viktor.

– A kibaszott előléptetésed! Mi a halál? Nekem erről miért nem szóltál? Van róla fogalmad, milyen mérges vagyok rád? – üvöltötte.

– Én sem tudtam, amíg be nem jelentették, Bernard – védekezett Viktor.

– És ennek hány hete, Viktor? Lerohadt volna a kezed, ha dobsz nekem egy telefont, vagy írsz egy szaros e-mailt?

– Egy kissé elfoglalt voltam – morgott Viktor, leereszkedve a szintjére. Bernarddal néha máshogy nem lehetett szót érteni: tűzzel a tűz ellen.

– Emlékeztesselek, mennyi pénzt hozok ennek a cégnek? – kérdezte egy, az egész épületre irányuló karmozdulattal.

Viktor az ablak felé fordult, és a beosztottait figyelte. Tudta, hogy Bernard a legkeresettebb szerzőjük. Több munkát adott be, mint az utána következő három író a ranglistán. A csapata sehol nem lenne nélküle.

– Tudod, hogy te vagy a legjobb szerzőnk, Bernard. Azt hiszem, erre nem kell emlékeztetnem téged – dörmögte.

– Nagyszerű – felelte –, akkor ultimátumot adok: leszarom, mennyi dolgod van, meg hogy milyen kötelességekkel jár az új pozíciód, te maradsz a szerkesztőm. Ha nem így lesz, keresek egy másik kiadót. Megengedhetem magamnak a szerződésszegést. Ezt vésd az eszedbe.

Ezután sarkon fordult, kiviharzott az irodából, és a lifthez ment. Viktor tudta, hogy ezzel biztosan ő marad a férfi szerkesztője. Bernard gyerekesen kezelte a helyzetet, de Viktor tisztában volt vele, mit akart ezzel mondani. „Tisztellek, és senki mással nem vagyok hajlandó dolgozni.” Tiszteletben fogja tartani a kérését, még ha ez túlórát is jelent neki.

 

* * *

 

  

De nem ez volt a hét legnagyobb kihívása.

Sasha pár nappal később sírva jött be az irodájába. Lerogyott egy székre, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Az egyik kezében egy borítékot szorongatott, ami kezdett elázni a könnyeitől.

– Sasha, mi a baj? – kérdezte Viktor.

Az asszisztense nem az a fajta volt, aki túl sok érzelmet mutatott a munkahelyén. Kedves, vidám személyisége volt, mindig volt egy-két jó szava mindenkihez. Elmondhatatlanul jó munkaerő volt, mindig többet tett, mint amire kiterjedt a munkaköri leírása.

Szó nélkül átnyújtotta a borítékot Viktornak, és tovább pityergett. Ő kivette belőle a papírt, széthajtotta, és olvasni kezdte. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor meglátta a fejlécet.

**_Elbocsátási Értesítés_ **

– Bassza meg – szisszent fel.

Tovább olvasta a papírt, amiben részletezték a végkielégítést, az utolsó munkanap dátumát, a biztosítási lehetőségeket és annak költségeit.

– „Köszönjük, hogy elkötelezett munkájával hozzájárult cégünk sikereihez.” – olvasta egyre dühösebben. – Ezt ugye csak vicc? A fiatal nőre nézett, aki zihálva próbált válaszolni.

– Nem – csuklott meg a hangja –, az igazgató titkárnője hozta le úgy egy órája. Viktor, nekem kell ez az állás. Mihez fogok most kezdeni?

Viktor felállt, megkerülte az asztalát, letérdelt Sasha elé, és átölelte, míg a nő tovább sírt. Érezte, ahogy a könnyek eláztatják az ingét, de nem érdekelte. Sasha már négy éve volt az asszisztense, nem engedhette, hogy a főnökei kirúgják.

– Menj be a mosdóba, és szedd rendbe magad – mondta neki. – Ezt pedig bízd rám. Megoldom, ígérem. De ezt magammal viszem, ha nem bánod – lengette meg a borítékot, mire Sasha bólintott.

A lifthez ment, és várta, hogy kinyíljon az ajtó. Mikor megérkezett a lift, belépett, és megnyomta a legfelső emelet gombját. A felfelé vezető úton igyekezett lenyugodni, de nem találta magában hozzá az erőt. Mikor csengetve megállt a lift, kilépett belőle, és végigtrappolt a folyosók útvesztőjén. Kicsapta az igazgatói iroda ajtaját, és egyenesen a titkárnő asztalához ment.

– Beszélnem kell vele, méghozzá most azonnal – dörmögte, és nagyot csapott az asztalra. A nő tágra nyílt szemmel bólintott, és a füléhez emelte a belső telefon kagylóját.

– Uram, Mr. Nikiforov van itt. Beszélni kíván önnel – mondta, majd elhallgatott és figyelt. – Nem, uram, úgy hiszem, fontos ügyről lenne szó. Igen, uram. Azonnal.

– Fogadja önt – intett az ajtó felé.

Viktor az ajtóhoz csörtetett, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal benyitott. Látta, hogy az igazgató szemöldöke felszalad, de más érzelem nem ült ki az arcára. Viktor az asztalára dobta a borítékot.

– Elmondaná, mi a fene akar ez lenni?

A férfi fogta a levelet, és elolvasta a fejlécet.

– Egy elbocsátó levél. Pontosan tudod, mi ez, Viktor – korholta.

– Egy elbocsátó levél, Sashának. Az _én_ asszisztensemnek. Mégis mit gondolt? – fakadt ki Viktor.

– Viktor, nincs szükséged titkárnőre és asszisztensre is. Mary több éve van a cégnél mint Sasha, ez volt a logikus döntés.

– Tudja maga, mi mindent köszönhet a cég Sashának? – kérdezte, ahogy végre leült. – Sosem jelentett beteget, és egyszer sem késett. Amikor csak megkérem, mindig túlórázik, pedig ez nem kis terhet jelent neki...

– Nem értem, mi ebben a teher, ez a munka része. Ha közeleg a határidő, bent kell maradnia.

– Egyedülálló anya. A fia három éves. A saját döntése, hogy itt marad, és elvállalja a plusz munkát, miközben gondoskodnia kell a fiáról. De ezzel csökkenti a vele töltött időt. Amennyire tudom, ez a szülői lét legnehezebb része.

– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetben van, Viktor, de a döntés végleges. Ajánlottunk neki rendes végkielégítést.

– Igen, kihagyhatatlan ajánlat! – fortyogott Viktor. – Az éves fizetése hatvanhat százaléka, és három hónap egészségbiztosítás, amit meghosszabbíthat még kilenc hónapig, valami horribilis összegért. Igazán nagylelkű.

– Mit akarsz, mit tegyek? Meg van kötve a kezem – mondta, és összefonta a kezeit az asztalon. Viktor egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd felemelte a fejét, egyenesen az igazgató szemébe nézve.

– Vonja le a fizetését az enyémből! – mondta, és figyelte, ahogy tágul az igazgató szeme.

– Hogy mi? – hitetlenkedett a férfi.

– Mennyit keres... – megállt, és megnézte a papírt – kevesebb, mint évi 35.000 dollárt? Vonja le az enyémből. És vonja le a biztosítási költségeit is, és minden prémiumot, ami ezzel jár. Az előléptetéssel majdnem a duplájára nőtt a fizetésem. Megbirkózom ezzel.

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan – tiltakozott az igazgató.

– De, halál komoly vagyok. Csinálja – mondta Viktor, és felállt a székből.

– Legyen, de hatalmas hibát követsz el. Szólok a HR-eseknek, hogy vegyék fel veled a kapcsolatot – felelte, és felsóhajtott a döntés abszurditásán.

Viktor az ajtó előtt megállt, megfordult, és megvárta, míg a másik ismét odafigyel rá.

– Ön követett el hatalmas hibát, amikor úgy döntött, megszabadul tőle – vágott vissza, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Viktor pár perccel később ért vissza az irodája szintjére. Ez alatt igyekezett lenyugodni kicsit a liftben, de még az emeleten is tennie kellett egy pár kört. A boxok között járkált, és nem törődött a neki címzett köszönésekkel. Végül az emelet végén lévő pihenőszobához ment, és megkért egy lektort, hogy nézze meg, bent van-e az asszisztense. Pár perccel később visszatért, de csak rázta a fejét.

Az emelet közepére ment, és csípőre tett kézzel pásztázott körbe a tekintetével. Sehol nem találta. Mikor egy junior szerkesztő elhaladt mellette, megszólította.

– Szia, nem láttad Sashát?

– De, épp az ön holmiját pakolja az új irodájába – felelte.

– Oké, köszönöm – mondta Viktor. Megkerülte a fiút, és megveregette a hátát.

A régi irodájához sietett, és meglátta őt egy széken, a majdnem üres szobában. Még mindig szipogott, de már összeszedte magát. Viktor leült a mellette lévő székbe, és mikor felé fordult, meglátott egy fotót a kezében.

– Ő Benji? – kérdezte halkan.

Sasha könnyes szemmel elmosolyodott, és bólintott.

– Igen. A legfrissebb képe. Az oviban múlt hónapban tartottak fotózást – magyarázta.

– Szabad? – nyúlt felé Viktor.

A nő bólintott, és átnyújtotta neki. Viktor a kép széleihez helyezte az ujjait, nem akarta összefogdosni a fényes lapot. Áttanulmányozta a fiú angyali vonásait, majd Sashára nézett, és rámosolygott.

– Hogy megnőtt. És milyen jóképű lett!

Sasha nevetett, és megint bólintott.

– Lassan már meg sem bírom emelni őt – vallotta be.

– Akkor iratkozz be egy konditerembe. Járhatnál Yuurival és velem – kacsintott a nőre, aki ismét felnevetett.

– Talán majd ha gazdag leszek. De az még messze van, nem igaz? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

– Nem, nincs. A levél miatt már nem kell aggódnod. El van intézve – mondta a férfi.

– Tényleg? D-de hogyan? – dadogott.

– Amiatt ne aggódj – felelte mosolyogva, és megveregette a nő vállát, aki válaszul felpattant, és egy bordaroppantó ölelésbe zárta.

– Köszönöm, Viktor. Tényleg te vagy a világ legjobb főnöke – mondta új könnyekkel a szemében.

 

* * *

 

  

– Hé, seggarc! Ébresztő!

Behunyta a szemét, és nagyot sóhajtott; megérkezett az, aki miatt az állomáson álldogált. Viktor elővette a legszélesebb mosolyát, és sarkon fordult, hogy köszöntse a vendégét.

– Yuri! De örülök, hogy itt vagy! – kiáltott, és az öccsére vetette magát.

– Az istenit, szállj le rólam, Viktor! – ordított Yuri, és próbálta ellökni magától a bátyját. A fiú gyakran tette próbára a türelmét, de Viktor szerette őt, és imádta felbosszantani.

– Milyen volt az utad? – kérdezte.

– Szar, unalmas – morgott, és Viktor kezébe nyomta a táskáját. – Tedd magad hasznossá, vénség.

– Yuri, hogy beszélsz? – ráncolta a szemöldökét az idősebb férfi.

– Ki vagy te? Az anyám? – förmedt rá.

Viktor sóhajtva rázta meg a fejét. Elindult a kijárat felé, Yurival a sarkában. Csendben sétáltak a parkoló felé, ahol az autót hagyta. Mikor odaértek, Yuri elismerően fütyült.

– Hallottam, hogy új verdát vettél, de erre nem számítottam – járta körbe a kocsit. – Ez nagyon klafa! Mi lett a régi kocsiddal?

– Ripityára törtem.

Yuri szemforgatva nézett a bátyjára.

– A te hibád volt? – kérdezte.

– Mondhatni. Az előttem haladó nyomott egy padlóféket.

– Be kéne tartani a követési távolságot, te marha. Nekem nincs jogsim, de ezt még én is tudom.

– Persze, persze... – felelte Viktor, és betette a táskákat a csomagtartóba. Beült a vezetőülésbe, majd miután Yuri is elfoglalta a helyét mellette, beindította a járművet. Mikor az öccse a rádió gombja felé nyúlt, elhessegette a kezét.

– Az én kocsim, az én zeném – mondta szenvtelenül.

– Tök mindegy.

– Éhes vagy? – pillantott a fiúra.

– Kilukad a belem. Vigyél el valahova enni – követelte.

– A mama tudja, hogy a fia közönségesebb, mint egy kocsis? – kérdezte Viktor.

– Kit izgat? Túlságosan lefoglalja a kötés meg a főzés – morgott.

– Na és apu?

– Pff, alig tolja haza a képét. Mit érdekli őt? – csattant fel karba font kézzel.

– Te is tudod, hogy azért dolgozik annyit, hogy gondoskodni tudjon rólatok – felelte Viktor lágyan.

Az öccse mindent személyes támadásként élt meg. Tudta, hogy a fiú legbelül csak figyelemre vágyik, de rossz irányból közelítette meg a dolgot.

– Tök mindegy.

Viktor megint sóhajtott. Szeretett volna átjutni a falon, amit maga köré húzott a testvére, de nem tudta, mit tehetne. Próbált megértő és türelmes lenni, de a másik az utolsó idegszálain táncolt. Ekkor beugrott neki, hogy talán valaki segíthetne a dologban.

– Hé, nem bánnád, ha meghívnám egy barátomat, hogy ebédeljen velünk? – pillantott Yurira.

– Aranyos csajok jöhetnek – vetette oda, mire Viktor elnevette magát.

– Lehet, hogy megsértenéd a férfiúi büszkeségét, ha aranyosnak neveznéd – felelte, és kiélvezte a fiú döbbent arckifejezését.

– Fúj, baszki. Mindegy, hívd. Leszarom. Remélem, nem akkora marha, mint te.

Viktor somolyogva nyomott meg egy gombot a telefonján, és utasította a hangvezérlést, hogy hívja Yuurit.

– Mi a halál? Őt is Yurinak hívják? – kérdezte az öccse undorral.

– Igen, de az ő nevét két u-val írják – magyarázta Viktor.

– Úgy nézek ki, mint aki pont leszarja, hogy hogy írja a nevét, vagy úgy, mint aki pont leszarja?

– Yuri, megtennéd, hogy vigyázol a szádra, és megpróbálsz civilizáltan viselkedni?

Válaszként csak egy eltúlzott szemforgatást kapott. Viktor hallgatta, ahogy kicsengett a telefon, és várta a másik válaszát.

_– Hé._

– Hé neked – válaszolt Viktor, majd figyelmeztetően az öccsére nézett, mikor a szeme sarkából látta, hogy az bedugta egy ujját a szájába, és öklendezést színlel.

_– Mi újság?_ – kérdezte Yuuri. 

– Csak gondoltam, megkérdem, van-e kedved az öcsémmel és velem ebédelni. Én állom – mondta Viktor.

_– Persze. Kaphatok pár percet, hogy átöltözzek?_

– Bőven van időd. Csak most hagytuk el az állomást – felelte Viktor.

_– Oké, szuper. Majd írj, ha ideértél, jó?_

– Persze. Akkor találkozunk úgy fél óra múlva.

_– Már alig várom. Akkor szia._

Viktor mindig örült, ha találkozhatott Yuurival. Ha összefutottak, az mindig a napja fénypontja volt. Kezdett odáig fajulni a helyzet, hogy már nem is akart elválni tőle.

– Tisztában vagy vele, hogy úgy vigyorogsz, mint egy elmebeteg? – kérdezte Yuri.

– Hah?

 Viktor teljesen elkalandozott.

– Te még hülyébb vagy, mint voltál – állapította meg Yuri.

– Ja, egyéb észrevétel? – kacsintott rá Viktor.

Kuncogott, mikor a kérdésére megint csak egy szemforgatás volt a válasz.

 

* * *

 

 

Kicsit több, mint fél órával később érkeztek Yuuri lakásához. Viktor felkapta a telefonját és küldött neki egy üzenetet.

_Megjöttünk._  
_~V_

_Oké. Egy perc és ott vagyok._  
_Mindjárt zárom az ajtót, hozzak valamit?_  
_**Yuuri**_

_Hmm, van még abból a szénsavas limonádéból?_  
_Abból jó lenne egy palackkal._  
_~V_

_Az öcsédnek nem kell semmi?_  
_**Yuuri**_

– Hé, kérsz valamit inni? – nézett az öccsére.

– Egy hatalmas pohár kólát – felelte Yuri.

– Nem tart otthon cukros üdítőket. Hozzon ásványvizet vagy limonádét?

– Ne. Melyik gyökér nem tart otthon kólát?

Viktor sóhajtva írt vissza Yuurinak.

_Nem kér semmit. Akkor várunk._  
_~V_

Viktor az anyósülés felé fordult, mikor meghallotta az ajtónyitást, és Yuuri mosolya fogadta. Yuri hunyorgása azonban hamar eltörölte a mosolyát.

– Mit akarsz? – morgott rá.

– Bocsánat – pirult el zavarában –, hátra ülök, jó?

– Ne – nézett Viktor az öccsére –, ülj te hátra, oké?

– Tessék?

– Ülj hátra – mondta.

Yuri pöfögve pattant ki a kocsiból. Kirántotta a hátsó ajtót, bekászálódott az ülésre, és dolga végeztével becsapta az ajtót. Yuuri beült az anyósülésre, és Viktorra nézett. Aggodalom tükröződött a barna szemekben.

– Semmi baj – mondta Viktor halkan, és a combjára tette a kezét.

– Valami rosszat csináltam? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Nem – mosolygott rá Viktor.

– Nem, a faszt nem! – kiabált Yuri a hátsó ülésről. – Mióta kell nekem hátraülnöm, hogy egy disznó ülhessen elöl?

– Yuri! Ebből elég! – kiáltott az öccsére, és szigorúan nézett rá a visszapillantóból.

– Sajnálom! – suttogta Yuuri.

– Teszek rá, vénség – kiabálta Yuri.

Viktor Yuuri felé fordult, aki úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát.

– Nem neked szólt – mondta, és lehajtotta a fejét, hogy szemmagasságba kerüljön vele. Megvárta, míg ő a szemébe néz, és gyenge mosollyal bólint, hogy megértette.

– Ami pedig téged illet, drága kisöcsém, ha ezt így folytatod, kiteszlek az út szélére – figyelmeztette Viktor a visszapillantón keresztül. – Mikor pedig hazaérünk, elbeszélgetünk, világos?

– Ja, tök mindegy – morgott a fiú, és elfordult, hogy kibámuljon az ablakon.

Viktor a homlokához emelte a kezét, és lehunyta a szemét.

Nagyon hosszú hétvége elé néz.

 


End file.
